The Rise of Dracula
by aleera-mistressofallevil
Summary: This is my idea of how Dracula became, well Dracula, and how he met each of his brides. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters from the movie VAN HELSING, if I did, I would have already made this a movie. Enjoy and Please comment!**

(Setting: Van Helsing and Carl are riding off back to the Vatican after Princess Anna's burial.)

The sun was just starting to set as Van Helsing finally gave into Carl's constant complaints of wanting to stop and make camp for the night. They let their horses graze in the open field next to a river. As Van Helsing was relieving his horse for the night, he went by the stream and decided to wash his face and let the cold water try to help him clear his thoughts and get some much needed sleep.

As the water was hitting him, sudden glimpses of Anna flashed before his eyes. He splashed his face again to try to forget.

Just after it had gotten dark, Gabriel had made a fire to keep warm. Carl quickly fell asleep. Gabriel chuckled to see that his friend had quickly gone into a state of repose. He then looked at the fire with its dancing array of light. He then thought he saw a face, that looked strangely familiar, but as soon as it had disappeared it vanished. He then decided that it was just his imagination playing with his vision and went to sleep, while unbeknownst to him, a former friend and a more recent enemy was watching him.

Deep in the depths of Hell, sat Dracula, who was curious as to what his old friend was up to. He had used the eternal flames that were there to look upon Van Helsing. He decided to give his friend a special surprise, his memories. He hoped that these images would haunt Gabriel for quite some time, to cause him more pain and suffering. He wanted him to see the pain that he had went through all those years ago.

As Van Helsing was starting to drift off to sleep, he started to hear a faint voice. _Now you will remember... _He looked around to see if anyone was there, but saw no one. He then went to sleep, and as he did so, his mind opened up and he started to see an ancient world that seemed almost familiar to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters from VAN HELSING. Enjoy and Please Comment! :)**

_**-1460-**_

Van Helsing had just returned from another victorious battle and was closely followed by a knight in black armor. He turned around and put his arm around the knight, who took his helmet off to reveal his pale white skin and his long black hair.

"Another day that has been victorious Vladislaus," said Van Helsing.

"Yes Gabriel, it certainly has been, although I would not have minded less of an army from the Ottomans," he replied back.

The two of them walked into the grand hall of Vlad's castle in Transylvania. They were both in the Holy Order and had sworn to protect the Christen world from the ever persistent Muslim army that was on the border of Vlad's homeland. So far they had stopped all attempts by the Ottoman Empire to invade Romania. Due to the two of them having to be in constant contact with each other in battle, they had formed a bond so tight that they could almost be considered brothers.

Gabriel was asked to visit Vlad's castle for the summer while he was in Transylvania on important business for the Order. Gabriel had started to grow accustomed to the privileged life that his friend had been raised in. Both were striking in their features. Gabriel was tall, muscular, and had a certain presence about him that put even the most nervous of people at ease and safe. Vlad was not as muscular, but his long black hair and regal looks charmed almost any woman who glanced at him.

The days passed by and Van Helsing spent more and more time in the library, reading and collecting his thoughts on recent events that were happening all around Transylvania. As Gabriel was pondering, which he always did when he was restless, Vlad approached him with a look of great pride and joy on his face.

"What puts you in such a great mood today? I can't recall ever seeing you like this." Van Helsing said to his friend.

"I have someone to introduce you to." He replied back, leading his friend into the parlor.

Vlad had been trying to have Van Helsing meet girls for years, hoping that his friend could find happiness with someone. Van Helsing was never thrilled when his friend did this, but always thought that it would make his friend happy to at least play along and talk to who ever he had brought in.

This was not one of those times. This girl was the one that Vlad had had loved for many years, but she never seemed to return the affection that he gave her constantly.

As they entered, Gabriel saw a woman who looked to be in her mid twenties. She was sitting in one of the many arm chairs that were in the room. As she stood up, Gabriel could not help but notice how beautiful she was. She had coarse brown hair that went a little past shoulder length. She had brown eyes that had a softness to them that made her tense expression not as hard. Her dark red lips made her naturally pale skin look even paler. She was wearing a long dark red dress, with gold trimming on the ends of her sleeves (if you are having trouble picturing this, just think of Anna Valerious as Anastasia **;**)).

Vlad noticed that the two had locked eyes and were staring at each other. He grinned to himself.

"This must be a good sign," he said to himself. He then told Gabriel that this was his cousin, Princess Anastasia. Van Helsing bowed and she returned the gesture with a curtsey. Vlad was pleased that the two seemed to be getting along, so he decided to let the two of them talk alone.

"I do wish I could stay and chat, but my presence is required in other important matters at the moment. I will be back as soon as I can," he said before leaving the room and closing the doors with just a tiny crack so he could watch the two of them. The two of them then looked at each other quickly and then stared at the floor. This went on for a few minutes until Gabriel decided to end the awkward silence.

"So what brings you to Transylvania, Princess?" he asked her.

"Please don't call me that. I prefer Anna," she said, "and I am here for the summer while my father is Rome on important business." The two of them then talked the rest of the day on different subjects ranging from their favorite books to their opinions on current political issues. As the discussion went on and as the day grew longer, Gabriel started to have feelings for the princess. He seemed to almost have a longing for her, but he kept this thought to himself.

Vlad was pleased with the progress that the two had started to make. He then entered the door and told the two that it was time for dinner. As the three of them walked to the dinning hall, Gabriel noticed that Anna was walking closer to him than to her cousin. He didn't mind, and just smiled to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**I went on a writing spree, so this is going to be a long chapter. I'm planning on making the rest longer, because I know the first two were short. I do not own any of the characters from VAN HELSING. **

The weeks passed by and Gabriel and Anna were spending more and more time together. When they were having their deep discussions, they started talking less about things happening around them and more and more about themselves. Vlad noticed this and unexpectedly started to get jealous. He wasn't sure why, but he noticed that he had started to fall in love, and was envious of all the time his friend was spending with the princess.

One day after dinner, Anna asked Gabriel to walk with her in the gardens. He was more than happy to oblige and decided that it would be the perfect time to tell her how he felt. As they walked, they both would look at each other and then quickly glance away. They then came to a stone bench in the center of the garden. Then he took her hand and decided that it would be now or never.

"Anna, I have something to tell you."

"What?" she replied back in an almost angelic voice. She scooted closer to him and leaned in to hear what he had to say.

"You know how we have been spending a lot of time together over the past few weeks, and over that time I have started to have feelings for you that I have never had for anyone else. You are the only person that I could ever truly love, and I wish to be with you always." He leaned in and kissed her passionately. She then kissed him back passionately.

Unbeknownst to them at the time, Vlad was watching the two from his room. Anger grew inside of him as he watched the pair of lovers kiss. He knew that his growing love for the princess was in danger. He decided that in order to get the princess for himself, he would have to either duel his friend to the death or engage himself to the princess.

In the upcoming weeks, the Ottomans were at Transylvania's borders again. Vlad and Gabriel had to leave to go fight. Anna made Gabriel promise her that he would return and when he did they would be married. He agreed to this and before he left he gave her the most passionate kiss he had ever giver her to show that he would keep his promise. Vlad saw this out of the corner of his eye and decided to make it look like he didn't see it, but his insides started to churn with jealousy.

As they were traveling, the only thing that both men could think about was Anna. Both had a longing for her, but Vlad knew her heart belonged to Van Helsing. He decided that it was time for him to come up with a plan to win the princess's heart.

When the two men and their army engaged in battle, Van Helsing fought as if his love's life depended on it. Vlad saw each of his enemies as Gabriel. His jealousy had driven him to a point of madness which made him want his former friend to suffer a painful death. His rage caused him to kill well over 100 men alone. When they had finally won, Vlad ordered that all survivors of the Ottoman army were to be placed on long stakes and to stay there until they died.

Later that night, while Van Helsing and the rest of their men were sleeping, Vlad left on horse back to the castle. He arrived early in the morning and was greeted by Anna who was anxious to hear about Van Helsing.

"Where is Gabriel?" she asked him. He then knew that it was the perfect chance to claim her as his.

"I am sorry my dear, but he was killed in the heat of battle. I saw it with my own eyes. I ran to his side as fast as I could." As he said this he saw tears well up in her eyes. "He asked me to grant him just one last wish. He told me to make sure that you were to be kept happy. I am truly sorry."

She ran to him and started to weep on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. He thought to himself, "I must make it official before Gabriel gets here."

"My dear, it pains me to see you in such a sad state, I do not wish for you to be unhappy on your wedding night.

"Wedding night?" she asked him in between sobs.

"Why yes, I was thinking that since Gabriel is no longer here, that we would be married. He said as his final dying wish to take care of you and protect you. What better way to do so than marriage?" As he said this, her face grew pale and she immediately stopped crying.

"As you wish, my lord," was all she said before leaving the room. Vlad told one of his servants to go with her and help her pick out a suitable dress for the occasion.

The hours passed by until it was finally night fall. Vlad grew impatient and went up to Anna's room to see what was taking her so long. He then saw her waiting in the hallway, right outside the castle's chapel. She was in a long white dress, with long sleeves that almost touched the floor. The veil that covered her face was soaked with tears.

"Are you ready my dear?" he asked as he extended his arm out. She took it silently, with out a word. They entered the chapel silently, where the only one to watch was the cardinal who was to marry them. When it came time for Anna to say her vows, she only answered with a slight nod of the head.

Right as the cardinal was saying, "I now pronounce you man and wife," the doors of the castle were opened by Van Helsing. Van Helsing looked around to see where his love was, and started to hear noises. He headed towards them and realized they were coming from the chapel. He opened the doors and saw Anna being kissed by Vlad.

"NOOOOO!" Van Helsing woke with a start. He looked around to see where he was. Then he remembered that he was with Carl, who was still fast asleep despite the loud noise that he just made. He then whipped the sweat off his forehead.

"It was just a dream," he told himself, but the fact that it was so real, so vivid in his mind, made him think that it wasn't just a dream. He then started to hear that same voice in his head that he had heard before. _These are more than just dreams, Gabriel._ He then looked at the glowing embers that was left from their fire, and started to let his mind drift back, deep into a trance of deep thought. Finally, his eye lids started to grow heavy, and he then went back to sleep.

Dracula then figured that that was enough for now. He would continue to play with Van Helsing's mind later. He himself then started thinking about the past and slowly drifted off into a sea of memories.

Vlad wheeled around to see Van Helsing. Anna went into complete shock. Gabriel was fuming with anger.

"You told me he was dead!" Anna said as she took the wedding ring off her finger and threw it at him. She looked at Van Helsing and could only whisper, "Gabriel…"

"It doesn't matter now, because you are mine," Vlad said to her. He picked the ring up and shoved it back on her finger.

"You betrayed me!" Gabriel was on edge and about to snap. "You knew that I loved her and was going to marry her when we got back! How could you? I treated you like a brother, and this is what you do to me?"

"All is fare in love and war, my friend," Vlad said back casually with a sneer on his face.

Anna then knew that she would not be able to be with her love so she did, the only thing she could think to relive her from the pain. She took the sword from Vlad's belt and stabbed herself through the heart.

"ANNA!" Gabriel shouted, tears starting to roll down his face. He ran to her and held her in his arms. "Anna….why?"

"Because my love, I could not be with you fully, mind, body and soul, if I were married to another man. I will see you again." Those were her final words as she went limp in Gabriel's arms.

Gabriel then took the sword from Anna's cold body, and did the sign of the cross over her. He then looked up at Vlad, who seemed unturned by what had just unfolded before him. "You caused her to do this. The man I knew who was my friend was a man of God and would have never done this." He then took the sword and rammed it through Vlad's heart. "And this is how I will repay you for what you have done. I hope you rot in Hell."

As he said this Vlad started to black out. He reached for the sword that was stuck in him. He then collapsed on the floor.

**So…..what did you think? PLEASE leave a comment, the more I get, the faster I will upload more chapters. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is a little bit longer than the last chapter. I plan to have most of them this long, but that means it may take some more time to write them. Please enjoy. Comments are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from VAN HELSING, only my characters in this story.**

When Vlad woke up, he noticed that he was in a dark room, all alone. As he got up, torches lit up all around him. He noticed that there was a large throne in front of him, where a dark figure sat.

The dark figure before him leaned forward and said, "Welcome my son. Do you know where you are?" Vlad looked up at the figure, which had just leaned into the light. Vlad could then see that he was face to face with the devil himself.

"Why do you look so surprised? You should have expected this after what you have done." Vlad then looked down at the ground. He knew that he was doomed to spend eternity there. "I have a proposal for you. I know you want revenge on the world that has caused you all this pain. I know that you want them to suffer and that you want their suffering to last an eternity, just like yours will."

Vlad looked up at him. "What do you have in mind?" The devil just smiled at him in a way that would even make all the angels in heaven start to worry.

"You will roam the earth for eternity and have the strength of ten men and be faster than any mortal. You will only be able to walk at night. You will be feared by all humanity, and you will be known as Dracula, son of the Devil." As he said this Vlad's eyes grew big with hope and anticipation.

"What must I do in order to gain this power?" he asked.

"You must give me your soul," the Devil replied back. Vlad took a step back, and then thought of his choice. He then thought of Van Helsing and how he had caused him all this pain. His whole body started to shake with anger.

"I'll do it," was his answer.

"Good." The Devil then slit his wrist and said, "Drink and you will have all that I have promised."

Vlad looked at him and then at his wrist from which a black liquid was coming out of. He then stepped forward and took his wrist and put it to his mouth. As soon as the first drop touched his mouth, he started to feel an intense pain in his chest. It was unbearable and he dropped to his knees. He screamed in pain and grabbed at his chest, but as time went on, the pain lessened and he started to black out, but before he did, he heard Lucifer say something.

"Rest now my son. You have much to learn." Then Vlad went limp and collapsed on the floor and completely blacked out.

When Vlad woke up, he noticed that he was back in his bed at the castle. He looked outside the window to see that it was night time and that it was a new moon. He got up quickly and looked around. There was no one there.

"It was just a dream," he told himself. He grabbed at his chest to see if his heart was racing, but he felt nothing. Not even a single heart beat. He then put his fingers to his neck to see if he could find a pulse. Nothing.

"When you're dead, you don't have a heartbeat. I would have thought you would have remembered that," said a voice that came over from the corner.

Vlad wheeled around to see that Lucifer was standing there casually, as if nothing had happened. Vlad then felt an intense pain in his stomach. A longing for something, but he couldn't tell what for. He then realized that he was craving food. He ran to the table at his bed side and took the goblet of wine that was there. As he drank, it had such a horrid taste that he could not have it in his mouth for a second longer. He spit it out, figuring that it had gone bad while he was gone, which he wasn't sure how long it had been since his 'death'.

"Drinking any liquid will not quench your thirst. Neither will eating any food satisfy you hunger. There is only one thing that will settle your cravings. What is every living thing's life source?" Lucifer asked him and he extended a hand to show that he was waiting for an answer.

Vlad could not think of anything, but then he remembered the conversation that he had just had earlier.

"Blood."

"Very good, but there is a catch. You may only drink human blood. Fresh human blood will satisfy you the most, although it would be wise to always have an extra supply of it, for when times grow tough on the peasants."

Lucifer then motioned for him to come to him. He snapped his fingers and the two of them were then instantly transported to the village that was just below where Vlad's castle was. He looked around and then saw that there was no one else around.

"Now I leave you to feed my son. I will be watching you and guiding you so that you will carry out the evil deeds that I need done by you." And with that, he vanished.

Vlad was now alone, in the cold December night air. He then started to walk around looking for his pray, making sure to keep out of sight. He then got to the center of town where he saw a young girl of about 17 drawing water. He then walked behind her and as he got closer, he could hear what sounded like a heart beat. He then realized it was her heart that he heard. She turned around to see who was there.

"Hello? Anyone there?" she asked cautiously. She looked around and didn't notice Vlad who was behind a building, but could still see her. He was thankful that one of his new abilities was inhuman speed; otherwise she would have seen him running from behind her. As she turned around to continue her business, Vlad crept up behind her again.

"Hello my dear," he said to her in a soft but seductive voice. She dropped the bucket that she was holding and turned around quickly.

"Oh, you scared me. I don't think I have seen you around here before. Where do you come from?"

He casually pointed at the castle that loomed over their village.

"My lord! I had no idea that it was you. My humblest apologies..." was all she could say before he took her by the arm and pulled her towards him.

Vlad then started to hear a voice in his head say:_ Bite her neck. _He then looked her in the eyes and as she looked into his eyes, she stopped struggling. He then tilted her back so that her long brown hair was away from her neck. As Vlad looked at her neck, he felt his teeth start to grow into fangs. He grinned and then punctured her neck.

She screamed with pain as his fangs punctured her skin. Vlad started to taste something that was most pleasing to him. He looked down at the red liquid that was coming from her wounds. It was her blood. As it entered his mouth he started to feel renewed. She eventually stopped screaming and grew limp in his arms. When he was almost finished, he looked up and saw that a crowded had started to gather. Some of them were with pitchforks and torches. He then dropped the girl and bared his fangs at them. They all gasped in horror. The small children that were there ran behind there mothers, thinking that they would protect them. Then out of the crowd came the last person that he would have expected to see in the entire village. Out stepped his father, Valerious the Elder. He then pulled a crucifix out of his pocket and aimed it in the direction of his former son. Vlad then started to feel an intense pain in his head and started to back away. His father continued to advance until Vlad could deal with the pain no more and collapsed on the ground and completely blacked out.

When he woke up, Vlad found himself in the east wing of the castle, the part where his father's study and privet library were. He then tried to stand up and found that he was chained down to a large chair made out of stone. He tried to free himself but found that he was too weak to break his chains. He then looked out the window and saw that the sun was still up, but that it was just about to set.

He yelled with such force that the entire castle shook. His father then entered the study with a look of utter disgust. Vlad smiled menacingly at him. His father only scowled at him.

"Ahh, I see you have found out some of my weaknesses Father."

"You are not my son," his father replied, "My son was raised to be a man of God, not a monster."

Vlad looked out the window again. The sun was almost set. He then looked at his father.

"You incompetent fool, in a few minuets I will regain my strength and I will break free of these chains and kill you."

"Then this is where we say goodbye," and as he said this, he pulled out the key to unlock the chains. He then motioned to a man in the shadows to come forward. As he stepped into the light, Vlad saw that it was his younger brother who was just about to turn 25. He then took the crucifix from his father and pointed it at Vlad. Valerious the elder then put the key in the lock to unlock the chains. Right as he unlocked the lock, he pushed Vlad into the giant mirror that was in his study, but instead of feeling the hard surface of the wall, Vlad felt something cold and wet. He looked around and he noticed that he was in a frozen waste land. He looked behind him to see a giant castle, bigger than the one that was his families for generations. He noticed that there were no lights coming from the inside. He then got up and turned to where he had entered into this frozen prison. He then ran at full force at the mirror, but found he could not go back through it.

He yelled with frustration. He looked to see if there was anyway that he could climb down the mountain, but it was too steep.

He then decided that he could look around the castle, his castle, his home.

Once he entered the castle, he noticed that he was in a massive hall that was lined with giant basins that were in a line along the hall. He then snapped his fingers and fire immediately leaped to life in the basins and lit the entire hall. He then walked along and saw that there were many hallways that branched off from the main hall. He then walked down on and eventually came to a room with a big coffin that was in the center of the room. The room itself was enormous, with a very high ceiling and was lined with torches around the entire room. He then noticed how tired that he actually was. He stepped into the coffin and right as he started to lay down, a layer of ice formed over the top of his coffin. He then slipped off into a deep slumber.

**Please comment! I hope that you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry it has been a while since I last updated this, but I have been busy with soccer and school. So here is the next chapter. Read and Review.**

The next night when Vlad awoke, he decided he should explore the castle some more. As he did this he tried using his new powers. He walked on the walls and ceiling. He would run extremely fast through the long halls without getting tired. He then knew that he was starting to like eternity more and more.

As he was touring his new home, he noticed that he had grown very hungry. He walked outside to see if he could find another way down the mountain. His search proved unsuccessful. He then thought that since he was dead, a drop from the top of the mountain would not hurt him, and he wanted to see how much pain he could handle. Since he could not die, he thought that there was nothing to lose.

Once he got to the edge, he took a deep breath, and as he did, he jumped. He half expected his plan to fail, but instead of hitting the ground he felt a sudden breeze and heard a loud flapping sound. He looked and noticed that he was flying. His body had changed into that of a beast that he had never seen before. It could only be described as something that came from the Devil's dominion.

He then swooped down and saw that his castle was on top of the giant mountain that was near his old home. He then swooped down at the village. He noticed that there were less people than usual out, but there were people there all the same. He dove down and let out a tremendous roar. He swooped and dived at people, causing chaos and making them scream in fear. By the time he was satisfied, he had killed three people.

Vlad then headed back to the castle. When he got back, the sun was just about to rise, and he went inside to rest.

Twenty-five years past, and Vlad's family had all died, but their descendants were still living, trying to find a way to kill Dracula. Vlad was starting to grow lonely in his big castle. He could only think about the love he had felt for Anastasia. He thought that he would never be able to find anyone who was as beautiful as her.

One night when Vlad was out for one of his usual night time flights, he decided that he would go for a walk through the village. The villagers had learned to not go out alone at night, at least most of them did.

He walked through the center of town and then noticed there was a woman at the well. She had long black hair that went down to her waist. She was rather tall for the girls in that area, but beautiful all the same. As he was starting to approach her, she turned around and he hid in the shadows, just out of the moon light. She kept looking in his direction. He was wondering if she could see him.

It was just another normal night for Verona, or at least she thought it was. She was at the well that was in the center of town, drawing water, when she noticed movement behind her. She turned around and looked but could see no one.

"Hello?" she called out hesitantly. She hadn't been in the town long, but had heard the villager's stories about a creature that came out at night and drain its victims of their blood. She and her family had just moved from Italy, hoping that the Romanian country side would be more comforting for them. That was a year ago and once they moved here, all of her family had died from either disease or old age.

"Is someone there?" but no reply came. Then she saw what looked like a dark figure in the shadows. The shadow looked like that of a man, but when she looked to see what his features were, all she saw was bright piercing blue eyes, and then the figure was gone. She looked around to see if anyone was around. She saw no one. She then decided that it was just her imagination, and went back inside of her house.

Little did she know that the figure she had seen was Dracula, who was now sitting of the roof of a house, watching her leave. He then waited until she was inside and there was nobody else around to see him. He then flew off to his castle.

Later that week, Dracula was sitting up in his castle, pacing along the ceiling as he usually did when he was thinking for long periods of time. He was noticing that despite the fact that he was an immortal, he was starting to grow lonely. His thoughts then went back to the dark haired girl who he had seen the other night. He thought to himself why not bring her to the castle and have her as his own.

As he was coming up with his plan, he noticed that the sun was starting to rise, he then retreated to his coffin and as he started to trail off into a deep sleep, he heard a voice that sounded familiar.

"So you want to have someone to talk to?" Vlad then realized that the voice he heard was coming from his head. It was the Devil talking to him.

"Yes, I want her to be mine, forever."

As Vlad was having his conversation, the Devil told him how to be able to make more like him, more vampires, who could help him expand his evil rule over the land.

**I know that was kinda short, but I figured that this would be a good place to stop so it would build some suspense. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that it has been a while since I last updated, but I wanted to make sure that this chapter was really good by my standards. I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Van Helsing, only the ones that I created.**

Weeks passed since Dracula had had his conversation with the devil and sudden disappearances started to occur all across Transylvania.

One night, once the sun had set, Vlad awoke with a smile on his face, knowing that he would finally have a bride. He flew out of the castle down to the village, with a plan in his mind to make this girl fall in love with him.

As the villagers were all getting ready to turn in for the night, a sudden flapping noise was heard over head. They all turned to see what it was, and to their horror, they saw that it was Dracula.

Then all chaos broke loose. The town's people were running into their houses hoping that the garlic that was on their doors would keep the Son of the Devil out. Verona, despite what the other villagers had told her to do, ran outside to see what was going on. She then saw the most terrifying creature she had ever seen. She fell on the ground do to the many people pushing their way past her and hit her head hard on a rock that was next to her, but right before she blacked out she saw the creature land in front of her and let out a great roar that made the ground shake. Then, weak from terror, she fainted on the ground.

When Vlad got back to the castle, carrying his new bride, he placed her in one of the many rooms that were located in the castle. He laid her on the bed in the room. The tapestries and the bed clothes were an egg shell color. He then picked out a dress from the wardrobe that was in the room. It was a low cut dress with long sleeves that went from white to a light sage green. It had gold trimming along the edges and middle of it. It also came with a collar that was off white. He then pulled out a jewelry box and set it on the table next to her bed. He then left the room and went to go sleep in his coffin.

When she awoke, Verona saw that she was in a big room that looked like it would be that of royalty's. She looked around and noticed on the dresser next to her, that there was a note. She picked it up and then read it:

_My Dear Lady,_

_ I am sorry that I am unable to greet you at the moment, but I'm caught up with some important business. I will meet you a little after sun set. I do hope that you find your room comfortable. I will answer any questions you may have when we meet. There is only one rule that I must advise you of, and that is you MUST stay in your room during the day. If there is anything that you need please ring the bell that is located next to this note, and my servants will attend to you._

_Yours truly,_

_Count Vladislaus _

After reading the letter, she placed the note back on the table, and decided to look around the room. She looked outside of her window and saw that there was a balcony just outside of it. She stood out there for a few minutes, letting the sun warm her skin. When she came back inside, she continued looking around the room. She then noticed the dress that was a laid out on the bed. She then looked at her clothes that were covered in dirt, from where she fell. She then decided to change, so that she would look good for when she met the count. She looked over the note a second time. When she had finished reading it, she placed it down on the table, and she noticed a box that was next to it. She carefully opened the box and saw that it was full of precious jewels and jewelry. She pulled out a pair of gold earrings and a small ring made of jade that had hints of gold in it. Verona placed the ring on her finger. When she was done admiring it, she placed it on top of the box. She then sat on the bed and waited till night fall. She then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said. Dracula then entered the room. Once he was completely in, the door shut behind him.

Verona noticed how attractive he was. His pale skin and chiseled features were appealing to her.

"I am sorry that I was not able to be here when you awoke this morning, my attention was needed else where at the moment," he said, "My name is Count Vladislaus. I bid you welcome to my castle," he said with a bow. "I see that you like the attire that was picked out for you."

"Yes, it is the most elegant gown I have ever seen," she replied back. She then looked up at him and when she made eye contact with him; she could not look away. As she looked into his dark eyes she thought that they looked familiar. She started to feel as if he could look into her soul the longer she looked into his eyes.

"I do not mean to be rude, my dear, but what is your name?" The question almost startled her. She then regained her composure.

"My name….Verona, my Lord."

"Such a lovely name. Verona, I was wondering if you would like me to take you on a tour of the castle."

She nodded and replied back, "Of course, Count."

He then held out his arm and led her out of the room and into the vast hall that it was located off of. As she was looking around the place in awe, Vlad could not help but notice how beautiful she was. He noticed how she seemed to almost glide across the floor with every step that she took.

When they go to Dracula's study, as he opened the door, a sudden gust of cold wind burst through. Verona started to shiver. Vlad noticed and drew her closer to him. She was not against the idea, for she was right up against him. As they entered the room, a fire started in the fire place. Dracula then led Verona to where he had two large arm chairs set up next to it. As he led Verona to her seat, he looked at her and noticed that she was still up against him, despite the fact that his skin was as cold as ice. He smiled to himself.

"My dear, why don't you warm up by the fire?" he asked her, but to his surprise, she only stayed right next to him. He turned her around so that she would face him. She had a half dazed look on her face. She then looked up into his eyes and did not turn away. He put his hand under her chin and brought her face to his and kissed her. It was soft at first, but became more passionate and more intense. Verona at first was shocked at it but, gave into the Count's charm and returned the kiss back. He then started to pull her even closer to them so their bodies where less than an inch away from touching.

Verona then realized what was happening and pulled away. Her face instantly turned a dark shade of pink and she stared at the floor.

"What's wrong my dear?"

"This is wrong. We are not from the same world. I am from simple folk, while you are from nobility. You should be with someone from your own..."

He placed his finger on her lips to silence her. He then lifted her hand up to his heart. At first all she felt was his cool, smooth skin against her hand, but soon noticed that there was something missing. She pulled her hand back quickly. She then looked up at him, with horror on her face. She had finally realized who he was.

_Oh my God, _she thought to herself. She then remembered all the tales that she had heard about from the other villagers about a monster that had plagued them for many years. _I'm in love with an unholy man._

She tried to back away, but Vlad held her close to him. She tried to pull her hand out of his grip, but found that his grasp was too great to break free of.

"You have no idea how long I have been alone," he said to her as she started to quiver with fear, "To live forever may be looked upon as a curse or, as I see it, a gift, but to not be able to share it with anyone is the worst pain anyone could ever feel."

He removed the collar that was around her neck and started to slowly kiss her neck. She let out a low moan. He then smiled and looked up at her again.

"You will be my bride through out all of eternity," and with that, he tilted her back and as he moved her hair away from her neck, he could sense that she was more scared than she ever imagined she could be.

"The pain will not last long, my dear." As he said this, his teeth grew out into fangs, and with one quick and smooth movement, he plunged his fangs into her neck. As the cool liquid started to enter his mouth, Vlad started to taste the sweetness of her blood. It was the most satisfying thing that he had ever had, but knew he would have to stop soon, other wise he would kill her. She let out a cry of pain. When she noticed that she was slowly starting to grow weak, she stopped trying to break free of his grasp and started to fade off. Right before she grew limp, Vlad lifted her head up and then slit his wrist. He made a few drops of his blood fall into her mouth. She then slowly started to regain consciousness and leaned up towards Vlad.

"Drink," he told her. She did so without any objection. She started to let the blood from his wrist go down her throat and continued to drink more of it. Vlad then pulled back his hand and wiped the blood off of her lips. Once she let go of Vlad's arm, she fell into a deep sleep. He knew that she would need sleep while the transformation occurred. He replaced that collar around her neck and picked her up, with her head against his chest and took her to her room. He then placed her into the coffin that he had had his servants make for her. It was dark ebony with small green leaves along the edges of it.

He then placed her inside, but right before he closed the lid, he looked down at her. He knew that she would be weaker than him, and that he would have much to teach her in the up coming month. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He then closed the lid while smiling to himself.

"Sweet dreams my dear," he said to her. When he turned to leave the room, he noticed something glittering to the side. He turned to see the jade ring that Verona had on earlier that day. He picked it up and reopened the lid of the coffin. He then placed the ring on her finger. Now she had proof that she was his bride. He then left the room, closing the door behind him. As he entered his room, all he could think about was his new bride, his Verona. He then felt another presence with him; he looked around to see if one of the servants was in his room, but noticed that no one was there. He then knew that making Verona his bride gave them a connection that could never be broken. He knew that he would share her pain and suffering along with her joy and happiness. He then slipped into his coffin, and fell asleep right as the sun was rising.

Verona slept through the next two days. When she woke up, she thought that what had happened was all just a dream, until she opened her eyes to see that she was in a coffin. She then clutched at her heart, but could not feel it beating. This started to make her realize that what had happened was not just another dream. She slowly opened the lid to see that Vlad was standing right next to her. She looked up at his smiling face and couldn't help but to smile back.

"Sleep well my dear?" He lowered his hand to her to help her stand. When she got up, she looked at him and saw that his eyes were a piercing blue. She then remembered the eyes that she had seen in the village that one night.

She then stepped next to Vlad and laid her head against his chest. Vlad smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Come, there is much you need to learn, but first, you must feed." He then led her to the balcony that was right outside her room. He then lifted her up to the stone railing.

"The fastest way to get to where we need to go is to fly," and with that he pushed her off of the railing. Verona screamed as she started hurtling towards the ground. She closed her eyes just as she was about to hit the ground, but instead of feeling sharp rocks, she only felt air, and heard the sound of wings flapping. She looked up to see that there was someone or something holding her. It was Vlad in his hell beast form. He then flew her back up to the balcony. As he set her back down, he changed back into his human form.

"That didn't go as I planned it."

"Don't make me do it again!" she shouted at him. He stepped forward and placed his arms around her waist. He then lifted her head and made her look at him, but to his surprise, he noticed that there was something different about her. Her eye color had changed from its usual brown to a very pale blue.

"Please don't make me do that again Count, please," this plead made Vlad snap back and he simply nodded back.

"You need not call me that. Vladislaus will work."

"Please, Vladislaus don't make me do that again."

"Since it is your first time, I will take you into the village myself, but next time, you will need to fly yourself." He then picked her up and the two flew off towards the village of Vaseria.

Right before they reached the village Vlad landed and placed Verona down. She looked around to see where they were, she then realized how dark it was and was amazed at how well she could see.

"Let your instincts guide you, they will help you find what you are looking for," and with that Vlad vanished.

Verona walked into the center of town quietly. She looked around and started to hear voices coming from a building near by. She walked out into the middle of the street and looked around to see if anyone was there. Unbeknownst to her, Vlad was watching her from the top of a building. He knew that she would need some help. He changed into his hell beast form and let out a roar that was heard through out the whole town.

Some people opened windows; others opened doors to see what that noise was. The only thing they saw was Verona standing in the middle of the town square. One man ran out to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't you know that it is dangerous to be out here at night, and even more so to be alone? There are creatures that will kill you without a second thought."

"That won't be much of a problem for me."

"Are you mad? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"I am already dead."

The man dropped her hand and started to run in the opposite direction, but right when he turned around Verona was right in front of him. She smiled at him and her eyes changed to the same pale blue that they were when she was at Castle Dracula. He turned and started running in the other direction. Verona then ran up next to him and hit him across the face, sending him hurtling into the wall of the building that he came out of. Right as he started to get up, Verona grabbed him by the neck, and lifted him up into the air with ease. He tried to make her release her grasp, but was unsuccessful. She opened her mouth and her jaw extended and her fangs grew out. She then plunged her fangs into his neck. As soon she tasted his blood, she started drinking with intensity. It only took her a minute to completely drain him of all his blood. Once she was finished, she dropped his lifeless body on the ground. She wiped the blood off of her lips and looked around to see if anyone had seen. Some people, who were in the building next to where she was standing, looked at her and had looks of fear, horror, and shock on their faces. As she turned and looked at them, they quickly shut the door.

Vlad then casually jumped off of the building he was on and landed next to her.

"Very good, now it is time for us to return home. Why don't you try to fly? You should have the energy to do so."

"You won't try to throw me off a building this time?"

"I promise. Now concentrate."

Verona closed her eyes really tight and concentrated as hard as she could. When she opened her eyes, she opened her eyes and saw that she was still on the ground. She looked at Vlad who had a smirk on his face.

"I don't feel any different than I did earlier."

"Well, look behind you," he said to her. She did as she was told and saw that her dress had vanished and what had replaced it was a pair of grey, leathery wings and her skin had turned a light grey. She smiled at Vlad, who was now in his hell beast form. He took her hand and started to flap his wings until he was just hovering above the ground. He nodded at Verona to do the same. She then started feeling herself being lifted off the ground and noticed that she was doing it herself. Her face glowed with excitement. She and Vlad then started to fly away towards Castle Dracula.

Once they were out of sight. The villagers came out to see the new vampire's first victim. They took the body to the grave yard to go be buried. Some then headed off towards the castle of the Valerious family. Once they got there, they asked the servant that answered the door to meet with Felix Valerious, the head of the family. When they were lead to his study they saw him standing behind his desk.

"What seems to be the matter?"

"The vampires attacked."

"Vampires? There is only one, Count Dracula."

"No there were two. One was Dracula, but the other was a woman. She looked familiar. I think she might have lived in the village."

Felix then had a look of horror and disgust came across his face. He then sat down in his chair.

"God help us, he has made her his bride."

On the way back to the castle, Verona was trying out her new wings. She did dives, loops, weaved in and out of trees, and enjoyed it all the same. Once they got back to Verona's room, they landed on the balcony and changed back into their human forms. Vlad then took her in his arms and kissed her. They walked into the castle, Vlad's arm around Verona's shoulders.

They spent the rest of the night together in Vlad's room, where he taught her even more about her new skills and talents. He was surprised at how fast she was learning, soaking in everything that he told her.

While they were standing on the ceiling, Vlad came up to Verona and pulled her close to him. She looked up at his eyes and lost herself in their dark abyss. Vlad then leaned in and kissed her tenderly, which soon turned into very passionately. Verona kissed back more passionately than she had ever kissed him before. Vlad then drew back and casually landed on the ground. He then motioned for her to come down. She jumped off and right before she landed on the ground, Vlad caught her in his arms. He then placed her on the ground and they resumed their kiss. Vlad then led her to his coffin where the two stayed until the next night.

When Verona woke up the next night, she felt a hand around her waist. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Dracula. She then had a smile on her face remembering the events from the night before. She then nuzzled closer to Vlad, who was still asleep. She let out a sigh of content and woke Dracula up. He then turned towards her, smiled, and then kissed her forehead. He waved his hand and the ice that was sealing them in melted away.

He got out and then helped Verona out. She leaned up against his shoulder as they walked out of the room. They spent the night walking around the castle, talking about whatever came to there mind. Verona didn't say much, all she could think about was how madly in love with Vlad she was.

**Please leave a comment! Constructive criticism is always welcome. The more comments I get the sooner I will add the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I know this chapter is shorter than the last few, so I apologize in advance for that. Please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The years passed and the love Verona felt for Vlad never grew dim, it only became greater. Vlad on the other hand was starting to grow tired of how it was only the two of them in the castle. He started spending less and less time with her and more in his study. Once this started to occur, Verona found things started to change in a very dramatic way.

Verona noticed how she started become hungry all the time. She would go down to the village and drain the blood of three people a month, which was more that she would ever do in twice the amount of time. After one night of hunting, she went to go ask Vlad if there were something he could do.

"Vladislaus?"

"What is it my dear?" he said in a sort of annoyed voice.

"I think there is something wrong with me. I haven't been my normal self lately." Vald put the book he was reading down.

"What seems to be different?"

"I have been feeding much more than I should have to."

"How often?"

"Three times a month," she admitted quietly.

"Interesting," Vlad got up from his chair and walked over to his bride. He felt her forehead to see if he could feel anything, but nothing was wrong. Then he felt her neck, same as before. He then walked behind her and put his head on top of hers, with his arms around her waist. He then felt something slightly shift, but knew that Verona hadn't moved an inch. He spun her around and looked at her with joy in his eyes.

"I know what the problem is!"

"You do?"

"Yes," he placed her hand on her stomach. Her face lit up, she then embraced Vlad's neck and started crying.

"You should be happy," Vlad said.

"I am. I just never imagined that it would happen." The two stood there for a long while in a very tight embrace.

A few months passed, and Vlad noticed that Verona's body didn't change at all like a normal mother's would. Late one night, while Vlad was strolling along the castle corridors, he felt that Verona was in an intense pain. He then ran through out the castle looking for her. When he found her, she was on the ceiling in the grand hall standing next to a hundred green slime covered sacks. Dracula ran up to his bride. She was crying, with her face in her hands.

Vlad then understood why he was feeling an intense pain, it was her sorrow. He then looked at one of the sacks that was next to him. He opened it up and saw that there was one of his children, lifeless and still. He turned to comfort Verona, but she was already out of the room, but her cries could be heard all through out the castle.

She stayed in her room for the next month. She started to grow weak, and Vlad finally forced her to go feed. While she was gone, Vlad figured they should get out of the country for a while. He was hoping the change of scenery would help raise her spirits. When she returned, Vlad was standing in her room.

"How about we get away for a while?"

"What?"

"You need to see something new. I was thinking why not spend a month or two in my summer castle in Budapest? I will have my servants ready the carriage and we will leave tonight."

She simply looked down at the ground and didn't say a word. Vlad then snapped his fingers and a servant entered the room.

"Ready the carriage. Load the coffins and be ready in half an hour."

"Yes my lord."

Vlad then held Verona in his arms, while stroking her long hair. When the same servant entered the room again a few minutes later, he nodded to Dracula who waved him away. Vlad then lifted Verona's head so that she was looking at him.

"It is time to leave my dear."

They then left the castle and went to where the carriage was waiting for them. Vlad told the driver to head to the summer palace. Vlad then opened the carriage door. Once they were inside, Vlad opened his coffin. As he was getting in, he noticed that Verona was looking outside the window at the castle. He then waited till she turned around. He motioned to her to join him. Once she was in, Vlad closed the lid and pulled Verona next to him. She leaned up against his shoulder and fell asleep.

Once they arrived in Budapest, Vlad led Verona into the castle. He gave her a tour of the place. The new atmosphere seemed to relieve her of her sorrows, for she was acting as she had before. She had the same glow on her face and soon started to smile. He then led her on a tour of the surrounding area. He then took her to his favorite spot to feed. When the descended down on the village, Vlad was surprised that they were ready for them. He figured that they had seen their carriage on the way to the castle. He swerved in front of Verona to shield her from the silver spikes that were headed straight at her. When they went into his body, he felt extreme pain, but he soon pulled them out of his flesh. He flew at the villagers, closely followed by Verona who was now furious at the villagers.

* * *

**Please leave a comment!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry that it has been so long since I updated. I really appreciate all of the comments that I got and everyone who has added this to their favorites. I hope you enjoy this! Don't forget to review.**

**

* * *

**

By the time they were ready to go back to the castle, they had killed at least ten people, more than they needed to, but they let their anger get the better part of them.

When they had reached their summer home, Verona had a look of sheer joy on her face. Her eyes had a light in them that Dracula had never seen there before. She had a small smirk and from the corner of her mouth, a small trail of blood from the night's festivities.

As the two of them neared the giant oak doors that lead to the entrance of the castle, Vlad extended an arm, and Verona gladly took it. The two then walked in, arm in arm. Once they got inside, the doors closed with a loud thud. They walked towards Dracula's chambers, not taking any notice of the servants that bowed to them as they passed.

When they got there, Dracula lead Verona over to the fire that had started to burn in the hearth as soon as the doors were opened. The light from the fire danced on each of their features.

Both of them looked into the fire for only a few minutes, but it seemed like hours to both. Dracula then looked over at his bride. He couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she was. Verona noticed this out of the corner of her eye and then turned to face him. He noticed the blood that was left on her mouth and carefully wiped it away.

Verona couldn't help but be comforted by his touch. She then rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes with a smile on her face. He then wrapped his arms around her, a small smile on his face as well. His bride was back to the way she was before; full of life, as much life the undead could posses.

Over the next year, Verona looked for something to keep her mind off of her children. She spent weeks, but found the only thing to bring her joy was the slaughtering of humans. She didn't care, young or old, rich or poor, healthy or sick; they all were victims to her wrath. She would spend night after night terrorizing the villages that surrounded the castle. When she got back from her raids, Dracula would notice she would always have a smile on her face and seemed to glide where ever she went.

Her rampages soon got out of hand, and Dracula noticed this. He had hoped that she would have noticed this on her own, but she did not seem to take any notice of the aftermath of her actions.

"Verona, my darling, what is troubling you so?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"You have just had such a great blood lust lately. Don't get me wrong I enjoy seeing you causing turmoil among the humans, but you get carried away at times."

"What are you saying that I should just not hunt?" she said in a hurt tone.

"No, not at all. I am just saying that you need to restrain yourself to only what you need." She did not have an answer to his statement. She knew that he was right, but she did not want to admit it.

"Why do you feel you must kill all the time Verona?"

With an ashamed look upon her face, she looked away. "It helps me."

"How so?"

"It lets me escape from these feelings that I have, pain, confusion, anger, sorrow, rage. I just can't seem to escape them any other way." As she was talking, the emotions she had tried so long to bottle up started to show traces on her face.

"But, my darling, there is nothing that should cause you this pain."

That set her off. Verona's eyes suddenly became filled with tears and changed to their pale blue state. She turned her back towards him.

"Of course you would say that. You wouldn't know what it was like having to watch your children be born dead. You didn't have them inside of you for as long as I did, so you couldn't know the pain I go through each and every day knowing that I can't do anything to bring them to life."

Dracula was at first taken aback at her reaction. He became angry but then he had sympathy for her. He knew that she had suffered more than he had. He then took her in his arms and held her close to him.

"I know that you have been hurt deeply and that there was nothing that you could do to prevent this from happening, but be patient. We will find the key to their life and we will soon be a complete family. Now come, you have had a tiring day." They then walked off to their room, neither saying another word the rest of the night.

The next 100 years passed by with little change for them. They had had more children, but to no avail, were still born dead. This had caused Verona to start to slowly grow cold over the years.

One night while Verona was in the library, Vlad went out to go for a midnight flight. While he was out, he saw movement below him. He then landed behind one of the buildings. When he walked around, he saw a girl with very light brown hair that had hints of golden blond in it. When she turned around, Vlad saw her face and started to want her like he wanted Verona all those years ago. He still loved Verona, but he wanted to add something new into his life. Vlad also noticed that she was younger than Verona, if not by much. He then walked behind her. He noticed that the garments that she was wearing were that of gypsies'. He knew because he remembered seeing a caravan of gypsies travel through town when he was alive.

He watched her for a while, following her around the town. He was entranced by her. No one had ever done that to him since he first laid eyes on Verona. As he watched her, he made sure to keep his distance, so that she would not notice him. He enjoyed seeing the color in her features, which had left his precious Verona all those years ago.

As he continued to watch this new girl night after night, Verona began to grow suspicious of her master's activities. She would insist upon going with him to the village, but when ever she came along, Dracula made sure to stay clear of the gypsy girl.

One night, right before Dracula was about to leave the castle, he was stopped by Verona.

"Vladislaus, where are you going?"

"I am going out for a midnight flight."

"Would you care for some company?"

"Not tonight my dear."

"Oh," she said half heartedly. She then lowered her eyes to the floor.

Dracula hated to see her like this, so he went over to her. He lifted her head up so that her gaze caught himself. He then smiled at her and caressed the side of her face and kissed her forehead. She could not help but smile back at him, his charm still had its effects on her.

"I just need some time to clear my head and think. You have done nothing wrong my dear."

"I just want you to be happy." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

"I know you do." He then placed one arm around her waist to pull her close to him. He used his other hand to gently stroke her hair in a comforting manor. She then looked up at him with a smile on her face. Vlad smiled back at her, for he hadn't seen her smile as much as she used to. He then leaned down and kissed her tenderly, and with that, he left the castle and headed towards the village.

* * *

**So...what did ya think? Please any comments that you have ( anything that you would like to see in the future, constructive critism,etc.) If you leave a comment you will be my best friend for the day ;) Hope to update soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! First of all, I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my fic and has added it to their favorites. Second, I am sorry that I have not updated in a while, I have been busy with school and what not. So without further interuptions, here is the next instalment of my fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Van Helsing**

* * *

When he got there, it took him a few minutes to find the gypsy girl that he had been watching for the past few weeks. Once he found her, he waited in the shadows till she was alone. While he was waiting, he noticed how her beauty started to touch him in a way that made it seem like he almost had his feelings back. This then made him realize how much he yearned for a new companion. He still loved Verona, but he wanted something new to make things a little more interesting, and this girl would be the perfect thing. When the coast was clear, Dracula stepped out of his hiding place, towards his new future bride.

When he walked up close to her, he cleared his throat and startled her. She then smiled to see that she wasn't imagining things.

"Nice night isn't it?" he asked her.

"Yes, it is indeed, Sir."

"Where are my manners, I am Count Vladislaus Dracula."

"I am Marishka, my lord." She then curtsied, as she was expected to do when meeting royalty.

"You have never heard of me, have you?" He was interested that she didn't run when he introduced himself.

"No, I am sorry."

"Where do you hail from?"

"I am with a traveling gypsy group. We are from Russia. I have been with them ever since I was a child. My parents died when I was very young, and I was found by the gypsies. They have taken care of me ever since. "

Vlad was impressed with her, not just with her beauty, but also with her charm.

"I was just on a stroll around the city; I would be honored if you were to join me." He then raised his arm. She looked around to see if anyone was watching and hesitantly took his arm.

Once they started walking, Vlad asked her questions about herself. He started to use his natural skills in seduction to make her fall in love with him. He was surprised at how fast she gave into his charm, although he was starting to have strong desires for her as well. They continued walking until Marishka started to slow her pace.

"Tired my dear?"

"Unfortunately, I am not accustomed to these rocky roads."

Vlad then leaned in towards her. She looked up towards him. She then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with such intensity that she almost knocked Vlad over. Vlad was shocked but was soon returning the kiss.

"Lets run away," Marishka said as she moved her head back so she could breath. She then placed her arms on Dracula's chest.

"Where to?"

"I don't care. I am tired of the life I live. There is nothing here for me. There is no one here for me."

Vlad knew that her willingness would allow him to take her back to the castle. With a simple wave of his arm, he then made her fall asleep and caught her before she could fall to the ground. He then flew back to the palace with Marishka asleep in his arms. When they got back, he placed her on the bed in the guest room. When he laid her down, he caressed her check. He then looked at the fixtures in the room. Everything was completely black. With a snap of his fingers, everything went from black to either a shade of gold or white.

He then left the room. When he closed the door, he turned around to find Verona.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked him. He had to think of something to tell her without her suspecting. He knew that Verona would easily kill her.

"Nothing, I was just looking around. It has been ages since I was last in this part of the castle." He then led her to his room. Right before sun rise, Vlad looked over to his side to make sure that Verona was asleep. He then dressed himself and headed towards where he had placed Marishka. When he got there, she was still asleep. He quickly went over to the window and drew the curtains so that no traces of sunlight would enter the room. Vlad then made sure that she would not wake up until later that night. He then stepped out into the hall and clapped his hands. A pair of servants then appeared.

"I need you to pick out an outfit for the lady." As they pulled out outfits from the wardrobe, Dracula would look at the out fit and then at her. None of the clothes that were there worked, until they came to the last out fit in the back of the wardrobe. It had a similar style to the one she was wearing currently, but it was much more reveling than her current garments, which Dracula didn't mind at all. It was a made out of a rich gold fabric and had long sleeves that were made from a lighter shade of gold silk. It was also was heavily decorated with beads and had an intricate design on it. Vlad knew this was the one for her. He then left the room and headed back to his room. Once he opened the door, he was greeted by Verona with a stern face.

"Where were you?"

"Why does it matter where I was? It is none of your concern."

"It is my concern, because you are my husband, and I love you. I need you always. I can not ever be happy when you are not here."

"If it pains you so much not to know, I was taking care of some important business." She still did not believe him, but had no choice but to take his word for it. The two then went back to sleep. When it was nightfall, Vlad opened the coffin and let himself out. He knew he would have to get away from Verona in order to go see Marishka.

"Why don't you go to the library and finish that book you had started yesterday? You were very interested in it then." Verona simply looked at him, her eyes narrowed, and then stormed out of the room. Vlad waited till he heard the door to the library shut. He then hurried to Marishka's room so that he would be there when she awoke.

When he opened the door he saw that she was still peacefully asleep. When he closed the door, she opened her eyes, and smiled. She then yawned and stretched and got out of bed. She then walked up to Vlad and laid her head on his chest. He then walked with her to the edge of the bed where he showed her the outfit he had picked out for her. Her eyes glowed with such happiness that once she saw it, she was holding it up to her and looking at it.

"I want to wear it," she said to him.

"That is why I had it laid out for you."

"Turn around and don't look."

Vlad did as he was told and stood in the corner. He took one quick glance over his shoulder to see if she was done or not. He saw her bare back as she started to remove her garments. He then smiled to himself and turned back around. When she was done, she asked Vlad the simple question that all women ask when wearing new clothes.

"How do I look?"

"Most ravishing my dear. I have a second gift for you." He pulled out a ring that was made of entirely gold with diamonds around the center of it. He face became even more shocked than it did when she put her new outfit on.

"Is that for me?"

"It is under one condition: you have to become my bride."

Marishka then flung herself at him and kissed him on the check.

"Of coarse I will!" With that Vlad slipped the ring on her finger. He then sat down on the bed and motioned for her to sit next to him. She did so, and then turned to look at Vlad.

"There are certain things that must be done in order for you to be my bride," he said to her. She then leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder.

"And what might they be?"

"This," and then Dracula grew out his fangs and punctured her neck. She let out a scream of pain, louder than any other scream he had heard before. Marishka also put up more of a fight than he had expected. He held her tight against him. He then lifted his head and wiped the blood off of his mouth. He then took a knife out of his pocket and slit his wrist.

"And this is the second part. Now drink." Marishka was hesitant at first, but then did as she was told. She started drinking slowly then faster. Vlad then removed his arm from her grasp, and the wound healed instantly. Marishka then fell asleep and fell backwards onto the bed. Vlad then picked her up and tucked her in bed. He kissed her forehead and started to walk out of the room when he saw Verona standing in the door way. Shock and terror were the only things visible on her face. Vlad stepped forward towards her, but Verona turned and ran off. Vlad chased after her. Verona then leaped out of a window and flew off into the night. Vlad was not far behind her. He then caught up to her and dragged her down to the ground. The two then turned back into their human forms.

"How could you?" Verona screamed at him, "I thought that you loved me!" She turned her face away from him. "I started to grow suspicious when I could hear a heart beat and could smell blood from that side of the castle. I wouldn't have minded as much if you were simply feeding, but THIS!"

"I would have thought that after all these years you would have known that I am incapable of feeling love."

"Why do you need another bride? Am I not enough for you?" She started tearing up. She turned her back to him and started sobbing.

"You will always be my first bride, and nothing will ever change that." He then placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her towards him. He lifted her chin to his face. She was still crying.

"Stop that," but Verona did not. She only lowered her head. Vlad then started to feel a wave of anger go through him. He then lifted her up by the neck and his eyes turned that piercing blue that they always did.

"When I tell you to do something, do it damn it! I am still the master of this castle and of this family." He then dropped her on the ground. She started gasping for air, even though she didn't need it. She then looked up at his face, it was still stern but not as cross as before. He held out his hand to her. She hesitantly took it and stood up.

"Come, it is almost dawn and we need to sleep. Tomorrow you will meet your new sister."

"Sister?"

"That is how I want the two of you to act towards each other. Now come."

He flew into the air and turned around to wait for her.

"Yes…..Master," and with that Verona followed him back to the castle.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed it. Please don't forget to review. I am always open to new ideas and to see where people would like me to take this story. I hope to update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! So I tried really hard this time to upload faster. I am really impressed with the number of hits this has gotten so far, almost 2000. I hope you enjoy this addition of my story. Don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

They got back just in time, before the sun's rays hit the castle's walls. Verona retreated to her room, waiting till she was in the safety of her own room to release the tears that had built up. Vlad went into his room. As he was falling asleep, he started to sense Marishka, like he did with Verona. He was hoping that she would be less head strong as her.

When Marishka woke up later that night, she thought that what had happened the night before was all just a dream. She first touched her neck on one side, but there was nothing there. She then touched the other side and felt two holes on the side of her neck. She ran to the mirror that was across the room, but when she got there she could not see herself. She screamed, realizing that everything was all too real.

Dracula heard her scream, and came to her room. He opened the door to see her crying on the bed. He went next to her and started caressing her hair. She looked up at him and then placed her head on his chest and continued to cry.

"What's happening to me?" she asked through her tears.

Vlad was unhappy that his new bride was in so much pain. He knew that he would have to have her meet Verona tonight, so the two would be able to get along on the long road trip back to Transylvania.

"My dear, there is someone I want you to meet, but first you must dry your tears." She stopped crying and sat up.

"Come with me, and I will show you your new sister and my other bride."

"You were already married?" Marishka then pushed herself away from him, a look of disgust on her face. "Why didn't you tell me? That is something I would have liked to known. I wouldn't have kissed you in the first place."

"But that is why I didn't tell you. I knew that you would not want to be with me if I had told you. Come, she is very anxious to meet you."

Marishka obeyed and followed him. She clutched on to his arm, for fear of not knowing what to expect from her new "sister". When they reached Verona's room, Vlad turned to Marishka.

"Don't be frightened, no harm will come towards you while I am here." They then entered the room; Verona was standing on the balcony that was attached to her room. She turned towards them with sadness on her face, but when she looked at Marishka her expression became cold like ice.

"My dear this is Marishka, your new sister and my new bride. Marishka this is Verona, my first bride." Marishka looked at Verona and noticed that she indeed was very beautiful. The room was silent for a while. Marishka was the first to speak.

"It is a pleasure to meet you... sister." It felt odd for her to say that. She had never had a sister before. She was an only child when she was alive. Verona stayed silent. Vlad looked at the two and decided that he needed to let them bond.

"I will leave you to talk. If you need me I will be in my study." With that he kissed Verona on the check and then turned and did the same to Marishka. Once Vlad left the room, the two women stared at each other.

"I am sorry if I have caused any pain to you. I did not know of your existence until a few minutes ago," Marishka said quietly while looking at the floor. She couldn't help but be terrified of Verona.

"I learned of your existence last night, after you agreed to become my master's bride." Verona was very calm with her voice. She knew this girl was not to blame completely for her problems.

"Well Marishka, we will be together for a while, so why don't we get to know each other?" Verona went and sat on the bench near the window. Marishka sat next to her. Verona started off with where she came from and how she met Dracula and about their children. When Verona started talking about children, Marishka started to get embarrassed, but when she heard of how they could not live, she could not help but feel sympathetic towards her. After Verona finished talking about herself, Marishka started her story. The two started to grow a bond that would not be able to be broken. They talked till the dawn. Verona looked out and saw that the sun would rise soon.

"You should get some sleep, your body is still adjusting to the new habits you will have. Will you be able to find your way back to your room?"

"I don't really know my way around yet and I would prefer some company; you wouldn't mind walking with me, would you?" Verona smiled at her. The two walked side by side until they reached Marishka's room. When the door was opened, Marishka saw that there was a coffin sitting in the middle of the floor.

"What is that for?"

"That is where you will sleep, when you are not with the master."

"It looks rather uncomfortable."

"It isn't so bad. Now hurry along, the sun is about to rise." Marishka turned and hugged Verona, who was surprised at the gesture.

"I can't wait to talk to you some more tonight sister." With that, Marishka went into her coffin and Verona left to her room. Once Verona had fallen asleep, Vlad went to each of their rooms, staying out of the reaches of the sun. He looked to see that both were asleep. As he was walking back to his coffin, he was glad that the two of them had started to get along. He stepped into his coffin and waited for the ice to form over him. He then fell asleep with a smile on his face, something that hadn't happened in a long time.

The next night, before Marishka woke up, Verona went and saw Vlad in his study. When she entered, he looked up from his work and then went back to it.

"I just would like to thank you."

"What for?" Vlad was curious for he didn't expect to hear that from her.

"For making Marishka part of our family."

"Since the two of you have bonded so well, why don't you be her teacher? I think you are capable to take that task on." Verona was happy that she would be able to teach her new sister how they lived. It would be like teaching a child how to walk, which is she saw it in her eyes. She ran over to his side, hugged him and then kissed him on the check. She ran out of the room and headed towards Marishka's room. When she got there, Marishka was still asleep. Verona then opened the coffin lid. She then tapped Marishka on the shoulder.

"What?" she said in a sleepy voice.

"Tonight you have some learning to do."

"Can't I at least sleep a few more minutes?"

"No, now come on, get up. We have got work to do." Verona then opened the door to the terrace that lead from Marishka's room. She then looked to see how far up they were. They were higher than when she first learned how to fly. She then turned and pulled Marishka towards the door. She sleepily followed, taking very slow steps. When she got outside, she yawned and then turned towards Verona.

"What is so important that I can not sleep a few extra minutes?"

"Tonight you have to learn one of the most useful abilities we have, flying. Now it took me a few times to get it, so don't worry, it will take some time." With that she motioned for Marishka to get up on the ledge. Once she was up there, she got up herself.

"Now watch me." She jumped off the ledge and turned into her demon form. She then turned to Marishka.

"Now you try." Marishka looked down at the ground and then back up at Verona. "Don't worry, I'll catch you if I need to."

Marishka took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and leaned forward. Next thing she knew she felt air rushing against her face. She opened her eyes and saw the ground coming closer and closer towards her. She started to scream in terror and closed her eyes. Right before she thought she would hit the ground, she felt something grab a hold of her wrist. She then looked up and saw Verona.

"I told you I would catch you. I didn't expect it your first time. Let's try it again." They tried another three times. Right before they were about to start the fourth time, Marishka started to look disappointed.

"I don't think I can do it." She then sat on the railing. Verona sat next to her and changed back into her human form.

"You just need to concentrate a little more. After you get the hang of it, it becomes second nature." Marishka then closed her eyes as tight as she could, and concentrated as much as she could towards being able to fly. When she opened her eyes again, she was still sitting on the railing. She then looked at Verona.

"I can't do it."

"Think again." Verona then pulled something leathery towards Marishka.

"What is that?"

"Look behind you." Marishka turned to see what Verona was talking about. She saw how her body was the same as how Verona's was a minute ago. Her skin had changed to grey, and her clothes had fused into her skin. She then hugged her sister and Verona smiled inwardly at Marishka's progress so far.

"Now, onto the next part of the lesson, being able to fly." Verona then jumped off of the ledge and motioned for Marishka to join her. Almost instantly, she started to hear a loud swooping noise. She looked behind her to see that she was flying. She then started to follow Verona through the forest, dodging trees, diving down to the ground and then coming back up at the last second. Verona then turned to Marishka.

"Now we fed." Verona then headed off towards the village, closely followed by Marishka.

Once they got to the village, Verona and Marishka landed on the top of a building and looked around the streets. Marishka then spotted someone and jumped off the roof. She then swooped at the villager, who was a girl of no more than 13, and let out a loud shriek. She then landed in front of her and changed back into her human form. The girl, horror struck, tried to run in the other direction. Marishka then ran up next to her and flung her across the street into a wall. The girl got up as quickly as she could and almost reached the door of a building, but Marishka grabbed her from behind and threw her into the street. The sound of bones breaking could be heard. The girl got up slowly, and right as she got on her hands and knees, she was lifted up by the neck.

"This was fun, hopefully we can do it again," and with that Marishka extended her jaw and let her fangs grow out and sunk them into the girls neck. She drank quickly, not letting a single drop escape her. Once the girl was completely drained, she dropped her on the ground.

"Then again," she said, "there won't be a next time for you." Marishka then laughed at the motionless corpse.

Verona then landed next to her, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. With her finger, Verona quickly wiped it off and lick what little bit was left up. She smiled, and then Marishka returned the gesture and the two then headed off back to the castle.

Once they got back to the castle, the two hurried to see Dracula before the sun rose. They found him in his room pacing the ceiling. Marishka flew up to him. Verona gracefully walked up the wall until she was with the two of them.

"Did everything go according to plan?" he asked them. He already knew the answer because he could feel the bond starting to form between the two of them. Marishka simply smiled at Verona and then embraced Vlad.

"I don't want anything to happen to our family." Dracula looked down at her when she said family. He liked the sound of that. He then looked at Verona, whom he could tell wanted to be in Marishka's place. He then motioned for her to come to him. She quickly came up next to him. Vlad moved Marishka to the other side of him so that he would be able to kiss both of his brides. The two of them started to kiss his face and waited for him to return the same affection back. Verona then noticed once that Vlad returned her kisses, that he did so with as much passion as he had done when they first met. She then looked up at him and saw him kissing Marishka just as he had done to her a second ago. Vlad then grabbed the two of them by the waist and jumped to the floor. They then slowly moved towards Vlad's coffin. Vlad then focused all his attention on Verona for a few seconds. He pulled her close to him and he then kissed her and she returned the kiss. She knew that he was saying good night to her. As she pulled away from him, she held onto his hand. As she started to turn to go to her room, Vlad pulled her back and then kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night my dear. Sleep well," he said to her she then smiled at him and left the room. He then turned back at Marishka who was staring at the floor.

"What is wrong my bride?"

"It still is strange, having to share you, but I will learn." With that final comment, she launched herself at him and latched her arms around his neck. Vlad then lowered the two of them onto his bed. By the time the sun had come up, they were both asleep. Marishka curled up under Dracula's arms, one hand on his chest, the other above her once beating heart. She had a smile on her face, as she let her mind start to wander; all she could think about was her master.

* * *

**I really hope that you enjoyed it! If you have any suggestions, questions, cries of outrage, etc., please feel free to either leave a comment or message me. Thanks again for everyone who has been reading and leaving comments.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Greetings and slatutations everyone! I would like to thanks everyone who commented on the last few chapters, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please don't forget to leave a comment or send me a message on your thoughts about the story so far.**

* * *

When she woke up the next night, Marishka looked over to her right and saw Dracula still asleep, with his arms in a tight embrace around her. She smiled and cuddled up closer to him. She then decided to let herself fall back asleep when she suddenly felt hungry. She then opened her eyes and tried to wriggle free from Dracula's hold. When she couldn't, she started to contemplate if she should wake her master up, or if she should wait. She was going to wait until she started to feel starved. She then turned on her side.

"Master?" Dracula didn't move. She then started to nudge his shoulder.

"Master, please wake up." He simply grunted. She then started to look around to see if there were anything she could do. She then thought of something. She started to outline his lips with her index finger, but Dracula didn't stir. She then kissed him as hard as she could. She looked down at his eyes to see if they were open. She saw that he was wide awake then.

"Wanting more already?" he asked her with a smile on his face.

"I couldn't think of another way to wake you. I need to go out for a bit."

"What is it that you need?"

"I am…..thirsty, I think that is the right term."

"Yes, but you fed yesterday. Your body should be fine for a while."

"I know, but I can't help but feel that I need to go feed." Dracula then released his embrace of her. Marishka then slid out of bed and went over to where she had removed her clothes the night before. She then went to the window. Vlad was right behind her. He then called Verona to him so she would join them. Over the years, he had found a way to have her come to him without calling for her out loud. He and Marishka then leapt out of the window into the cold night air. They were shortly joined by Verona. They then headed to the village.

Marishka started to fly faster and faster almost out of reach of the others. She then flew above the town and let out a fit of laughter. She then swooped down and flew through a roof. The people inside looked at her and then ran out screaming. Marishka then flew after everyone; young or old, she didn't care who she killed. All she knew was that she was hungry. She was shortly joined by Verona and Dracula. Dracula was pleased to see that his new bride was not afraid to cause havoc. He then knew that it was time for them to return back to his castle in Transylvania. He then swooped down and picked up one of the older men in the crowd and drained him. Verona chased after a little old lady.

Marishka first fed on a young man. After she had finished with him did she realize how hungry she actually was. She then saw a woman with a baby in her arms, cowering in fear. Marishka then remembered how she felt when Verona said that her children were unable to live. She became filled with rage and flew towards her. She picked up the woman and bared her fangs at her. As she sunk her fangs into the woman's neck, she not only heard the cries of the woman, but also to high pitched wail of her child. Once Marishka finished with the mother, she tossed her aside and then quickly sustained her hunger by draining the child. She then flew next to her master, who was admiring his newest bride's work.

"Let us return my lord." Vlad then looked at Verona who was less than ten meters away from them. He then let out a roar that pierced the night sky and was echoed by the sound of Marishka's giggles of amusement.

When they got back to the castle, Vlad turned to his brides.

"Be prepared to leave in the morning. We are going home." Verona had a look of joy come over her face while Marishka looked confused.

"What's wrong Marishka?"

"Is this not our home?"

"This is merely a second home. Our true home is back in the master's homeland, in Transylvania. We will leave in the carriage in the morning." With that, Vlad summoned two servants and told them to make ready for their departure.

While Verona packed her belongings, Marishka watched her through the door way.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Our other home."

"It is in the mountains, the view is breath-taking, at least it would be if we breathed. You can see everything for miles. It is so high up, that there is an eternal snow."

Marishka started to picture it in her head. She then left Verona and started to walk around the castle corridors, thinking about Castle Dracula. While she was walking imagining what her new life would be like, she was interrupted by one of the servants.

"The carriage is ready, my lady."

Marishka then followed him to the stables, where the carriage was. When she got there, Verona and Dracula were already there.

"I know that you can walk faster than a mortal," Verona said in a teasing manor. Marishka smiled and rolled her eyes while resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at her and then glided up next to Dracula. Vlad then opened the door to the carriage and motioned for Verona to get in.

"I am sorry my dear, but I did not expect to be bringing back another upon my return. You will share my coffin." He then had Marishka step into the carriage. He waited until she was in his coffin before he got in himself.

It took them a day and a half to get back to Transylvania. When they reached the gates of the castle, they arose from their sleep, with Verona in her own coffin and Marishka with Dracula. Dracula was the first to step out of the carriage and held an arm out for each of his brides. He then led them into the castle. Marishka was awe struck with the size of the castle and became even more amazed at the inside of it. Once they reached the grand hall, Marishka looked up and saw Verona's children.

"What are those?" she asked as she pointed directly up. Verona looked up and then started to get emotional. She started to weep onto Vlad's shoulder. He then stroked her hair to comfort her.

"Those are our children. I hope to one day find a way to bring them to life, but until that time…." He then looked down at his youngest bride who was looking over at Verona. She then pulled her sister from her master's arm and pulled her up to the ceiling with her. Marishka then stood with Verona by her children for the majority of the night. Vlad retired to his study and started looking thorough the book that he had left open on his desk. He started to read from the place where he left off. He continued until dawn. He then returned to the great hall to show Marishka to her new room, who was still on the ceiling with Verona. He casually walked up to them.

"My dears it is time to retire to our chambers. Verona will you take Marishka to her room?"

Verona wiped away her tears. "Yes, my Lord."

She then took Marishka to her room. When they got there, Marishka opened the door and gasped. The room was covered with silk tapestries and gold stings of beads. Marishka ran over and looked through the wardrobe and through the jewelry box. She pulled out a pair for gold earrings and a gold necklace.

"Are these mine?" she asked Verona.

"Everything in this room is yours. It is _your_ room after all."

Marishka smiled at the treasures that she held in her hand. She then looked up at Verona.

"I don't know how I can ever thank you."

"It was not me who arranged your room for you. It was the Master."

"How can I ever repay him?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

Marishka then looked down at the floor and blushed. She knew it was a stupid question. She knew what her master expected from her.

"Now my sister, I bid you farewell, until tomorrow."

"Good night."

Verona closed the door as she left the room. Marishka then walked towards the window. She sat down and looked out over the horizon. As the sun started to rise, it let out a small beam of light towards her. As it hit her hand, she started to feel it burning. She moved out of the light quickly and looked down at her hand. There was a hole that emitted the smell of burned flesh. She then touched the hole and felt pain. Then the hole started to vanish. As her skin grew back, her eyes grew wider. Once her hand was as it was before, she ran her finger over where her injury had been. There was no trace of it being there. She then headed to her coffin and slept peacefully.

The next 100 years passed more quickly for Vlad than the previous years did. He had his two lovely brides at his side. Both had bore him many children, but still none had lived yet. He started doing even more research to find a way to bring his children to life. He would spend night after night looking for anything that would awake them. Verona and Marishka had grown closer and were still able to share their master. When Marishka had her first children, Verona comforted her and helped her get through the new mother's pain. Marishka loved her sister dearly, but was starting to grow lonely. Dracula saw this in her facial expressions. He had Verona spend more time with her, but to no avail, she was still in a deep depression. Dracula then decided to confront her and see what was to be done.

"What is troubling you my dear?"

"Oh…nothing my lord."

"Come now, you think that after all these years I still do not know when you are upset. I can sense your feelings; tell me what is causing you so much pain?"

"It just seems empty in our home. I feel alone at times."

"You have Verona and myself, and soon we will have our children at our sides."

"I know Master. I love both of you unconditionally; it's just still feels empty in this big house." Dracula then thought this over and noticed how she was right. It was rather empty. There was something missing, he just didn't know what. Then he got an idea.

"I think I know something that will cheer you up, but first bring Verona here; I want both of you to listen to this."

Marishka quickly ran off towards Verona's room. When she got there, Verona was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Come quick, the master has something he wants to tell us." Verona laid down her book and the two ran off to hear what Dracula had to say. When they returned to his study, Dracula called them to him. They both obeyed without any objections.

"It has come to my attention that this house seems too empty," he said to them. Verona looked curious while Marishka became embarrassed and looked at the floor.

"I think that it is time for another family member, except this time I want the two of you to pick her. She will be your sister." Verona looked shocked, as did Marishka. The two then looked at each other and back at Dracula.

"Master, are you sure?" Marishka asked.

"Yes, this seems like a big decision. Are you sure you do not want more time to think on this?" Verona asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Why do you question my judgment?" Dracula asked in an annoyed tone.

"I just want to make sure that this is the right decision."

"I appreciate your concern, but I have been thinking this over for some time, before Marishka brought it to my attention."

Marishka blushed an even brighter shade of pink than she already was. She then looked down at the ground and waited for her master to start speaking again.

"I do not wish for my brides to be unhappy, so go, find your new sister."

Marishka squealed with joy and threw her arms around Dracula's neck. She then started kissing his face fervently, but Verona remained in the same spot. Dracula noticed this and after returning Marishka's kisses, he walked over to her side.

"Marishka, will you leave me with Verona for a little while."

Marishka knew that it was not wise to argue with him, so she reluctantly relinquished her grasp from around his neck and quietly glided out of the room.

"Why are you not happy? I am only doing this for you and Marishka."

"I thought I would be enough, but when I saw you make her part of our family, I thought that you did not love me. I don't know if I will be able to go through that again." She then lowered her head.

Dracula then lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes. He saw the resemblance of a tear start to form in her eye. He then wiped it away and pulled Verona into a loving embrace.

"I will always love you and have a special place in my heart for you. After all, you will always be my first bride." He then kissed her forehead. "Do not worry, this is all for your happiness. Now go, and choose wisely my dear."

She then gave a faint smile and rested her head on his chest for a minute. He stroked her hair reassuringly and then sent her on her way.

During the next few weeks Marishka and Verona went throughout the village, looking for their new sister. They were starting to lose hope of them finding their new sister, until one night, Marishka found exactly who they were looking for.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be updating as soon as I can. Leave a comment with ideas for future chapters, or what you liked/disliked about this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, I have just really wanted to make this chapter good because it introduces *drum roll*...ALEERA! She is my favorite character in the entire movie, as I am sure you have noticed from my screen name. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to R&R :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Van Helsing  
*Constantine is my character, if you would like to use him please ask so, and I will be more than willing to let you, but only if you ask ;)***

* * *

_August 25, 1637_

_Things are not as they used to be between me and Prince Constantine .I remember when we were simply acquaintances. The way that he looks at me now makes me feel warm and excited on the inside. His tender touch makes me comforted. I was sure that the two of us were to be together, and he confirmed my suspicion by asking for my hand in marriage today. I gladly accepted and we are to be wed in a month. When I told father the news, he was thrilled. I cannot express the feelings I am feeling right now._

Aleera looked at what she had just written in her diary. She then looked at the ring on her finger. Smiling to herself, she closed the book and walked over to her window. As she stepped into the sun she felt it start to warm her skin.

Aleera was the only child of a wealthy lord in the city of Budapest. Her mother had died in childbirth. She was the only thing that her father had left. She had been spending each summer at the Valerious castle, and had become the closest of friends with the Valerious children, Constantine and Anya. Her infatuation with the prince had started to grow as soon as the two met. She dreamed of one day marrying the one that she fell in love with, and that time had come.

She looked outside her window and saw that the sun was setting. She then readied herself for bed and then went to sleep, dreaming peacefully about her future life. Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched.

Marishka was flying through the town, when she decided to go wreck havoc on the Valerious castle with Verona. When she was flying by one of the windows of the castle she saw what looked like a dim flame in the room. She went back to see what it was, and saw that it was a girl she had seen.

"What is it?" Verona asked her.

"Come quick! I think I just found something!"

Verona flew over to her sister. They both looked in at the girl who was sleeping. Marishka then opened the window.

"What are you doing Marishka?"

"I'm going to go in for a closer look."

Once Marishka was inside, she changed into her human form and walked over to the girl's bed. She noticed her features were not something she had seen recently. Her skin was fair and without a single flaw. Her hair was the color of fire which seemed to dance in the moon light. Marishka walked up next to her and sat on the edge of the bed, without making it shift. She looked down at her and smiled.

_I have found you, my sister _she said to herself. She then looked out the window at Verona. She smiled at her. Verona had a look of shear terror on her face. Marishka looked behind her and saw that Prince Constantine was standing right behind her with a silver stake. He then ran at her while letting out a tremendous yell that awoke Aleera. Aleera looked up and saw Marishka next to her. Marishka jumped out of the way and flew out of the window to her sister. The two then returned to Castle Dracula.

Aleera was horror struck. She had never known of the vampires' existence. She then looked up at Constantine.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine. What was that, and, more importantly, what were you doing in my chambers this late at night?"

"I just came to see you, that is all, and it seems that it was perfect timing too."

"True, but you still haven't answered my first question," she said in a rather irritated tone.

"It is a long story."

"Well now that I am awake, I have time to listen."

He sat down next to her. He moved her hair away from her neck and looked for any bite marks. He then sighed with relief to see that there were none. He then embraced her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"What were you looking for?" she asked him.

"To see if you were bitten."

"What?"

"I will have to explain my family's history for you to understand."

He then told her everything about his family's curse from Dracula. He told her about Dracula's brides and how they plagued the village for centuries. Aleera listened intently and once Constantine had finished his story, she was glad that he had come in to check on her.

"What do you think they were doing in my room?" she asked.

"I am not sure. The one you met tonight was Marishka. She is the youngest of the three vampires."

"Do you think they will come back tonight?"

"I am not sure, but judging by the fact that the sun is about to come up, I doubt it."

Aleera looked outside and saw that he was right. She then yawned and stretched. Constantine smiled at her.

"Rest, you were unfortunately deprived of it last night. I will tell father about this and see to it that precautions are put in place."

Aleera smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. Once he left the room, she laid back and tried to sleep, but all she could think about was the woman standing over her. Eventually she gave into her body's tiredness and fell asleep.

The next few days passed slowly for Aleera. She could not forget what had happened to her that one night. She always kept remembering the way the one called Marishka had looked at her. It was an expression of curiosity, something that Aleera didn't expect to see after hearing about the monstrous things that she had done.

One day Aleera decided to go for a ride through the country side. As she was leaving she noticed that it was starting to get overcast. She rode off towards the woods. She didn't know that she was being closely followed by Marishka, who was hiding in the trees from her view. Marishka followed her until she was deep in the woods. When they got there, Marishka dropped down from the tree tops, but was still out of Aleera's view. She hid herself and watched her. Aleera then got off her horse and started to look around when she heard a voice.

"Hello my dear."

Aleera wheeled around and saw a dark shadow.

"Who are you?"

"I'm surprised you don't remember." Marishka then made herself visible. Aleera became terrified and took a step back. She turned to get on her horse, but Marishka was in front of her.

"It is rude to walk away from someone when they are talking to you."

Aleera started to back away slowly.

"What do you want with me? If you are going to kill me, get it over with, I'm not much of one for slow deaths."

"Oh, don't worry. I am not going to harm you. I just would like to know a little bit about you."

"Do you always do this?"

"No usually I don't talk to humans unless I plan on tormenting them before I kill them."

"How could you do that? Have you no sense of compassion?"

"It is just like you humans with animals. You kill so you can survive, as do we."

Aleera was still backing away. Marishka was right in front of her in the blink of an eye.

"Why do you keep trying to escape?"

"I personally don't plan on being killed today." With that Aleera sprinted and mounted her horse. She then left at a full gallop, but found that Marishka kept up with her with ease.

"I'll make you a deal human," Marishka said to her.

"What?"

"I will leave you if you answer one question for me."

Aleera then slowed her horse down to a stop.

"What is your question?"

"I simply ask what your name is. I would very much like to know."

Aleera thought about if she should tell her, and decided that this was the only to get out alive.

"My name is Aleera."

"Aleera, such a beautiful name," Marishka replied back. She was about to turn to leave when Aleera said something.

"Wait!"

Marishka turned around, "Yes?"

"Tell me, why are you so interested in me?"

Marishka contemplated this. She did not want to give away her plan to have her be her new sister.

"It has just been a long time since I have talked to anyone but my Master and sister. I just wanted to hear a new voice." With that, she left, vanishing into the trees from which she came.

Aleera stared after her. She then noticed that it was starting to get late. She then headed back to the Valerious castle.

When she got back, she told Constantine everything that had happened to her. He grew worried and it showed on his face.

"I don't want you leaving here alone again. It is too dangerous. Nothing good ever comes from their type."

"She said she only wanted to know my name."

"This is not like them. Are you sure that Marishka was the only one there?"

"If any of the others were there, they did not make their presence known."

"This worries me. I am going to go tell father."

"You shouldn't bother him with this. He is busy enough as it is."

"This is more important than anything else he could have."

Aleera watched him leave the room. She then sat on the bench next to the window and looked out at the moon.

When Marishka got back to the castle, Verona was in her room.

"Where were you?"

"I was out."

"If the master knew that you were gone…"

"Don't worry, I didn't get hurt."

"Then tell me, what were you doing?"

Over the years they had been together, Verona started to have a motherly affection towards Marishka. She was always wondering where she was or what she was doing, when she wasn't in her sight. Marishka then told her about her encounter with the girl she had seen the night before. Verona grew worried and interested all at the same time. While Marishka was telling her story, Dracula walked in.

"Did you enjoy your little conversation with that human?" he asked in an angered tone.

"I... I was just…."

"She found someone who she thinks could possibly become our sister," Verona said as she noticed Marishka's confidence fade.

"Well," said Dracula in a calmer voice, "what is she like."

Marishka then described Aleera to her master. As she was talking, Dracula was starting to visualize what this girl looked like.

"I want you to bring her here tomorrow."

"There is only one problem with that, my lord."

"And what is that?" he asked in an irritated voice. He did not like to be told that there were complications to his plans.

"She is engaged to the prince. He won't let go of her easily."

Dracula then became enraged. He had not expected anything like this to happen. His eyes turned their icy blue, as they always did when he was angered. He then turned towards his brides, who had backed away, for fear of what his anger might cause him to do to them.

"Come, I will not harm you. I simply am surprised at this, but it may play in our favor."

"How?" Marishka asked.

"You will see when the time comes."

He then motioned for the two of them to come to him. They all then spent the rest of the night in Dracula's room and none of them left that room until the next night.

* * *

**I'm sure you have noticed after this chapter that I have wanted Aleera to have a much deeper past than the other two brides. With her I felt that I had a little more room to play around with because in the movie she had a sort of hidden motivation, and I wanted to bring that out in this story. It will be revealed in a later chapter, but for now it will remain hidden. Until next time, auf wiedersein!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! I would like to thank everyone who added my story onto their favorites and alerts. I would like to especially thank Jasper Blood and Snips95 for their comments on the last chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review, because they make my day and tend to get me to write faster *wink* *wink*... :)**

* * *

Marishka woke up early to prepare herself mentally for the task that lied before her. She waited until Verona and Dracula woke up before she left. As she was flying, she heard something behind her. It was Verona.

"I am interested to see this human that you have become infatuated with. Plus the master wants to make sure that you return safely with her."

Marishka smiled at her and the two then headed off towards the castle.

Aleera was sleeping peacefully, with Constantine outside of her room, standing guard. When Marishka and Verona got to her window, Marishka carefully opened it, so that it would not make a sound. She and Verona then turned into their human forms and walked over to Aleera's bed side. Verona looked at her and smiled.

"You were wise in picking this one Marishka." Verona walked up to Aleera and looked at her sleeping peacefully.

"How do you plan on moving her without waking her up?" Verona asked.

"Hmm…I hadn't thought of that."

"I figured that you hadn't, and that is why the Master gave me something to keep her asleep." Verona then pulled out a small vile with a clear liquid. She then opened the vile and put a few drops in Aleera's mouth.

"Try to wake her now," she said to Marishka.

Marishka then touched her arm. Nothing happened. She then tried gently shaking her, but still Aleera remained asleep. Marishka smiled at this. Verona then motioned for her to bring Aleera as she changed into her demon form. Marishka then carried her all the way back to Castle Dracula.

When they got there, Aleera was still asleep. Verona helped Marishka place Aleera on the bed and the two of them watched her sleep.

"What do you think she is dreaming about?" Marishka asked.

"I am not sure. I do not hold that power over humans."

"But I do," a voice said from behind them. They both turned and saw that Dracula was standing in the door way.

"Master, we have brought her, our new sister."

"I can see that. Well Marishka, you were right when you said she was quite beautiful. I think she will make a fine addition to our family."

"Master will you tell us what she is thinking about?" Marishka asked in an almost childlike tone.

Dracula then touched his index finger to Aleera's forehead.

"She is dreaming of her love… Constantine is his name."

"See if there is anything about me, Master," Marishka asked.

"You seem to be darting in and out of her dream. There are some parts where you are there, others where you are not."

"When will she wake master?"

"Verona how many drops did you give her?"

"Three."

"She will wake up tomorrow night, perfect. I will need you two to get things ready for her. I will talk to her tomorrow night. Then she will become one of us." With that, he left the room and headed to his own.

The next morning, back at the Valerious castle, Constantine knocked on the door of Aleera's room.

"Aleera? Are you awake?"

There was no answer. He smiled to himself.

"She must be sleeping still," he thought to himself. He then opened the door and noticed that her bed was empty. He looked around the room franticly. He kept calling her name but there was no reply. He ran down to his father's study and told him of what had happened.

"My son she is lost to us then. There is only one group of creatures that would take her away from you."

"I will not stop fighting for her. I will bring her back to me," and with that he stormed out of the room.

Later that night, Aleera woke up and noticed that it was dark out side, but that she was not where she had fallen asleep last night. She looked around to see if there was anything to tell her where she was, but could find nothing. She then heard the door open and she turned her head quickly to see who it was. It was a man she had never laid eyes upon before. She couldn't help but admit that he was rather attractive.

"Good evening my dear."

"Good evening sir. May I enquire what your name is?"

"Where are my manners? I am Count Vladislaus Dragulia, but the majority of people now days call me simply Dracula."

Aleera gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"Why so shocked? Were you expecting someone else?"

"Why have you taken me away from my home?"

"I did not take you, my brides did. I made a bargain with them and they have done their half of it. Now it is my turn."

He then went behind her and took in her aroma. Aleera sat quaking with fear.

"There, there. I will not hurt you." He then turned her towards him. He put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. Once she locked eyes with him, she could not look away. She slowly started to feel draw to him. She started to lean in towards him. She then had an image of Constantine flash before her, she pulled back.

"What is wrong with me, I hate you. I hate you due to all the pain you have caused my love and his family…"

Dracula put a finger on her lip. He then smiled at her. She couldn't resist him. He then leaned in towards her and pulled her face to his.

"You will be my final bride." He then kissed her. Aleera tried to fight him off of her, but was unable to match his strength. She then had no choice but to give into his demands. She then pulled away for air and right as she did, she looked at Dracula who had moved her hair away from her neck. Her eyes grew wide with fear. She tried to escape his grip, but it was too late.

He plunged his fangs into her neck. Aleera tried to push him away but her punches started to grow weaker and weaker. Dracula then came up, blood on his chin. He then picked Aleera up and laid her on the bed. He slit his wrist and started to let the blood drain into her mouth. She then started to close her eyes and die, but right as the blood started to go down her throat, images of Constantine started to go into her mind, but they were soon replaced by images of Dracula. As her pleasant memories of Constantine started to fade away, her love for him started to dissolve as well. She jolted up and started to drink the blood directly from Dracula's arm. Dracula was amazed at this and he started to feel himself grow weak from it.

"That is enough," but Aleera kept drinking.

"Enough!" He pulled his arm away from her grip. He looked back at her. Blood was along her lower lip. He wiped it away, and as he did, she threw her arms around him and kissed him more passionately than he did to her before. He then returned the kiss and the two stayed there for what were only a few minutes, but seemed like hours to Aleera.

"You will need your rest my dear. Your body still has much to change before you are truly one of us." He then picked her up and with a snap of his fingers, a coffin was in front of them.

"Don't leave me," she said in a very faint voice. She could start to feel the agonizing pain coarse through her body, but did her best not to scream and writhe in pain in front of Dracula.

Vlad smiled at her.

"You will need your sleep, tomorrow you will be with me, for all eternity."

He then caressed the side of her face and she nuzzled up against him. He then gently placed her in and kissed her cheek. She smiled back at him and then fell asleep, letting the transformation take its long and painful course.

"Sleep well my bride. Sleep well my Aleera."

Constantine spent the whole day looking for Aleera. When he started to feel all hope was lost, he went to the church in the village to pray. While he was there, a few of the monks that resided over it noticed him and walked up to him.

"Prince Constantine, how may we help you on this fine morning?"

Constantine's eyes were red from lack of sleep. He turned to them and they all took a step back.

"I have lost my bride to be to Dracula." At the mention of his name, the candles around him flickered, as if the mere mention of him were a sin.

"I don't know what I will do without her, she is my everything."

The monks took pity on him and told him to follow them. They took him back to the cellar of the church, where they told him to wait outside the door. When they returned, they came out with a small vile of green liquid.

"The ancient writings of your ancestor, Valerious the Elder, have stated that there is only one way to kill Dracula, and that is by the venom from the bite of the wolf."

They then handed this to him.

"Use it well my son. You will know when the time is right."

Constantine them left the monastery and returned home. He waited until that night to try to find Dracula's castle.

That night, in Castle Dracula, Aleera woke up from the deep pain that she felt in her chest. She clutched at her heart and felt that is was not beating. She then touched her skin and it was ice cold. Aleera then noticed that she was in a box and slowly opened the lid, as she tried to remember where she was. She became worried as she remembered the events that had happened the night before and ran over the mirror on the vanity. She went to check and see if her face was pale, but when she looked in the mirror, there was nothing there. She screamed out in terror because of what was happening to her.

Dracula heard her scream from his study, just as Marishka and Verona heard it from their rooms. Dracula was the first one to get there. He threw the door open to see what was the matter. Aleera then turned and saw him. She then felt a deep desire for his touch form inside of her. She ran to him and put her head onto his chest. She started to cry into his shoulder, and he started to stroke her hair.

"What's happening to me?" she asked in between sobs.

"Your body is still changing. It will take some time to get used to."

"I am so frightened."

This was a surprise to Dracula. None of his other brides were ever upset during their change. Shocked yes, but never upset. He kissed the top of her head and then lifted her face up to look at him.

"There is nothing to be afraid of now, my dear. You are safe, and soon strong enough to become a serious threat to humanity."

She then smiled at him and he kissed her lips tenderly, while Aleera kissed back with more passion than she ever knew she possessed. Verona entered the room, closely followed by Marishka. Verona then cleared her throat. Dracula then looked at his other brides. Aleera turned and hissed at them. Once the noise escaped her throat, she felt her teeth elongate. She then took her hand and touched them; they were sharp to the touch.

Marishka's face became stern while Verona let her fangs grow out as well to show that she was not scared of the new comer.

"Marishka, Verona, this is your new sister and my bride, Aleera." Marishka was overwhelmed at how different Aleera looked than she did the night she brought her to the castle. Verona showed little emotion in her facial expression towards her new 'relative'.

"Aleera, these are my other brides, Marishka and Verona." Marishka smiled politely; Verona nodded slightly.

"You," Aleera said as she pointed at Marishka, "you are the one who brought me here."

Marishka looked at her new sister, trying not to show the excitement that she was starting to get from her younger sister.

"Yes, I did."

"You expect me to share him with you two?" she said as she laid a hand on Dracula's chest.

"That is what we have been doing for the past 100 years," Verona said in a harsh tone. It was obvious that she was not pleased with how her new sister was acting.

Aleera simply frowned in disapproval. She then looked up at Dracula, whose face did not show whose side he was on.

"Aleera, I have work I have to get to, your sisters will help you adjust to your new life."

"Sisters?"

He then motioned to Marishka and Verona.

"They are as much of family to you as I am. They will teach you the basics."

He then walked over to Verona and whispered something into her ear so that Aleera couldn't hear it and placed something in her hand. Verona then smiled and looked at Marishka and nodded. Marishka then looked at Aleera, who had a look of confusion on her face.

When Dracula left the room, Verona and Marishka turned towards their new sister. They then started to circle her, thinking to themselves and nodding every now and then.

"First things first, we have to get you out of those old clothes."

Aleera looked down at her dress that she was wearing. She had to admit it was a little plain, but she didn't want to say anything. She then looked up and saw Marishka tearing through the closet in her room. She then turned around and was holding a long gown with flowing sleeves.

"This is perfect! Try it on."

Aleera took the dress and looked down at it. It was white that faded into pink further down the dress. It also was embroidered with gold fixtures. It was a little lower cut that what Aleera was used to, but she didn't mind, as long as it would attract Dracula's attention. It also had a section around the waist that was sheer and was made of a thin silk.

"How will this keep me warm? It is almost winter."

Verona simply smiled while Marishka busted out laughing.

"You do not need to worry about the cold ever again. You will not feel it."

While Aleera was changing clothes, Marishka was looking for accessories, while Verona sat by the window, looking at the stars.

"What do you think?"

Aleera turned around to show her sisters her dress. Verona's eyes lit up and Marishka became very excited. Aleera turned around to make the bottom of the dress fan out.

"It's perfect! Just your size," Marishka said.

"It does flatter you well," Verona said. She was starting to settle down and become accustomed to her new sister. Aleera smiled at the two of them. She went to move her hair out of her face, when she felt the bite marks on the side of her neck. She quickly pulled her hand back.

"What's wrong?" Marishka asked her.

"I felt something rather odd on my neck." She then pulled back her hair to show them.

"It will go away as time goes on," Verona said to her. She loved how little she knew about them.

"Yes, mine is practically gone," Marishka said. She pushed her hair to the side and showed her what was left of her bite mark. All that was left was two very small holes that could not be seen by any human. Verona did the same. She removed her collar and showed that hers were completely gone.

"It will take time, besides this is only your first night in your new life." Marishka then picked up something from the vanity behind her. She then showed Aleera a necklace made of entirely pink crystals. It matched her dress perfectly too. Aleera's eyes grew wide with excitement. Marishka also had in her hands and pair of matching earrings.

"I am sure that you can put these in yourself." She handed Aleera the earrings. She then walked behind Aleera and placed the necklace on her. As soon as she had attached the clasp, she walked in front of Aleera to see how she looked. She smiled.

"Doesn't our baby sister look beautiful, Verona?"

"Yes but there is something missing." She then stepped towards her sister and opened her hand. In it was a ring that had a giant rose colored diamond in the center of it, surrounded by smaller diamonds.

"In order to be a Bride of Dracula, you need to look like a bride." She then lifted Aleera's hand up and took the ring that Constantine had given her and threw it behind her. She then placed the ring on Aleera's finger.

"Now, I think you are finished."

Aleera looked down at the ring. As soon as she did, all she could think about was Dracula. She then started to wish that he was with her.

In his study, Dracula could sense that his new bride was longing for him, but he knew he would have time later to see her.

Verona and Marishka sensed that their master wanted them to take her to the village. They both turned to her.

"Come Aleera, we need to feed, as do you."

"We will teach you how to get there." Marishka then took her hand and led her to the window.

Verona was the first to leap off the side, closely followed by Marishka. Aleera then looked at the two of them in horror. She had never seen them in their demonic forms before, except for Marishka that one time, but it happened so fast it was hard for her to make out anything.

"Are you coming Aleera?" Marishka reached out her hand to her. Aleera took a few steps back. Verona then looked at Marishka and nodded back at Aleera. Marishka then flew back and landed next to Aleera, changing into her human form.

"What's the matter?"

"You two look so different in this….form."

"Well, you will look similar to us in that form too. Come, its time to go."

She then changed back and flew next to Verona.

"Come on, you just have to concentrate."

"It is all right if you don't get it the first time, neither of us did," Verona said as she pointed at Marishka and herself.

Aleera looked at them and then at the ledge. She took a deep breath and took a running start. As soon as she jumped off of the ledge, she half expected to plummet to the ground, but instead she noticed that she was in the air. She opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't falling. She was in fact at the same level as the others. She looked at herself and saw that her skin had become grey and that her dress was gone. She then looked up at Verona and Marishka. Marishka's mouth was open with amazement; Verona had a small smile on her mouth showing her pleasure in Aleera's accomplishment.

"Aleera, you did it!" Marishka said with shock in her voice.

"I did as you said, I concentrated. Now, what do we do now?"

"It is off to the village. It has been awhile since either of us has fed."

Verona led the way. Marishka was close to Aleera, helping her along the way get used to her new body. At first, it was obvious that Aleera was having trouble remembering to flap her wings, but as they got closer and closer to the village, she started to get the hang of it.

As they were getting near the village, Verona wanted to see if her sister would be able to dodge the obstacles that she might encounter if they ever encountered the Valerious family. She quickly dived down to see if she was paying attention. Marishka knew what she was trying to do right away and followed her. Aleera wasn't sure what they were doing, but followed. They started weaving in and out of trees, looping up in the air and making sharp turns. Aleera was able to keep up, but was never sure what to expect next.

* * *

**I know I am leaving you with another cliff hanger, but don't worry, the next chapter will be VERY dramatic and one of the high points in the plot. Remember, review, review, review and until next time!**

**~aleera-mistressofallevil**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, just a lot of stuff has gone on lately: School finals, the chaos of summer, tornadoes, etc., but all is well. ****When I was about to update this story, my computer decided to get three of the worst possible virusses out there, but I finally got that fixed! O.K., back on subject, I would like to thank Snips95, xPOTCXloverx, aleerarox, and Wolfy1515 for their reviews on the last chapter! So I'm really excited about this chapter, and I hope that all of you enjoy it! Don't forget to review.**

**I don't own Van Helsing or any of its characters; I only own my OC.**

* * *

When they were right outside the village, they landed and changed back into their normal forms. They looked around to see if anyone had spotted them yet. There was no one to be seen in sight, until someone shouted "Vampires! Vampires!" Verona turned and saw him. She flew at him and lifted him up in the air. She then bit his neck just as the villagers started to come out of their houses with torches and pitchforks.

Unbeknownst to the brides, Constantine was out in the village with his sister, Anya, when they heard the cries of the man who Verona had attacked. They both headed over towards where they heard the screams from the villagers. When they got there they saw the man that Verona already killed on the ground. They saw Verona and Marishka flying around, chasing the villagers. Constantine then saw a girl standing in the middle of the street not moving. He then heard his sister scream and he turned to see what it was that was making her do this. Marishka was flying straight at her, ready to kill, but Anya pulled out her gun and shot Marishka in the stomach. Marishka howled in pain, and flew in the opposite direction and landed on the ground. Aleera saw this and flew at Anya, furry filling her up. She took Anya by the hand and twisted it around her back, causing her to scream out in pain.

"You will pay for that dearly girl!"

She was about to bite her, when she felt extreme pain on her back. It caused her so much pain that not only did she let out a scream, but she let go of the princess and turned back into her human form. She fell on the ground next to her.

Constantine removed the crucifix from her back.

"Oh my God," he said as he dropped it on the ground next to him.

Aleera was still on the ground, screaming in pain. The shape of the crucifix was burned onto her back. Marishka and Verona both saw this and landed behind the building next to their injured sister. Marishka became furious. She looked for Constantine, who was helping his sister up. Constantine looked back at Aleera and noticed who she was.

"Constantine what is it?" his sister asked him.

He merely pointed on the ground at Aleera. Anya gasped in horror to see that it was her friend on the ground. Aleera started to get up. When she turned at Constantine, her eyes had changed to a deep pink. As soon as she saw who her attacker was, they changed back to the brown that they usually were. She got up slowly.

Marishka saw them from behind her hiding place. She was about to go after the prince and princess, but Verona held her back.

"She needs to face this on her own. There are some lose ends that need to be tied." Marishka merely nodded. She knew that she was right. She anxiously watched as Aleera slowly approached the humans.

"Aleera….why?" was all that Constantine could spit out.

She walked up in front of him, and slightly tilted her head. She knew that she had seen him before, but she could not remember. Then all of her memories from her former life came back to her in a flash. The memories of her with the prince were then dancing in her head. She was then trying to see what she could have ever found in him that made her love him. She then took a step closer, but he stepped back, shielding his sister from her.

"You are foolish to think that you can protect her from me."

"Your friends are not here to help you."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Right as she said this, Verona and Marishka appeared next to her. Verona and Marishka let their fangs grow out, menacingly. Aleera then smiled wickedly at her former friends.

"Time to die my prince," she let her fangs grow out and started to step towards him, when Anya pulled out her crucifix. Aleera and the other two cowered from it.

"It seems Aleera that you are incapable to face the power of God like you used to."

Aleera hissed at her. Aleera was starting to feel the growing need inside of her for blood. She debated on lunging at them and taking the risk of being hurt even more than she was already. She and the others then heard a loud flapping noise behind them. When Aleera and the other brides turned, they saw that it was Dracula behind them. Aleera became over joyed and kissed her master. The sight of this sickened Constantine.

"Anya, run back home to father and tell him what has happened."

"But…."

"Just do it!"

Anya looked back at Aleera.

"You better obey your brother if you want to live girl," Dracula said to her.

"Don't you dare talk to my sister!"

"I see they forgot to teach you manners back at the palace."

Constantine then pulled out the vile that the monks had given him. Dracula looked at it and knew exactly what it was. Within a blink of an eye, Dracula and his brides had surrounded him. There was no way out.

"Hand me the vile, boy." Dracula said.

"Never! I know this is your weakness."

Dracula then looked over to Verona who was behind him. She nodded and then grabbed his arm and pulled it behind him, almost tearing it off. He screamed in pain. Marishka grabbed his shoulder and pushed him onto his knees. Aleera then walked up to him and got eye level with him. She then smiled at him and tauntingly caressed his face, as he did to her when she was alive. She then took the vile from his hand and gave it to Dracula. He then looked at the vile and then at Constantine.

"You were very clever at finding my weakness, but alas, here is something you didn't know about this vile. Whoever pours the contents of this bottle into the drinker's mouth is the one in control of them and all who come after them."

With that, he nodded to Marishka. She then took his head and opened his jaw. Dracula then took out the stopper and walked in front of the prince and looked at him.

"Tomorrow is a full moon. Once it touches your skin, you will come looking for us."

He then poured the liquid into his mouth, and right as the last drop hit his tongue, Marishka closed his mouth, forcing him to swallow. Constantine then felt a fire start to grow in his stomach. He then started writhing in pain as it started to flow through his veins. Verona and Marishka then glided over to Dracula.

"Until we meet again, Prince."

They all then disappeared, leaving Constantine in the street writhing in pain. Once they were out of sight, Aleera went limp in Dracula's arms. She let out a cry of pain and Dracula looked nervously down at her.

"What happened to her? I heard her screams of pain, but I do not know what it is."

"She was touched by a crucifix," Verona told him.

"Did she feed at all?"

"I am not sure, my lord. Marishka and I both did though."

Dracula then lifted her up so that he could see her injury. It was still red and still hot to the touch. Aleera let out another scream when he touched it. Dracula then carefully laid her on the ground, while placing her head on his knee.

"Quickly, my dears go find something for her to drink."

Verona and Marishka quickly headed off to find a human and were back within a minute. They then lowered him so that his neck was in biting distance for Aleera.

"Aleera, drink, it's the only way for you to regain your strength."

Aleera weakly lifted her head and sat up. The smell of the blood that was sitting right before her was driving her ravenous. She let her fangs elongate and her mouth became wider as she neared the man's neck. He was shaking with fear, knowing that the end was near for him. Aleera then plunged her fangs into his neck. Once she tasted the blood from the man on her tongue, she went into a feeding frenzy. She started draining the man faster and faster. It was over soon after it had started. Aleera then pushed the lifeless corpse away from her. She wiped the blood off her mouth with her finger and finished what was left of it.

Aleera started to feel better automatically. She then touched her back. Extreme pain racked her body as she tried to move her arms. She then placed her arm back at her side and looked up at her sisters, who were watching anxiously. Marishka then kneeled next to her and wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her. Verona simply placed her hand on her shoulder, caressing it with her thumb.

"I was afraid that we were going to lose you, and just after we got you," Marishka said to her. Aleera was starting to feel safe with her new found family.

"Come my dears, we have had a very busy night." He then helped Marishka and Aleera up. He then noticed that the blood had helped heal part of Aleera's wound, but the burn was still deep into her skin.

Dracula then picked up Aleera in his arms and flew into the air. The other two followed after him. Aleera loved the feel of the air rushing through her hair as they were flying. She nuzzled up closer to Dracula's chest, making herself feel safer. She slowly started to fall asleep in his gentle embrace.

By the time they were back at the castle, Aleera had fallen asleep in her master's arms. Marishka and Verona came to his sides and looked at their younger sister. Verona moved her hair behind her ear so it was not hiding any of her sleeping features. Marishka simply smiled. She was happy with herself for finding her.

"She looks so peaceful sleeping."

Dracula looked down at his youngest bride and smiled.

"Yes, she does. Sleep will be the best thing for her."

He then placed her in her coffin, making sure that he did not cause her anymore pain than she was already in. As soon as he put her in, she opened her eyes and smiled at him. Dracula leaned down to lightly kiss her forehead, but as he was leaning forward, Aleera grabbed his jacket and pulled him down so that he would kiss her on the lips instead. Once she let go, which was after about a minute or two, Dracula stood up.

"Sleep well my dear. You need your rest; it will help you heal faster."

With that he slowly closed the lid of her coffin and walked over to his other brides. He kissed each of them on the top of their heads, and placed an arm around each of their wastes, pulling them closer to him.

"Let us let your sister rest." They then walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind them. They then went into Dracula's chambers. Once they got there, Dracula lost his composure. He hit his fists against the walls, and started clenching his teeth.

"Master, what is ailing you?" Marishka asked softly. She then placed her hands on his shoulders and started rubbing them to try to help him calm down. Verona walked up next to him and took one of his hands and placed it on her heart.

"Your sadness does not help us feel comforted. It makes us worried for you. Tell me what to do to make it better," Verona said.

"I knew that this would eventually happen, but I didn't expect it to be so soon."

"What master?"

"Those who knew her in her past life have seen her now. This will be hard for her to get through, but this phase will pass."

"We all knew she would have trouble, due to the fact she had loved ones still living. It wasn't as hard for me and Marishka, for we didn't have any family or friends left to hold our human emotions to."

Dracula then looked up at her.

"You are right my dear. Sometimes I don't know what I would do without your insight." He then placed his hand on her face. Marishka saw that he was starting to want to be alone with Verona. She then walked up to him and kissed his cheek. He turned to and looked down at her.

"Turning in early?"

"I was going to go keep Aleera company, and I think the two of you needed to be alone."

"You always seem to know the right time for everything. Good night my dear, I will see you tomorrow." He then kissed her on the head and sent her off. As soon as she left, Vlad turned to Verona. He then wrapped her in his arms and he started kissing her neck. He slowly went up to her mouth. Verona put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Dracula then lifted the two of them to the ceiling. He removed her collar and let it drop to the floor. He then put his hand where he had given her that fatal kiss that made her his forever all those years ago. She then removed his jacket and let that drop to the ground as well.

"Wait Vladislaus, are you sure this is the right idea? Right after what happened to Aleera? You saw how she acted when she saw me and Marishka."

"Yes, but if she puts up a fuss about it, she will have to consult with me. Besides, she won't be able to do much with her injury as it is."

He then slowly started to move the two of them over to his bed. He then slowly started to remove her dress. As he did this he kissed her neck again and worked his way down to her collar bone, over to the other side of her neck. She was not thinking about her sisters at all. She was thinking that this used to be like when it was only the two of them, before Aleera and before Marishka. Verona removed Vlad's shirt and placed her hands on his cold, hard chest and started to kiss his face. Vlad then smiled at her and pulled her closer to him.

When Marishka got to Aleera's room, she slowly opened the door and peaked inside. The lid to Aleera's coffin was still closed. As soon as she stepped in something dropped in front of her, causing her to shriek. Aleera giggled at her sister's reaction.

"Did I scare you?" she asked playfully.

"Aleera, I thought you were sleeping."

"I couldn't stay still long enough. I'm still hungry. That one human didn't satisfy my thirst. I want more."

"Your body is still changing. I was that way too, but it is only a phase. It will pass."

Aleera then looked down at the ground.

"Were you really worried about me earlier?"

"Of course, if I didn't find something in you that I liked, would I have brought you here, or even let you live that one time we met in the forest?"

"I suppose not. It does feel a little better already. Does it always take this long for us to heal?"

"No, it just will for that type of wound. Here watch."

She then took her nail and punctured her wrist and made a slit along it. As soon as she removed it, she showed Aleera who was looking at it curiously. To her amazement, it went away as quickly as it had appeared. Aleera took Marishka's wrist and touched where the cut had been.

"See, no need to worry. Your scar, on the other hand, is different. You were touched with something holy. That is why it is still on you. It will heal, but it will take more time than any other wound you may get, like that bullet that hit me that you thought injured me."

She then showed her that her skin had already grown back in the spot where it had hit her. Marishka then spent the rest of the night teaching Aleera about what could cause them harm. Aleera soaked in everything like a sponge. They talked throughout the night until the first rays of the sun started to come up over the horizon.

"It is time to sleep now Aleera. I will see you tonight." She then wrapped her arms around her.

"I do care about you, very much."

"I know, and I am sure the longer I know you, the more I will start to care about you." She returned the gesture. This surprised Marishka; for this was the first time Aleera had shown that she liked anyone other than Dracula. Marishka then sat up and smiled at her sister. As she left the room, she turned to make sure that Aleera got in her coffin and the lid was closed. She then quickly hurried to her room and got inside her own coffin as the sun was starting to rise.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! So what happens to Constantine? Will Aleera be able to see the others as family? Review and you will find out! Can't wait till next time!**

**~aleera-mistressofallevil**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey again! Since I am finally on summer break, I have more time to write, so I will be trying to update this a lot more. Thanks everyone who read/reviewed last chapter. I hope that you guys enjoy this.**

* * *

Constantine was still laying on the ground when the sun came up the next morning. His whole body ached. He slowly got up and started to walk home. When he got there Anya embraced him.

"Oh my God, I thought they had killed you!"

"I am alive, as you can very well tell."

He then clutched his chest and groaned in pain. Anya put her arm around him to help him walk.

"What's wrong?"

He didn't want to have his sister worry about him, so he said, "It is nothing, just sore from getting hit a few times."

"I know there is something else. I think I know what it is."

"Oh do you now?"

"Constantine, you can't change the past. The Aleera that you held dear and that loved you is dead. She is lost to us. She is the Devil's follower now. There is no hope for her."

The mention of Aleera's name made Constantine start to choke up. He tried hard to hold back the tears and his sister saw the pain in his face.

"I know how much you loved her, and trust me she loved you too. She talked about it all the time, but she is not the same person any more. She may look the same, but she has completely different obligations now. The only way to save her soul is to kill her and hope that God will, in time, forgive her."

Constantine then left his sister and headed to his room. He stayed there the rest of the day. When night fall approached, he started to feel the same pain he had felt the night before. He fell on his bed as he started to scream in pain. Having heard his cry, Anya ran to his room. When she saw her brother writhing in pain, her eyes grew wide with fear. She then ran to her father's room. By the time she got back with her father, her brother was no longer there. She looked around the room, but found no sign of him.

Then in the shadows, she heard a noise. She turned and saw a pair of yellow eyes looking menacingly at her. A low growl was then let out from the same corner. Anya slowly backed away and right as she did, the thing that was in the corner leaped out at her. She ducked in time so that the creature flew right over her head. She turned and saw what was hiding in the corner. The sight that she beheld was almost unbearable. It looked like a wolf, but when it turned around and raised itself to its true height, she saw what she was really dealing with. Tears started to fill her eyes. She knew then that what she was looking at was her brother. Her father saw the creature take a step towards Anya so he fired a shot right in front of it to stop its advance. It turned and growled at him and then leaped out to the balcony and then leaped off the side. Anya's father ran to her and helped her up.

"Oh my God," was all that she could say. Her father held her close as he watched his son run off into the forest. His son had now become a monster, just as his former love did.

Back at Castle Dracula, Dracula sensed that there was something coming towards the castle. He then walked to the window of his study and saw a figure running up the mountain. He smiled to himself, for he knew exactly who it was. He then walked to Aleera's room. When he opened the door, he was glad that he saw his other brides were all there.

"My dears, we have company."

Verona looked puzzled, Marishka looked shocked, but Aleera didn't seem to pay much attention, she was too busy smiling at him.

"Follow me, if you will." Aleera was the first to be at his side. They all followed him down to the grand hall. Along the way Dracula noticed how Aleera did not travel farther than a few inches away from him. He smiled at her and he put his arm around her waist. She then put her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk towards the door.

When they reached their destination, the brides were all in awe of what was before them. Aleera clutched for her master, Marishka looked curiously at the creature, and Verona was not amused, she had grown used to the new surprises that seemed to pop up in her life.

Dracula looked up at the clock that was looming over them. There was only two minutes left until midnight. He snapped his fingers and shackles appeared around the werewolf's neck. Dracula then looked back at the clock and saw that clouds were starting to pass in front of the moon. He and his brides then watched as the werewolf ripped off his fur and what remained was Constantine, panting heavily.

"Well, well, well, I see that you managed to find my humble abode. You see that clock up there," he pointed behind him, "once it strokes midnight, you will be my servant and be under my control."

"I will never follow you!" Constantine spat at him.

"We will see about that."

He then started to pace in front of Constantine.

"You should know by now what you are."

"A monster, just like you, but I will kill you."

"That is the thing though, once midnight hits, you will not be able to do that."

He then looked over to his brides. They were all watching anxiously, to see what their master was going to do to their guest. He then motioned for them to come over to him. As soon as they did, he took Marishka and Verona by the waist.

"Aleera I need you stay here and watch our new…pet."

"But I want to stay with you!" She whined as if she were a small child being denied attention.

"I will not be gone long, besides I have special plans for the two of us tonight." He then pulled Aleera to him and kissed her right in front of Constantine. Aleera kissed back, without hesitation. Dracula then opened one of his eyes to make sure that Constantine was watching them. To his pleasure, the prince was gritting his teeth and glaring at him.

"As soon as midnight has come, come to my study, we will be there."

"Yes my lord."

Dracula and his other brides then left Aleera in charge of Constantine. She looked down at her prisoner and started walking around him.

"Aleera, why did you do this?"

"Why does it matter to you what I have done? It is none of your concern."

"It is my concern, because you left me. I loved you."

Aleera wheeled around and glared fiercely at him. She then grabbed him by his neck and lifter him up to her eye level.

"That girl that you knew is dead! She is not coming back, ever."

"Then why not put me out of my pain and misery by killing me now."

"I was not told to do that by my master. You will soon find that obedience is a very important character trait that he holds as a priority. You won't have to worry about it at all; it will be the only thing you will be able to do."

She then flung him back against the wall. She threw him with such force that a few stones were cracked from the impact of his body. He slowly got to his knees and shook his head. When he lifted his head up, she was standing right in front of him.

"I will never show obedience to you or your master. I am not your slave."

"You will be soon enough dog!"

Right as she said this, the clock started to chime midnight. The clouds then parted and the moonlight hit his body. His screams of pain were soon replaced with roars. Aleera stepped back as she watched him tear his skin off. The sight was overwhelming for her as she saw the man she once loved being replaced with a werewolf.

As soon as the final stroke rang throughout the hall, the werewolf fell to the floor. Aleera approached him slowly, unsure how this new creature would react. As she took a step towards it, it let out a low growl. She hesitated and then took another step towards it. It then looked up at her and bared its fangs. She then bared her own at the creature, letting a hiss escape her throat.

Aleera then remembered that she was supposed to go get her master at that time. She quickly headed to his study, where she found the others quietly reading. Verona was helping Marishka, for she had not had been taught to read as a child. When Aleera entered through the door, they all looked up at her.

"Is it that time already?" Dracula asked her.

"Yes master, the deed is done."

"Then let us go see our new…pet."

They then all placed their books down and walked to where the werewolf still was. When they got there, they noticed that it was trying to get off of its chain, but when it saw Dracula, it stopped its struggle instantly. As the brides approached it, it growled menacingly at them. They all stepped behind their master, but still looked around him to see what it would do.

Dracula casually stepped forward. When he approached it, it started to back towards the wall.

"Hmm…I want to see I it will follow orders before we let it off its leash."

"Oh let me try something master!" Marishka said earnestly.

He nodded at her to proceed. She then stepped up next to him.

"Since he is nothing more than our overgrown dog, why not treat him as such?"

She then turned to the werewolf and pointed her finger at it.

"Stand." The werewolf slowly got to its feet and then stood watching her, waiting for the next command. She became giddy with excitement and started clapping her hands. She then looked at it again and said, "Now, sit mutt."

It lowered itself to its knees and looked at her again.

"Oh let me try Marishka!" Aleera pleaded with her.

She then stepped next to her sister, followed by Verona, who simply watched over their shoulders.

Aleera then clapped her hands and a servant appeared. She then pointed at the servant to stand close to the werewolf. He nervously did as she instructed and stood next to the beast. Aleera then looked at the werewolf.

In a commanding voice she said, "Kill him." A wicked smile came across her face as the creature did exactly as she said.

"Oh this will be so much fun. Verona, why don't you try?" Marishka said.

"I do not feel like wasting my time in such childish acts to amuse myself."

Verona looked at both Aleera and Marishka showing that she found the whole deal pointless.

"You have a point my dear." Dracula then snapped his fingers and the chains around the creature's neck disappeared. It then fell to the ground and looked up at him.

"I have a task for you: go kill the head of the Valerious family."

Without any hesitation, it bounded out the door and headed towards the village.

"Verona, I want you and Marishka to follow it and make sure that it completes its task." They both nodded and flew after the monster. Dracula then turned to Aleera.

"Follow me my dear; I have something special planned for us tonight."

Aleera excitedly held his arm and followed him back to his chambers. When they got there, Dracula snapped his fingers, so that the candles in the room became lit. He then sat in his arm chair and Aleera followed him. She then sat on his lap and looked at him. She then became overcome with a deep desire for him. She did not care if the others ever came back. Aleera then wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss his face. He then kissed her back. He started at her lips and then went down her neck. She then started to remove his jacket, but he jumped up quickly to the ceiling. Aleera looked up at him with curiosity.

"If you want me, come get me," he said to her teasingly.

She smiled back at him and ran up the side of the wall to him. Once she got to him, she leaped into his arms. She then started kissing him again and removed his jacket. He then pulled off the sleeves of her dress. She leaned into his chest and looked up into his eyes. He then started kissing her neck again and went down to her collar bone. Aleera then started moaning in pleasure. This is what she wanted, to be loved by her master. She then lowered her sleeves even more. Dracula then looked at her and then lead her to his bed. Once he placed her down, she pulled him down to her and started kissing him again. She knew that this was the happiest she had felt in a long time.

When Marishka and Verona got back, they flew through the window leading to Verona's room.

"Why couldn't we just kill that spoiled little princess?" Marishka asked in an irritable tone.

"We were told only to kill the father, not the girl. Besides, she will be in more pain than he was a minute ago. She has lost her father and brother; she would want us to kill her to end her pain."

"I suppose your right."

"You should hurry along, it is almost sun rise."

"I wonder what Aleera is up to?"

"We both know the answer to that question. Now hurry, unless you want to get burned."

"I'm going, I'm going. Good night sister, I shall see you tomorrow."

"Sleep well."

Marishka left Verona's room and then walked to her room. As she passed Aleera's room she saw how it was empty. She then had flashbacks to when she was the youngest of Dracula's brides. When she got into her coffin, she quickly fell asleep, wondering what the night would bring the next day.

When Aleera awoke, she tried to go back to sleep, but was unsuccessful. She then felt something move next to her. She slowly opened her eyes and turned over and saw that it was Dracula, who was still peacefully sleeping. She smiled and put her head against his chest. She then started to play with his long hair, moving her fingers in between his jet black hair. She noticed that he started to smile and placed his arm around her.

"Good evening my dear."

"Good evening master." Aleera then quietly yawned and laid her head back on his chest. He then started petting her hair, with his chin on the top of her head. The aroma that emitted from her was pleasing to him.

He then got up and started to put his shirt and jacket back on. He then threw Aleera her dress. Once she was dressed she slowly left the room.

As she was walking back to her room she had a smile on her face. She was only thinking of Dracula. When she passed by Marishka's room, she noticed that both of her sisters were standing in there, watching her. She then entered the room, the same smile still on her face.

"I can see that you enjoyed yourself," Verona said rather bluntly.

"Oh, yes," she replied back in a half dreamy voice.

"Verona has important news!" Marishka said excitedly.

Aleera snapped back to reality and looked at her, waiting for what Marishka was talking about. Verona on the other hand, did not look very happy.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Please, please, PLEASE review! If there are any ideas that you have that will help with this story, please don't keep them to yourself. And an FYI, I might need a little help for future chapters, so if you are willing to help, that would be great (if you do, you get a preview to what is going to happen later;) ). Thanks again for reading, and don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I'm back! So hopefully now that summer is here, I will be able to upload every couple of weeks now. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Aleera at first had a wave of shock come over her face, but it quickly went away and was replaced by a smile of pure joy.

"That is wonderful! When should we expect to see the little one running along the halls?" This question was more hurtful to both Marishka and Verona than Aleera could have ever imagine.

They both looked at each other. Tears started to form in Verona's eyes. She then sat down and started to weep into her hands. Marishka sat next to her and placed an arm around her to comfort her. She then started to cry on Marishka's shoulder. Aleera had never expected to see such emotions from her eldest sister who was always so reserved and rarely showed emotion.

"There is something we have to tell you, Aleera," Marishka said in a choked voice.

Verona was still crying, but it started to lessen as time wore on. Aleera looked curiously at the both of them.

"This is not the first time that she is going to have children. We have both had our share over the years. The thought of having children is something that we both hold dearly to our hearts." Marishka then got up, still comforting Verona, who had started to regain her composure.

"There is something we need to show you." They then lead Aleera out of Marishka's room to the grand hall where they stopped in the middle of the floor.

"What is down here?"

"Look above you," Marishka said as she pointed to the ceiling.

Aleera looked above her and saw the thousands of slime covered sacks that hung on the ceiling. There were so many, that some were hanging off or the pillars that lined the hall. She at first was repulsed by them, but when she looked back to her sisters, she noticed that they weren't there and that they were on the ceiling next to the sacks. Aleera flew up after them and stood next to them.

"What are in these?"

"Our children. They are born dead and it not only pains us but also the master."

"That is why he is always in his study. He is trying to find a way to bring them to life."

Aleera then kneeled next to one of the sacks and placed her hand on it. She could feel no heart beat coming from inside it. She then turned to Verona, who was looking at her and Marishka's children. Aleera then wrapped her arms around her eldest sister, who did not expect this. Verona at first was bewildered at the reaction of Aleera, but soon hugged her back.

The weeks passed and Verona had her children, who were still born just like the rest had been. Verona went into a deep depression that Marishka and Aleera could not get her out of alone. It took the combined forces of the two of them to have her regain her normal characteristics. It took her a while to be able to talk to anyone, but when she came around, she was even closer to her sisters.

One night Aleera noticed that she was feeling stranger than she had in the past. She thought about talking to Marishka about it, for Verona and Dracula were out hunting. She was sitting at her window one night when Marishka entered her room.

"I am so bored. Do you want to go for a midnight flight Aleera?"

"I'm not in the mood."

Marishka was confused because she had never refused that offer before. She then sat down next to her and took her hand.

"What is wrong Aleera?"

"It is nothing."

"There is something troubling you. I know you all too well. Tell me what the matter is."

"I haven't been feeling myself lately. I just feel strange, that's all."

"Your body is finally getting used to this new lifestyle, that's all it is."

"It's not that at all. I have been having weird dreams."

"What of?"

"I can never remember them."

Marishka then looked sternly at her. She then took her face in her hands and turned it towards her.

"Do you feel cravings at all? A certain need to kill or a constant thirst?"

"How did you know? Did this happen to you after your change?"

"Yes, and many times after it."

Aleera looked at her with a puzzled look on her face.

Marishka looked at her bewildered, "You seriously don't know what is happening to you?"

"No I don't, honestly."

Marishka then took a deep breath and placed her hand on Aleera' shoulder.

"You're pregnant."

"What? How?"

"I don't think I need to go into details about the how part of your question, but yes it is true."

Aleera started beaming. She then hugged Marishka, almost making her fall backwards.

"Oh I never thought this day would come. I am going to be a mother!"

Marishka said nothing; she only looked down at the floor. Aleera then looked at her.

"Why are you not celebrating with me?"

"You are right, we should be happy. We will tell the Master as soon as he gets home."

Aleera could not stop smiling till Dracula and Verona got back. When they did, Dracula noticed his bride's unusual behavior.

"Why so happy, Aleera?" Verona asked her.

"She has something…" but Marishka was cut off when Aleera started talking.

"I'm pregnant!"

Verona took a step back while Dracula had a surprised look on his face that soon became a joyous one. Verona then stepped over towards Marishka and the two started talking quietly among themselves.

Dracula took Aleera in his arms and then embraced her tightly. He then kissed her and smiled down at her. She could not help but smile back up at him.

"This is wonderful news my dear. Why did you not tell me earlier?"

"I didn't know until just now."

Aleera then looked over and her sisters and noticed how they both had a worried look on their faces. They saw that she was looking at them, and they turned and went back into their conversation.

"What's wrong with them, master?"

Dracula looked over at them and saw the knowledge of the pain to come for their younger sister in their eyes. He then looked down at his youngest bride. He did not want to cause her any worry while she was so happy.

"It is nothing my dear, and now you must be off to bed."

"Why do you treat me like a child?"

"It is because you are still so fragile and innocent. Plus you are the youngest, so it almost comes natural, but no need to worry; you will soon have your own children."

He then kissed her again and looked over at his other brides.

"Marishka, would you make sure that your sister gets to her room safely and without and delays?"

"Of course, master."

She then took Aleera by the arm and the two of them left Verona and Dracula in the room.

As soon as she left, Dracula immediately lost the previous expression on his face and replaced it with one of worry. He then turned to Verona, who noticed this change. He then started pacing the floor, not making a sound.

"Why did you not tell her?" Verona asked after a period of silence.

"Did you not see the joy in her? Would you have been able to tell her of the heart ache that was yet to come to her?"

Verona lowered her head, knowing that what he was saying was true.

"When will we tell her?"

"Don't tell her, it will only make it all the more painful for her."

"But my lord, she has to know at some point in time."

"She will know when the time is right." He then turned around and looked at her. Even though his face showed no emotion, Verona could see that there was discomfort in his eyes.

"Vladislaus…"

Dracula then had a small smile come across his face.

"It has been ages since I last heard that." He then walked up to her and took her hands in his. His face became serious again.

"You and Marishka will tell her when the time is right. Be careful though, I know the two of you didn't take it well, so there is no telling what she will do."

"Yes, she is as wild as a stallion. Hopefully that will mellow as time wears on."

"It is almost sunrise."

"Yes, I should be going. Until tomorrow, my lord." She then kissed his cheek and walked out of the room.

The next few weeks passed and Aleera was still joyous over the fact that she would be a mother. Verona was unsure of when to tell her about what was to come, while Marishka was not sure of how to tell her. They stayed at her side, tending to her every need. Aleera started to like the idea of them acting like servants to her. She was at first grateful of the help, but quickly started to abuse her power. Verona noticed as soon as it started. Marishka was not as observant and continued to perform Aleera's every wish.

As it grew closer and closer to the time for Aleera to have her children, Marishka sat Aleera down next to her one night, and decided that she needed to tell her.

"Aleera, we need to talk."

"What is the matter Marishka? You and Verona have both been acting rather odd lately."

"It's because of you."

"What? I have done nothing wrong to cause either of you pain."

"You have done nothing wrong, other than abuse our help, but we are just worried about how you will deal with this?"

"What do you mean?"

Marishka then took a deep breath.

"Guess how many times Verona and I have had children."

Aleera pondered this question for a minute. She then gave up on the whole idea and simply replied back with, "I have no idea. Please, do tell me," even though she was not very interested in that at the moment.

"Over the years, the both of us combined have given birth over a hundred times, and every time, they are born dead."

Aleera then put her hand over her dead heart. She started to feel sympathy for her sister, but then she started to worry that the same fate would be in store for her children. The reality of the matter then hit her. The tears then started to fall from her eyes, slowly at first but gradually faster. She then cupped her face in her hands and started weeping heavily.

Marishka wrapped her arm around her to comfort her. Aleera then looked up, tears still falling, and hugged her sister. Marishka was taken aback a little, but then started trying to calm her down by stroking her hair.

The door then opened and Marishka looked up and saw Verona. One look let her know that Marishka had already told her. Verona then sat on Aleera's other side and laid a hand on her shoulder. Verona knew that she would take the news hard, and figured that the best thing to do was to comfort her. The door then opened again. This time it was Dracula who walked into the room.

"What has her upset? Verona? Marishka?"

"We have told her of what is to come."

Dracula's eyes then turned their icy blue.

"I told you to tell her when the time was right!"

"Yes my lord, but she needed to know the truth before it happened."

Dracula then hit his fist against the door so hard that it almost came off of its hinges, which took a lot of force considering that the door was very thick and the hinges were made out of iron. Aleera then looked up at him, her eyes red from all the crying. Marishka and Verona started to become worried, for they had seen before what Dracula's rage could do to someone. Vlad then looked at his brides and noticed how Marishka's eyes had turned their golden yellow, Verona's were her pale green, and, even though they were red, Aleera's had changed to their deep pink.

Vlad then started to calm himself down and regained his composure.

"Come, my brides." They all then got up and glided over to him and started to kiss him. Marishka and Verona each took one side of his face, while Aleera kissed his mouth. He returned their kisses with as much sincerity as they had passion for him.

As the week progressed, Aleera started to grow worried about the fate of her children. The others would notice her occasionally looking down at her stomach and smiling. When she noticed that they were watching her, she would look up at them and felt embarrassed. She would start to feel her cheeks flush and would look at the ground. Dracula was now spending more time in his study, looking for ways to bring his children to life. Verona was busying herself with reading in the library. Marishka was keeping her youngest sister company and starting to prepare for the day of Aleera's delivery.

Towards the end of the week the day came. As soon as Aleera started to give birth, Marishka and Verona sensed it and quickly went to her. Dracula also sensed the excitement in his brides. He quickly walked to where his brides were. When he got there, it was over, which secretly he was thankful for because he really didn't want to witness the whole ordeal. As he walked up to them, he could tell Aleera was trying to hold back tears. When she looked up at him, she ran to him and buried her face into his chest and started to cry. Marishka and Verona them came up and started to comfort her.

"I h-hoped that t-t-this wouldn't h-happen," she said in between sobs.

"As did the rest of us, my dear, but we will bring them to life, some day." Dracula then softly caressed her cheek. He then looked at his other brides and noticed that they too were in a deep pit of emotional despair as well.

"Do not worry, I will find a way to bring our children to life. Now let us leave, the time has come for us to feed," and with that Dracula leapt off the ceiling and flew out the window. Verona was the first to follow, closely trailed by Marishka, who then turned and looked at Aleera, who was still on the ceiling.

"Are you coming Aleera?"

"I don't know. I feel completely drained."

"I am sure that if you kill a few peasants you will start to feel like your old self. Besides, I am sure there are humans in the village who have children, and why should they have something that we can not?"

A fire suddenly grew in Aleera's eyes at the mention of children. She then flew next to her sister.

"We should not let the humans have something that we are not able to have, and who knows, maybe some young blood will bring my joy," and with that, the two quickly caught up to their sister and master. When Dracula looked back at Aleera, he saw that she had a wild look in her eyes and that she had a smirk on her face.

_They will rue the day that they gave birth to their children, _Aleera thought to herself. She then let out a shrill laugh that pierced the night sky.

* * *

** I hope that you liked it! Please, please, please, please, PLEASE review! If there are any ideas that you have for this story for future chapters, or to make it better don't hesitate to voice your opinions (honestly they really help). Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alrighty guys, are you ready for some more suspense/drama? Thanks everyone who commented and please continue to do so. I love to see that people are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying to write it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Van Helsing**

**Claimer: I do own Anastasia, Anya, and Constantine**

* * *

Once they reached the village, they noticed that very few were out that night. Aleera was not thrilled to see that there were no children out. Her face started to boil with rage. Her sisters on the other hand, were fine with who they found. Verona swooped down and grabbed a man who was about in his thirties. His yelp of pain awoke the whole village, but by the time they looked to see who the unfortunate victim was, Verona had already dropped his lifeless corpse to the ground.

Marishka snagged an elderly woman. She wasn't fond of the older blood, but it was quenched her thirst all the same. Just as she finished, she noticed that the peasants were watching her. _If a crowd has gathered, _she thought to herself, _then I should probably give them a show. _She then dived down at a small group of people who watched in horror as she came close to them. Right before she was within arm's length away from them, they scattered. Marishka couldn't help but laugh at how slow they were. She then saw a younger man who had somehow gotten away from the rest of the crowd. Marishka's eyes glowed with excitement. She then swooped down at him. She kept following him, until he had reached a dead end and she had cornered him. She then landed gracefully in front of the man.

"If you are going to kill me, then why don't you just do it?" he asked her in a tentative voice.

"But where is the fun in that?" she asked back playfully. She then stepped up next to him. He quivered in fear at her presence. "Don't worry, your death won't be slow," she said in a seductive tone. She then lifted him up by the neck and threw him against the wall of the building that he was next to. Right as he got up, Marishka noticed blood dripping from the top of his head. The smell of it was overwhelming. She then lifted him by his shirt and extended her fangs. The man's eyes grew wide with horror as he saw it. Marishka then sank her teeth into his neck. He was dead within minutes.

Aleera's luck, however, was not so good. She kept looking for a mother and child in the streets. She was scanning the scene for a few minutes when, finally, she found what she was looking for. She flew down and landed behind a building where she saw a woman holding a small bundle in her arms. As Aleera walked closer towards her, the woman held her child closer and closer to her.

"I know what you want," the woman said in an almost inaudible voice.

"Oh, do you now?" Aleera asked back, in a playful manor.

"Yes, but take my life instead. Spare the child's."

"But contraire, why should your child live while mine wait to be given life?"

Aleera then lunged at the woman and ripped the child from her arms. The infant's cries pierced the night sky. As Aleera pulled the cloth back to expose the infant's neck, she noticed the innocence in its face. She stopped right before her teeth hit its delicate skin. Aleera's dead heart ached as she saw what this woman had, and what she couldn't. Her jealousy soon over powered her as she was filled with anger. She then sunk her teeth into the child's neck. Once she had tasted the last drop of its blood, she licked her lips from the sweet taste. She then looked down at the woman who was gazing up at her with tears streaming down her face. She then dropped the child's dead body at the woman's feet.

"Too bad, it was such a lovely child too," and with that, she flew off to find her sisters.

Meanwhile, Dracula watched and was impressed with his brides' handy work. He loved their deadly yet graceful way of killing their prey. He killed his own share of villagers and once he satisfied his hunger he flew up into the air, and waited for his brides to finish. As he flew in the air, he saw Aleera on the ground, with the infant in her arms. He noticed her hesitation to kill it. He knew that he would have to find a way to bring his children to life soon; otherwise he knew that his brides would become distraught fast.

Verona was the first to fly to his side. She was closely followed by Marishka. They then followed their master's gaze and watched Aleera. Marishka watched intently to see what her sister's reaction would be. A small smile came across her face as she saw Aleera finish off the child. _This will help her cope, _she thought to herself.

Aleera soon flew up to the rest of her family. When she got next to them, she noticed the look of concern on Dracula's face, even though it was distorted by his demonic features. They then flew back to the castle, leaving the village in utter turmoil.

When they got back, Aleera decided to walk around the castle. As she was walking, she tried not to think of her children, but the memory was still so fresh in her mind, that she could not help but tear up. She then went to the Great Hall and sat next to the thousands of children that were her master's and wept.

Marishka had been following her as soon as she started walking, but kept quite a distance so that Aleera wouldn't notice her. When she saw her on the ceiling, Marishka remembered what it was like for her the first time. She quietly walked up next to Aleera and sat next to her. She then laid her head on Aleera's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her to comfort her.

"Oh Marishka, why are we cursed this way?"

Marishka never expected this remark to ever come from Aleera's mouth. The statement had taken her aback. She then regained her composure and replied back to her question.

"Because we are what we are. We are the walking dead, so there for, our children are born dead. It is not your fault; there was nothing you could do."

"I wish there were something that I could do, I can't help but think that this is my fault."

"Trust me, the master is trying to find a way to bring them to life."

"I hope that he finds it soon. I am not sure how long I will be able to take this pain."

Marishka knew what she was feeling, and knew that time was the best medicine for a wound like this.

"You should get some sleep. It is one of the best things that you can do right now." She then jumped off the ceiling and landed gracefully on the floor. Aleera did the same and the two of them quietly walked to their rooms. Not a single word was said by either of them the rest of the night.

Aleera would not speak to anyone for the next month. The only one that she would allow to spend time with her was Dracula, and even then, she spoke very little. She never left her room except to feed, which was only when she was on the brink of starvation. Even after months of being cooped up in her room, she still remained silent.

At times when the others would go to check on her, she would not be in her room at all. They would hear her shrieks in the far off distance when she was causing chaos in the village.

It took months for Aleera to come out of her depression. She slowly started to be seen more frequently outside of her room. Her conversations started to grow longer and longer as time went on. She first started to talk to her master, then slowly to her sisters. When she started to talk to them, it was always when they started the conversation themselves.

Verona, surprisingly, was the one who was most worried about Aleera. She had seen the younger members of her family as her children, so therefore her priority, and it was her job to make them as happy as possible. She had grown to see Aleera as a daughter, just like she did with Marishka. She would sit next to her sister for days, waiting for her to show some sign of progress.

One of the first times that Aleera made any progression with Verona was after months of solitude. Verona was sitting next to Aleera and was brushing her hair. Aleera was staring outside her window.

"What are you looking for out there?"

There was a long pause, but then, in a quiet voice, Aleera replied back.

"Oh, nothing. I was just looking at the stars."

Her response made Verona pause, but she soon returned to her previous engagements.

"I never knew my mother,"

Verona was not sure of what to say so she remained silent.

"But I imagine that she would have been something like you."

"Why do you say that?"

"You watch out for us. You take care of us in our time of need. I am sure that once our children are given life, you will be the perfect mother."

"I have had years to prepare for it. Before you were a part of our family, I acted the same way towards Marishka and at times I still do. I guess it is just my way to cope with the pain."

Verona then sat the brush down on the vanity. When she turned back around, Aleera was on her feet.

"Let's go find the master," she said in a child like voice.

She took Verona by the hand and pulled her out the door with her. The sudden mood change was shocking, but Verona didn't mind, for Aleera was acting like herself again. When they reached Dracula's study, Aleera burst through the door. She let go of Verona's hand, and lunged herself at Dracula. He looked up just in time to catch her so that he wouldn't fall backwards. She then kissed him as hard as she could.

"My lord, I am sorry that I have caused you such pain for so long." She continued kissing his face.

He put her down and continued to let her kiss him. He looked over at Verona who had a small smile on her face. He smiled back at her. She then slightly nodded her head and left the room. As soon as she closed the door, Marishka was right behind her.

"I heard giggling coming from this side of the castle. Was it you?"

"Considering that I am right here and those 'sounds' are still being made, who do you think made them?"

"I had hoped that Aleera would come out of it soon," she said with a smile on her face. "I don't know what you did, but whatever it was worked."

"I did nothing but make simple conversation. She was the one who pulled herself from her despair." She then started to walk towards her room.

"Besides, it was as you had told me before; time was the best medicine for her."

As Verona walked away silently, Marishka smiled to herself. Her family was back to the way that it was before.

The following days passed by much faster than the last ones had. Days turned into weeks, which in turn, turned into months. The months soon turned into years. The brides' desire to have living children started to slowly grow into desperation.

"Master, when will our have children have life?" Marishka asked one evening. His brides had taken a sort of habit of asking him constantly when he would find the answer he had been looking for all these years.

His patience on the brink of being lost, Dracula replied back through gritted teeth, "Not yet my dear. Don't you think that if I had found it, I would have told you?"

"Yes my lord, but we grow tired of waiting and…"

Dracula then slapped her across the face. His blow was so hard that it caused Marishka to not only have a bruise start to immediately form but also to start bleeding.

"Do you think I am incompetent about this? Do you think I have just been sitting on my ass doing absolutely nothing all these years? I have given you the gift of immortality and yet you use it to heckle me about if I have found the key to life."

Rage surging through him, he took another step towards her. His eyes turned their electric blue. He raised his hand to hit her again, but saw the fear in her eyes. Even though they were their golden yellow, he could still see not only the physical hurt that she had, but also the emotional pain that she was in.

The door burst open and in came Verona and Aleera. Verona seeing Marishka on the ground went over to her. Aleera was too stunned to do anything. She hadn't seen him this angry in quite some time. Marishka's wounds had already started to heal, but when Dracula turned back around to look at her, she backed away. Verona then put herself in between the two of them. Aleera then came over and put her hands on Dracula's shoulders to try to calm him down.

"Master, your anger frightens us. Please, try to relax yourself."

As he started to calm down, and his eyes changed back to their dark brown, he looked back at Marishka, who was still against the wall, cringing in fear of him hitting her again. He stepped towards her, but she flinched at this.

"Marishka…I…I don't know what to say."

"Your actions have done enough Vladislaus." Verona then helped Marishka up. Once she was on her feet, Dracula saw a single tear slowly trail down her cheek. "Come Aleera; let us leave the master with his thoughts."

Verona led Marishka towards the door. Aleera was hesitant to leave her master's side. Verona turned and gave Aleera a stern look. Aleera then planted a kiss on Dracula's cheek and followed her sisters out of the room, leaving Dracula alone in his study with his regret.

As soon as the door closed, Dracula started pacing the floor. He knew that his brides' desperation was growing and that he had to find the key to life soon or at least find a way to distract them till his research paid off.

He flew out the window and headed towards the village. _Causing some chaos may help to clear my mind._ When he was half way to the village, he decided to walk the rest of the way. As he slowly walked towards the village, images of Marishka's frightened face flashed across his mind. He then remembered the night all those years ago when he made Marishka and had done harm to Verona, how she had the same look upon her face. _I can not hurt my brides; they are all that I have._

As he got to the village, he noticed that there was some movement in a nearby cottage. When he came close enough to the dwelling to see what was going on, but not close enough so that they could see him, he noticed that there was a small family. It consisted of a mother and father and a small girl. He watched as the parents tucked their daughter into bed and kissed her good night. He then knew that this is what his brides wanted, more than anything in the world.

He quietly watched the scene unfold before him. Once the girl was asleep, he quietly walked up to the window and watched her sleep. Her peaceful breathing was calming to him. As he was watching her, a plan started to hatch in his mind. He left the village and headed back towards the castle.

Once they reached Verona's room, Marishka fell apart and started to sob. Verona went to her side and started to comfort her. Aleera simply watched from the door way. For the first time in her life, Verona did not know what to do.

"Why does he hate me so?"

"Marishka, he doesn't hate you."

"Then why did he just hit me?"

"He is just frustrated. He is as anxious as we are to have our children living. Now, dry those tears. You don't want to be seen crying by the master."

"Otherwise he may think you are weaker than he thought," Aleera added in snidely. Verona simply glared at her and Aleera knew she had stepped out of line.

Verona looked out the window and saw the figure of Dracula in the distance, headed towards the castle.

"Our master has returned."

They all filed out of the room, Marishka slowly trailing behind. When they had gotten to Dracula's chambers, Aleera slowly opened the door and poked her head through. Once she saw him, she threw open the doors and ran to his side and started to kiss his face. Verona was the next to enter. She quietly walked over to Vlad's side, but did not engage in the same activity as Aleera.

Marishka was last to enter, but she did so very slowly. She quietly sat on one of the arm chairs that were in the room. She lowered her eyes to the floor and did not make a sound.

Dracula saw this and tried to step towards her, but Aleera's constant need for attention would not permit him to move towards her.

"My dears, will you leave me and Marishka to talk?" He then kissed Verona, who softly kissed him back. When he turned to kiss Aleera, she threw herself at him and kissed him intensely. Once she released her grip of him, she gave him a small smile. As she passed Marishka she quietly glared at her. _Why should she get to spend time with the master? She hadn't done anything to deserve it._

As soon as the door closed, Dracula turned towards his bride. He took a seat in the chair across from Marishka. He snapped his fingers and a servant came in the room carrying a tray with two small wine glasses and a crystal bottle of blood. Once the servant left the room, Dracula poured two glasses and handed one to Marishka. She took the glass, but did not take a sip from it.

Dracula took a small sip from his glass and then looked over at Marishka, who was tracing her index finger around the rim of her glass. Never once did she lift her gaze from the floor.

"Marishka, I would like to apologize for earlier." She did not move. "I know that this is very hard on you and your sisters, but it is hard for me as well. I lost my temper and should not have. I hope that you will be able to forgive me."

Dracula looked over at his bride, but she had not moved at all. "The least you could do is listen to me when…"

"I am listening," she said in a harsh tone, "I have always listened to every word you have said to me."

"Then why would you not respond?"

"I was not asked for a response."

"Then I will ask for a response from you now. What will cause your pain to fade away?"

"The lives of my children." With that, she stood up and left the room.

* * *

** I hope that you liked it! Leave a comment or private message me. Can't wait till next time!**

**~aleera-mistressofallevil~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Greetings and salutations! Thanks everyone who review last time. I would really like to thank Snips95 who helped me out a bit on this chapter. I hope that you enjoy!**

**I own Anastasia, Anya, Constantine, and Rose**

* * *

Marishka would not leave her room for the next few days. Even Verona was unsuccessful in getting her to set a foot over the threshold of her door. She would spend hours trying to get her to come out of her room. Aleera, on the other hand, would sit in Dracula's study for hours, watching him pace back and forth on the ceiling. The lack of attention that she was receiving was annoying Aleera to no end. She decided that Verona and she needed to figure out a way to make things normal again, at least as normal as it could possibly be for a family of vampires. She then came up with an idea that the two of them put into action the next time they were all together.

Aleera waited till one night when the four of them had all gathered in the library, Dracula fervently flipping through pages of an old medical journal, Verona quietly reading in the chair adjacent to his, Marishka quietly looking into the fire, and Aleera sitting on the other side of Dracula, playing with her hair. The room had an awkward silence for the longest time. The only sounds that could be heard were the flipping of pages and the crackling of the fire. All this made Aleera bored out of her mind. She let out a long sigh, which only Verona seemed to hear. She gave Aleera a small glance up from her reading. Once the two made eye contact, Verona made a very small nod, which Aleera returned.

Aleera looked over at Marishka, who didn't seem to take any notice in her previous reaction to her boredom.

"Marishka, do you think you could help me for a moment." Marishka slightly turned and looked over her shoulder at Aleera.

"What? Something that little Aleera can't do by herself?" She replied back in a teasing manner. She knew that Aleera hated to be talked to as a child, even though she was the youngest. Aleera stuck her tongue out at her.

"I was going to ask you to help me with putting my hair up the way that you usually do, but I guess not now." Marishka let a small smile come across her face. She had not done so in such a long time. She then walked over and stood behind Aleera.

"First, I need a brush. Do you have one with you?"

"Aleera, I think you left it in my room, from the other night. Why don't you and I go get it?"

"Can't I get it myself?"

"There are some things in there that are personal and that you don't need to get into, so I would rather you didn't." Verona said sternly back to her.

Marishka quietly sniggered and shook her head. She knew that Verona didn't have anything to hide; she just didn't like to have Aleera out of her sight because she still didn't trust her completely. Dracula noticed his bride's sudden change of mood, which lightened his spirits a little.

"Aleera, go with your sister. It is her room after all," he said to his youngest bride. Aleera began to pout and then turned to Verona.

"Well, aren't you coming?"

"Of course, besides, you can't get in without the key," which she was dangling between her fingers. Aleera scoffed and walked out of the room; Verona followed her with a small chuckle, leaving Marishka and Dracula in the room alone.

Once they were out of the room, Verona looked around for Aleera who was a little ways down the hall. She quietly walked over to her.

"You know you would have made a terrific actress," she said once she came up next to her.

"I know."

"Now you're just being conceded."

"Shh! I want to hear what they are saying." Verona just rolled her eyes and the two of them quietly listened intently for any noise that might come from where their master and sister were.

Once the doors had closed after Verona left, Marishka became very nervous. The last time that she and Dracula were alone, he had tried to make amends, but she was still scared of the wrath that might come down upon her. Dracula casually closed his book and set it on the table in front of him. When he turned around to look at Marishka, he noticed that she had started to very slowly inch away.

"Why don't you come sit? There are two open chairs next to me." Marishka quietly sat into the seat that was previously Aleera's. She did not move her eyes from the floor. Dracula slightly tilted his head and then brushed a strand of hair behind Marishka's ear. "You know I just occurred to me that I haven't really taken in your beauty in a long time." She glanced over at him and slightly turned her head towards him.

Dracula then let a small smile come across his face. Marishka couldn't help but smile back at him. She then latched her arms around his neck and started crying tears of joy.

"What's wrong my bride?"

"I'm crying because I am happy. I can't stay mad at you for long. I love you too much." She then laid her head against his shoulder. Dracula then leaned his head against hers. _This is how it should be_, he thought to himself, _my brides needing me as much as I need them._

Verona heard the crying and was unsure of what was causing them; all she knew was that they were coming from Marishka. Aleera was the first one to the door, and right as she threw it open she saw Marishka and Dracula in a tight embrace. Aleera couldn't help but grimace a little; even though she was happy to see that Marishka and Dracula had made amends, she wished that it was her receiving passionate kiss after passionate kiss from Dracula instead of Marishka. Verona on the other hand, was rather happy. Her family was back to the way it was before, plus she had grown accustomed to seeing her husband kiss his other brides, which Aleera was still having trouble with.

Dracula then looked over at the sound of the door opening to see his other brides. Marishka looked over as well as soon as hers and Dracula's lips had parted.

"Aleera, I thought you went to get a brush?"

"I decided that I was fine with my hair the way it was."

"I'm sure you did," she said teasingly back to her younger sister. She then got up from the chair and hugged both Aleera and Verona around the neck.

"Thank you," she said quietly to them, "I really needed that."

"We will discuss it later, but for now, I think that you have previous engagements that must be attended to," Verona said as Marishka relinquished her grasp on both of her sisters. Marishka then turned back towards Dracula. He then motioned for Marishka to rejoin him. Verona took that as a hint to leave, as did Aleera, but she was more reluctant to go. Once the two left, Marishka turned towards Dracula with a smile on her face.

"Honestly I am glad that they left. I hate to be interrupted during important business," he said to her.

"I know that all to well," she replied back. She then sat on his lap and reached her arms around his head. She then pulled the clasp out that was holding his hair up and tossed it behind her. When she turned around, she had a grin on her face and had let her fangs grow out. This was something new for her, and Dracula found that he liked it, a lot. He then let his eyes turn their icy blue, knowing that Marishka could not resist them. She then lunged herself at him and began to kiss his face as if her life depended on it. She was very careful to make sure that her fangs did not ruin his perfect face.

In the middle of her frenzy, Marishka accidentally made two long gashes across his cheek. A small trail of blood started to emerge from the wounds, which are already starting to heal themselves. Marishka took her finger and wiped up the blood. She slowly licked it off her finger, savoring the taste. She then looked back at Dracula.

"You taste so good." He couldn't help but laugh. It had been a long time since he had laughed, and it felt good.

"You don't taste so bad yourself." She smiled at this, and then resumed their kiss, but this time with fangs in.

A year past and things started to get back into their normal place. The only thing that had changed was more threats upon them every time they entered the village. These threats were brought upon them by the new head of the Valerious family, Princess Anya, who was no longer a princess, but a queen. She had also gotten married and had started a family of her own within the past eight years. She had a son who was five and a daughter who was two. Anya made sure that her children never left the palace walls, for she had seen what Dracula's brides could do to children and she never wanted them to ever come in contact with them. She especially didn't want them within reach of Aleera. She had grown a special hatred for the youngest vampire bride over the years; in fact, it had started the night that her brother became a werewolf, almost fifteen years ago.

As soon as Anya came to the throne, Aleera had hoped that every time she would fly into the village she would be able to repay Anya for the scar that she had given her all those years ago, but each time she was nowhere to be found. The only time that Anya would ever allow her family to leave the castle was during the day, and that was when the sun was shining bright and when she was with them.

Aleera's hatred grew immensely over the years, driving her even more insane, which the other brides did not think could possibly happen, but somehow it did. All that she could think of was letting the princess's blood run down her throat and what joy she would have in torturing her to get it. The others started to question if her new obsession was something to be concerned with. Dracula only thought that it was the anxiety that she had built up while waiting for their children to live, and that if he didn't do something soon, his other brides would follow in her footsteps and become as unstable as Aleera was starting to become.

Dracula decided to surprise his brides one night with a present that they couldn't refuse. He had sent a servant to each of their rooms to bring them to him. He kept a straight face as his brides approached him.

"Good evening my dears."

"Good evening," they all chimed in. Aleera was trying to stay still, but found that she never could when she was near her master; she longed to feel his touch but knew that now was not the time, at least not yet. Marishka had a look of curiosity upon her face, for she had not been in this part of the castle for so long. Verona kept a straight face, she knew that she had to set an example for the younger two and had to keep her composure.

"You know that I have been doing much research for about 200 years,"

"Yes," Aleera said as she started to lean in closer. Marishka still didn't know what he was planning on saying, but Verona thought that she had figured it out, and it showed.

"You have finally found the cure!" Verona blurted out, she knew that she should hold her tongue, but the suspense was killing her. As soon as she had said it, the other brides had started to become giddy with excitement.

Dracula knew that they would expect him to say that. "No, unfortunately I have not found that yet." His brides' expressions of joy quickly turned to dread and disappointment.

"But, I have found something that will help all of you till a cure is found." He then motioned to the door that was behind him. Now all of his brides were confused, if it wasn't a cure, then what could it possibly be?

Dracula then opened the door slowly to reveal a girl who was fast asleep on a couch, with her head propped up on the arm rest of it. Aleera was the first to react.

"Another bride? How could you possibly think that this would help us while we wait for our children? Do we mean so little to you that you went and got yourself another bride?"

She had lost it. Aleera could not control the rage that was pulsing through her body. Her eyes had turned their dark pink and her fangs had elongated. She then turned towards the girl to kill her, but was stopped as Dracula grabbed her by the arms and pulled her back. Aleera struggled to get free from his grasp.

As she was squirming in his hands, Dracula had to raise his voice so that she and the other two could hear him over her screeches of frustration and anger. "She is not going to be my bride!" Once he said this, Aleera had instantly stopped. She retracted her fangs and her eyes slowly went back to brown.

"Then why is she here?" Marishka asked in a quiet voice.

"As I was going to say, before Aleera jumped to a conclusion," He turned towards Aleera who knew that she had done wrong and immediately looked down at the ground, "she is not going to be my bride, but our daughter instead."

Verona and Marishka looked at each other, then at the girl, then at Dracula, then back at the girl. Aleera was just glad that there wasn't going to be another bride.

"How do you expect us to find her as a daughter? We have just seen her for the first time, besides we don't know anything about her." Dracula knew that Verona had a point.

"You have time to learn everything about her."

"I'm sure that will go great, 'Hi, I'm your new mother and I don't know anything about you.'" Marishka had chimed in.

Dracula then pulled a small vile out of his pocket. "Look familiar?" Verona and Marishka instantly knew what it was and shook their heads yes. Aleera, having been asleep the last time that they had seen it, knew nothing about it.

"What is that?" she asked.

"This, my dear, is what is keeping her asleep. You should know it affects because that is how you got here."

"How much did you give her master?" Marishka asked with excitement in her voice. Dracula was pleased that at least one of his brides was happy about their new daughter to be.

"More than you gave Aleera, about six drops, so she will sleep for a few days which will play to our advantage."

"How so?"

"After we have found out what we need to about her, we will wipe her memory so that she will know nothing of her past and will see us as her family."

"There is one problem with that," Verona said, "Who will be her mother?"

Each of the brides then started looking at each other. Verona thought that she should be, because she was the eldest and had waited the longest. Marishka thought that she should, because she was capable of showing more feeling than the other two. Aleera wanted to because it would be something that she and Dracula could have that the other two wouldn't be able to.

"That will be for her to decide."

Each of the brides looked at each other, hoping that they would be picked over the others.

"Why don't we go see our new daughter?" Dracula then motioned for them to enter the room. Verona was the first to enter, followed by Aleera and Marishka who were trying to peer over Verona's shoulder. Dracula was the last to enter, and he quietly closed the door so that none of the servants would disturb them. Verona sat on the edge of the couch, while Marishka and Aleera sat on the floor next to the girl.

As they got closer to the girl, they noticed that she was younger than they originally expected. She looked to be no more than twelve. Her hair was a dark brown that complimented her already pale skin. Verona moved a stand of hair out of her face, and as she did so looked at her daughter-to-be.

"She is very beautiful, isn't she?" Verona stated. Marishka nodded in agreement, while Aleera simply stared at the girl with no visible emotion on her face. She looked at her sisters, then back at the girl. She still wasn't sure if this girl could ever be a daughter to her.

"Yes, my dear, that is part of the reason why I picked her, was because of her natural beauty," Vlad said to his eldest bride.

"Master, do you at least know her name?" Marishka asked. Dracula looked down at his bride and then back at the girl. A small smile came across his face.

"Her name is Rose." He gently laid a hand on Marishka and Aleera's shoulders. He knew it would take time for his brides to get used to the idea of having an actual child after so many years of disappointment.

"Rose, I like it very much," Verona said. She turned her head slightly while looking at the girl. "Aleera, what do you think?"

Aleera had not said a single word since she entered the room. She had stared at the girl the whole time without ever blinking. When she heard the question, she was silent for a moment, and then replied, "Yes, it is a pretty name, but her name alone will not make her my daughter."

"Oh come now Aleera, you will have to give her a chance. Besides, you know nothing about this girl, and she may not have to be your daughter," Marishka said after Aleera's harsh comment. Aleera only crossed her arms and continued to stare coldly at the girl.

Dracula then looked out of the window that was on the far side of the room and noticed that the sun was starting to rise.

"We must leave now my dears come."

"Master may I stay with her for a little bit longer?" Verona asked. She had a small smile on her face as she looked down at the sleeping figure of her new daughter.

"May I as well Master?" Marishka asked shortly after.

Dracula pondered for a bit, and then said, "Fine, but if you do please at least draw the curtains. I don't need any of you killed over a foolish thing like sitting in the sunlight. Aleera will you be staying as well?"

"No, I am going to bed," she said as she gracefully got to her feet and left the room. They all watched as she quickly glided out of the room and out of sight.

"Sleep well my dears," Dracula said before closing the door. As soon as the door was shut, Marishka went and closed all the windows so that no sunlight could enter the room.

Once she was done, she turned around to look back at the girl. She slowly walked back and sat on the floor where she was before.

"Oh, Verona, just think, soon we will have a child."

"We have children already, but she is living."

Marishka looked at Rose and smiled. She knew that this girl would be a good addition to their family. Even thought she was dressed in the ragged clothes that the peasants wore, they could not hide her beauty. Marishka started to slowly stroke her hair. When she touched her hair, her hand barely grazed her skin, but the contact made the girl shiver, and Marishka withdrew her hand.

Verona noticed the small stir and looked back down at Rose. _Oh I hope she picks me to be her mother, _she thought to herself. _My dream of having children has almost come true. Just a little bit longer._

"Do you think that Aleera will ever come to like her?" Marishka asked after a few minutes of silence.

"She will, it will just take her some time. She is still young and headstrong, but she will come around."

Marishka smiled at Verona and then looked back at the girl. The sound of her quiet and gentle breathing was music to her ears. The two of them sat there till the sun was almost up. Marishka was the first to get up. She casually yawned and turned towards Verona.

"We might as well get some sleep since she won't be waking up for a while."

Verona reluctantly got up as well. "I suppose you are right, but it's so hard to leave." A small tear started to form in her eye.

"Are you crying?" Marishka asked as she noticed her sister's hesitation to leave. Verona wiped away the tear, and turned to look back at Marishka.

"Yes, but it was a tear of joy. For the first time, in quite some time, I am happy again." The two then left the room and quietly shut the door, leaving their soon to be daughter quietly sleeping.

As the day went on, Anya, who had been busy for quite some time dealing with business of state, started to hear rumors of a missing girl throughout the halls of the castle. She then decided to go into town to see if these rumors were true.

Once she got to town, she started to walk around. When ever she passed someone they would always bow to her, but she didn't ever pay much attention to it. She soon got to the home of where the girl who had gone missing lived. She knocked on the door three times. A man slowly opened the door.

"Your majesty, please come in," he said in a very sorrowful tone. Anya slowly entered the house, and noticed that it was strangely quiet except for the sound of crying towards the back.

"So I take it that the rumors are true, your daughter is missing?"

"Yes, our daughter Rose, she is nowhere to be found. We have spent all morning looking for her in the village, but we have had no luck yet."

Anya placed her hand on her chin and started to pace the floor. This was very peculiar to her. "Where was she when you last saw her?"

"She was asleep in her bed, but when we didn't see her ever come down; we went up to her room and found it empty."

Anya stopped as soon as he told her this. It was Aleera happening all over again, and this time she wasn't going to let Dracula have another follower. She then turned back to the man.

"We will send out search parties immediately."

A woman then came into the room. It was obvious that she was the one who had been crying earlier. She wiped tears away from her eyes and then looked up at Anya.

"Please, bring my daughter back. Bring my sweat Rose back to us."

Anya put a hand on the woman's shoulder and said, "I will do all in my power to," and with that she left the house to go form search parties.

Later that night, villagers went throughout the forest with torches and pitch forks, looking for Rose. Anya was in the lead with a revolver with silver bullets and a silver stake. _This ends tonight_, she thought to herself.

* * *

**So how did you like it? The name Rose is a little bit of a tribute to the second half of my name, which comes from Disney's Sleeping Beauty (if you still don't get it, go watch the movie right NOW!). I was torn between the names Rose and Aurora, but then I remembered that there were already a lot of 'A' names, so I went with Rose.**

**So who will Rose end up picking as her mother? Review with who you think it should be. If there is anything that you would like to see happen/ constructive criticism/ likes/ dislikes/ cries of outrage either review or send me a message.**

**~aleera-mistressofallevil**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been out of town a lot for the past month. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time. I hope that you like this chapter, things are starting to pick up a little, so yay!**

**There will be more drama in the next chapter, which should be up soon. Don't forget to review, and if there is anything that you want to see happen later in the story, please tell me and I will see if I can find a spot in the story for it.**

**I don't own any of the characters from Van Helsing. I do own, Anastasia, Constantine, Anya, and Rose.**

* * *

Back at Castle Dracula, all the brides had returned to Rose's room. Verona was in the seat that she was in the night before, Marishka was in an arm chair that was next to Rose, and Aleera was quietly sulking in the corner staring at the girl.

"Oh, I wish she would wake up already. I really want to know what she is like," Marishka said after many minutes of sitting.

"You heard what the Master said, she won't wake up at least till tomorrow," Verona replied back. She couldn't wait for her to wake up either. She had dreamed of this day for so long and now it was so close that it was almost within her grasp.

"Just sitting here and watching her sleep is rather boring," Marishka said as she placed her head in her hands. "I wish there were something to do to pass the time."

"Why don't you do something useful like get her something decent to wear rather than those rags she has on." Verona and Marishka almost jumped when they heard Aleera speak. They had almost forgotten that she was in there with them.

"Aleera, you're absolutely right! Marishka, why don't you find something suitable for her to wear?"

Marishka became giddy with excitement and ran over to the wardrobe that was already in the room. She tore through the clothes looking for the perfect outfit. After minutes of searching she found the perfect dress. It was similar to the style of Verona's, but instead of being green, it was violet. It was adorned with gold along the hems and had intricate beading on the sleeves.

"What do you think?" Marishka asked as she turned around towards her sisters. Aleera uncrossed her arms and walked towards her.

"You have very nice taste sister. I think it will look wonderful on her." This was the first time that Aleera was showing any interest in Rose.

"I agree, but something is just not right." Verona then got up from her seat and went to the wardrobe. From there, she pulled out a dark purple corset with a dark pink center and gold trimmings along the side. "I felt it was just missing something." She then took the dress Marishka was holding and put the corset against it. "How about now? It seems more appropriate now. After all, she is still just a child."

"Yes you have a point."

At that moment, Dracula walked into the room. His brides turned and were overjoyed. They all ran to his side, hoping that he would be willing to give some affection to them.

"Tomorrow is the night my dears. Our daughter will wake up, but when she does, she will no longer be a human, and our blood will be running through her veins." They all became giddy with excitement.

"I will return in a few minutes. Have her ready for the transformation upon my return," and with that he left the room so that his brides could attend to their new daughter. The thought was still new to him. Although she would not be directly his daughter, she would be the closest living thing that he could have.

Marishka and Verona were busying themselves with preparing Rose's room while Aleera sat in the chair next to Rose's sleeping figure. She quietly started stroking her hair. A small smile came across her face. Verona noticed this and motioned to Marishka to look. They both watched with curiosity at their younger sister, not sure of what she would do next.

"She looks so peaceful sleeping," Aleera said after a few minutes of silence. Marishka then came up behind Aleera and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"I knew that it was only a matter of time before you started to like her."

Aleera continued to stroke her hair until Dracula came back. In his hand, he held a small crystal glass that had a black liquid in it.

"It is time my dears." As soon as he walked into the room, the door shut with a loud bang. The brides all moved behind Dracula, for they knew that it was his right to have the first bite. Dracula knelt down next to the sleeping figure of Rose. His brides fanned out around him, watching with anticipation. He looked down at the sleeping girl, back up at his brides, and then back to the girl.

Dracula let his fangs grow out, but right before he plunged them into Rose's neck, Aleera made a quick interjection.

"Master, who will have the first bite, after you of course?"

Dracula was a little irritated because he never liked to be interrupted with such important tasks. "You will all drink at the same time, but be sure not to drink too much, or you will completely drain and kill her."

Aleera silently nodded and watched closely, for she had never seen a turning before, she had only experienced it when she was turned. Dracula then continued, "Now, if there are no more interruptions." He then turned back towards Rose.

He took one deep breath and then sank his teeth into her soft pale neck. Rose's eyes suddenly opened, revealing that they were a light brown. A scream of pain and terror was then heard throughout the castle.

Dracula quickly withdrew, and wiped a small stream of blood that was trailing from his mouth. Rose's breathing had become fast and shaky. Dracula turned towards his brides, and with a single nod of his head, the brides descended upon the girl. Rose continued to scream and writhe in pain, but was unable to escape the grasp of the brides.

Verona was the first to bite, followed by Aleera and Marishka. Verona had taken her position just a little lower on Rose's neck than Vlad had been. Aleera bit into her right arm, taking the warm blood in as if she had not eaten in days. Marishka was the last to bite into the girl. She had taken her position on her left side and bit into Rose's left shoulder. They all drank quickly, until Rose's breathing had almost stopped.

All three stepped back and looked over at Dracula to see what was to be done next. He then took the glass that he had brought in earlier that had the black liquid. He placed it on the end table that was close to where Rose was laying. He then bit into his own wrist and poured some of his blood into the glass. As soon as it made contact with the black liquid that was already in the glass, it turned a deep burgundy. He then picked up the cup and turned towards his brides.

"Now, you will do the same."

Verona used her nail to pierce her skin and squeezed her wrist to let the blood come out of her body. Marishka was next, followed by Aleera. The younger two both bit their own wrists at the same time. As soon as the last drop of blood was added by Aleera, the mixture in the glass had turned to a rich red. Dracula then gently swirled the glass's contents. He then walked over to Rose. As soon as he reached her side, she looked up at him. Terror had completely taken over her features as her breathing started to grow very faint. As soon as Dracula kneeled down next to her, she quietly fainted, hoping that she would just die to escape the intense pain and the fate that was waiting for her.

"The pain will go away, and all of this will just be a distant memory very soon my child." He then poured the liquid from the glass into her mouth. He didn't let a single drop get wasted. As soon as she had completely consumed the concoction of the vampires' blood and the black substance, Rose's breathing had started to slow and within a few minutes, had come very close to completely stopping.

"Master," asked Marishka after a few minutes of waiting, "is she…..dead?"

"Not quite. Her body is starting to change."

"What was that black liquid that you added our blood to?" Verona was the one to ask the question this time.

"It was a potion that would erase her memories. She may still have them, locked deep away in her mind, but she will not be able to remember what is happening in them, or who she formerly knew."

They all watched patiently for a few minutes at their new daughter. Dracula quickly grew tired of waiting, for he was not a very patient man. He quietly left the room, and it took his brides a few minutes to find out that he had left.

"How long do you think it will take her to wake up?" Aleera asked.

"Honestly, I am not sure. This is the first time to my knowledge of someone ever consuming the blood of more than one vampire during their transformation."

"Oh, look!" Aleera squealed with excitement. Rose's skin had started to grow pasty white. Also her teeth started to become more pointed. As the visible changes started to occur, so did the internal changes. After Aleera pointed out what was happening, Rose had let out a groan of pain. She grabbed at her heart as her breath started to quicken.

"Is there nothing we can do? I can't bear to watch her writhe in pain." Marishka had been watching very closely to her new daughter.

"All we can do right now is wait. We should let her finish her transformation in peace, come." Verona turned towards Marishka and Aleera; both had not let their eyes off of Rose for one minute. They were both very hesitant to leave, but finally left after Verona gave them both a stern look.

As they all left the room, the brides started walking in the direction of their rooms. Once they reached Verona's room, Verona left them and said goodnight. As they got closer to Aleera's room, Marishka and Aleera stopped just outside the door.

"Aleera, I want to go back and see her."

"As do I, but you heard what Verona said, and Master is more likely to side with her than us."

"If we don't tell them, then what will it harm?"

Aleera liked the idea, so the two of them quietly walked back to Rose's room. Once they got to her room, Marishka quietly opened the door. She poked her head through the door way to look around. Aleera, not liking to be last on anything, squeezed her head through the door next to Marishka's and looked around as well.

They were both startled when they heard a voice coming from behind them.

"You mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude. "

"Master, you startled us."

"Marishka, I am most disappointed in you. I could understand Aleera being curious about the change, but you have seen it before, and you know that she will need to rest while it occurs."

"I know Master, but I just couldn't bear to stay away any longer."

A smirk came across his face. He knew that his brides were very anxious about their new daughter.

"Alright, you may sit with her, but let her rest, she will need it."

All three entered the room quietly and gathered around the sleeping figure of Rose. They were all watching her when Verona entered the room.

"I had a feeling that you two would return within an hour." Marishka turned around and rolled her eyes at Verona, who had now walked over to join them.

As soon as she walked over, Rose started to stir. All their eyes were focused on her. She started to stretch, and they all took a few steps back. Rose's eyes slowly opened. As she sat up, she took her head in her hands, and releasing a small groan. She then sensed that she was being watched, and turned her head slightly. She spotted Dracula and his brides and whirled around quickly.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

Dracula was the first to answer. "Do not worry, you are safe now. You took a rather nasty fall and hit your head."

The brides knew that this wasn't true, and were confused at first. They all remained quiet for a moment, but Verona knew what Dracula was doing and started to play along.

"Yes, we found you outside near the edge of the castle my dear."

Rose grabbed her head as it started to throb again. Verona sat next to her on the couch where she had been asleep for the past few days.

"I suppose that would explain why my head hurts and why I can't remember a thing."

"Not even us?" asked Dracula in a concerned tone.

"Very vaguely. It seems like I met you in a dream, a very distant dream."

"It seems interesting to me that you do not even remember your own family." He then walked next to her and laid his hand on her shoulder.

Aleera was then next to speak, "You have had us worried ever so much." Rose looked up at her, confusion still in her eyes. She then looked at the other vampires in the room, although she did not know that was what they were, or what she had become.

"Come, lets get you changed into something more suitable for you to wear," but right as Aleera was extending her hand to lead her over to where the outfit that the brides had picked out for her was laid, Dracula snapped his fingers and the tattered dress that was on Rose at the time was replaced with the elegant one that was picked out for her earlier.

Rose could not believe her eyes. She then looked down at herself and her new dress. She smiled and let out a small laugh of delight. It was music to all of their ears, especially Verona and Dracula's. Verona then smiled and looked up at her husband and then back at their daughter.

Marishka, who had not said anything because of all the sheer excitement that she was experiencing, started to tear up. Aleera noticed this and turned towards her sister.

"Marishka, why are you crying? How could you possibly be sad at a time like this?"

"I'm not sad, I'm just very happy, that's all."

"Don't be such a weakling," she said under her breath.

Rose then looked over at Marishka, who was wiping away her tears. She still was not quite sure where she was or who these people were, but she at least knew that they had no intentions to harm her.

"I feel silly asking this, but who are you exactly?"

"Like I said before, we are you family." Dracula was hoping that this would soon start to make some progress. He then looked over at the window and started to see the sun rising.

"Come my dears, let us retire and leave her to rest."

"How can I possibly sleep at a time like this, when there are some many things that I don't understand?" Rose was starting to get impatient, but she then noticed how her eye lids started to become heavy. "I guess you're right; sleep can't hurt."

"Good night Rose," Verona said as she kissed her on the forehead. Dracula then waved his hand and Rose fell asleep. At the same time he clapped his hands and a pair of servants came in carrying a coffin. Dracula then motioned for them to place it close to where Rose was already sleeping. Once they left, Dracula and his brides watched as their daughter slept peacefully.

"Oh Master, I don't think anything could make me happier right now." Marishka was on the verge of tears again. Aleera rolled her eyes at her sister's inability to control her emotions. Aleera then walked next to Verona and watched Rose.

"We haven't known her long, but I already feel like she is a part of our family." She then placed her hand on Verona's shoulder, who then gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"I know you want to spend more time with her, but we really must rest, for the sun is almost upon us." Dracula's comment caught the attention of his brides. They all looked up at him, and then reluctantly back at Rose. Dracula opened the lid of the coffin. He carefully picked Rose up and gently placed her in.

"Good night my child," he said as he closed the coffin lid and with that, they all left their daughter's room and headed to their own.

* * *

**Please, please, PLEASE review! Everytime that I get a review it makes my day.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello again! Thanks everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Just out of curiosity, did anyone catch the Disney quote I used in the last chapter? You will find that I do have referances to a lot of other movies, usually Disney, it's so tempting sometimes that I just can't help it! So I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! Seriously, review, like your life depends on it!**

* * *

The next night, Verona woke up earlier than usual and headed to Rose's room. To no surprise, she found Aleera and Marishka already there. They had already opened the coffin's lid and were watching Rose sleep.

"How long have you two been here?" she asked once she walked into the room.

"Only a short time," Marishka replied without taking her eyes off of the sleeping girl. Verona simply rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She knew that they had been there longer than that. She then walked up behind her sisters and watched as well.

Rose then let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes. Once she opened her eyes, she noticed how she was being watched.

"You three sure do love to watch me sleep, don't you?" She couldn't help but giggle a little. They all smiled back at her.

"We just wanted to be here when you woke up," Marishka said.

"Well, I'm up now, so what's next?"

None of them had thought of anything to do once she had woken up, after all, they still weren't sure of what she liked and disliked. Aleera was the first to come up with an idea.

"The three of us were going to go for a walk around the castle and were wondering if you would like to join us?"

"That sounds like fun, um…"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing, lead the way." Truth be told, she still wasn't sure how she was related to each of them, but she figured that in time she would remember. Verona led the way while Marishka and Aleera were on either side of Rose.

As they started their tour, Dracula could tell there was something that was reverberating throughout the halls of castle, something that hadn't been there in quite some time, happiness. He left his study and found his brides and daughter walking through the hall that was close to the library.

"I see we have found a method of keeping ourselves occupied." His brides turned around, happy to see him, while Rose was still awestruck by the shear size of the castle, and they had barely scraped the surface. Rose then turned around and saw that she was face to face with Dracula. Even though he had a smile on his face, she still was scared of him. She wasn't sure why, but there was something oddly familiar about him that she couldn't place and that told her he was dangerous.

"What all have you shown her so far?"

"We were just about to show her the grand hall, after she looks at the library."

"There is more of the castle to see?" Rose had a look of amazement on her face. She had never expected that the castle would be that big. They all smiled at her.

Aleera let out a small giggle, "We are royalty after all. Why should we deny ourselves the pleasure of living in luxury?"

"Royalty?" This thought had never occurred to her. Why else would they have been able to wear such elegant clothes and be able to live in such a large home?

"Yes, just as you are." Verona was amused at how little she knew about them.

"You four go continue the tour. I have some important business to attend to." Dracula then left them and Rose started to grow curious about him.

_Who is this man? If only I could remember._ Thoughts like these were constantly going through Rose's head. She contemplated following him or if she should continue to follow the brides. She waited until they weren't looking and were consumed in their stories of each part of the castle. Rose quietly sneaked away, and the brides did not notice her missing.

As Rose started to retrace her footsteps to where she had seen Dracula depart, she heard noises coming from the far side of the castle. She looked behind her to make sure that no one was following her.

She came to a stairwell and heard that the noises were getting louder, but now she could make out the sounds of clanking chains and low growls. As she descended down the stairs, the noises continued to grow. Once she came to the bottom of the stairs, she came to a door that had gashes all over it. When she approached the door, she looked closely at the gashes and noticed that they were spaced out far enough to be claw marks.

Rose tried to open the door, but found that it was heavier than it looked. She then pushed against the door a little harder and it slowly swung open with a long creak. As she entered the room, the door slammed shut behind her. Rose spun around quickly, and saw that there was almost no light in the entire room except for a small window on the far wall that had the moonlight coming in.

She then noticed that the clanking had stopped, but there was still a very faint growl coming from the shadows. She peered closely into the dark and saw a pair of large yellow eyes staring back at her. Then she noticed another pair very close to where the other pair was. Once she saw the other pair, she took a step back, but at the same time, the owners of the eyes both sprang out at her, two werewolves. Rose let out a terrified scream that was heard throughout the whole castle.

Within the next few seconds, a loud swooping noise could be heard, and Rose saw a very large bat outside the window. She then looked back at the werewolves and noticed how they also were looking at the window as well. Rose turned her head quickly back as she heard a crash and saw that the large bat she had seen earlier was in fact not a bat, but some grotesque beast that had enormous wings. The new beast then released a loud and deafening roar, and the two werewolves retreated back to the dark corner where they had come from.

Rose, who was still traumatized by her earlier attack, looked up at the new creature that had entered the room. It then looked over at her, but it quickly turned into Dracula. He quickly walked over to her and looked over to see if any damage had been done. As soon as he released a sigh of relief from not seeing any harm, one of the werewolves bared its fangs at him and growled at him. Dracula then turned his head towards the wolf and let his fangs grow out and hissed at it. Both wolves then backed even farther into the shadows.

Then without any warning, Rose quickly wrapped her arms around Dracula and hugged him. He looked down at her. She had started to cry and her tears were soaking Dracula's shirt. He placed his arms around her and started stroking her hair.

"Hush, nothing will hurt you while I am here."

She continued to cry. Dracula was surprised to find that she was more scared of the wolves than of him.

"Come, let us go find the others. They must be worried about you." He then took her back up the stairs to the upper levels of the castle. Once they got up there, Dracula could hear his brides calling out for Rose. Marishka was the first to find them, soon followed by the others, who had all split up to try to find her.

Marishka took Rose in her arms in a tight embrace. The other two were both anxiously waiting their turns, but Marishka would not let go.

"Why did you leave?" Marishka said in a shaky voice. It was obvious that she had been terribly worried and that it caused her to cry.

"I'm sorry, I…I got lost."'

Verona replied back, "We were very worried about you. Don't ever make us that nervous again."

"Yes, please don't. There are many things that can be dangerous to you in these halls," Marishka said.

"She already found one of them tonight," Dracula said in a very calm tone. His brides' eyes became wide with fear and shock.

"What master?" Marishka had a look of fear across her face.

"The werewolves," he said as if it were a frivolous matter.

"Don't ever go near them again!" Aleera said. _Like I actually planned on it_ Rose said to herself.

"There has been a lot of excitement tonight for you three. Why don't you go prepare Rose's room for her?"

They all then left and headed towards her room, leaving Rose with Dracula. He then looked down at her, with a small smile on his face. He was already starting to see traces of his brides in her. He could already tell that she was going to be loyal to the family, just like Aleera, and that she was like Marishka in the way that they both were very curious individuals. He decided to see how much she was like Verona.

"Let us continue your tour. I believe that you were on your way to see the library, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Then let us continue."

The two of them started walking down the hall, back towards the library. Dracula looked down at Rose and saw how close she was walking towards him, as if she were still afraid that the werewolves were going to come out of the shadows and spring at her again. He then placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her. Rose then looked up at him and smiled back. The two of them then arrived at the doors to the library.

"This is the library. You may come to it any time you wish. How about we go inside for look?"

"Oh yes, I would love to!" Rose said with excitement. Dracula then opened the doors and as soon as he did, candles flickered to life and lit the entire room. Rose gasped as she saw how large the room was, and was even more impressed with the amount of books that were there.

"This is the largest collection of books that I have ever seen in my life!"

He then smiled at her. He knew then that she was like Verona in the fact that she was very knowledgeable and always wanted to learn more, for he could tell be the way that there was a certain sparkle in her eyes as she stared at magnitude of books. She then ran into the room looking at all the shelves, running her fingers across the spines of the books. Her eyes then became wide, and she pulled out a book. Dracula walked over to her to see what she had obtained.

"You have Shakespeare?"

"Yes, I have heard it is very popular in other parts of Europe."

She then hugged the book to her chest and smiled. Dracula then read the title, _Romeo and Juliet_. Rose then turned back to Dracula.

"Where did you get it?"

"I had the servants obtain it for me after Verona asked for it."

"Who is that?"

"The tall one with dark hair."

"Oh." Rose then looked down at the book in her hands. Dracula could tell that she was itching to read it.

"Why don't you go take that back to your room? I am sure that the other three would love to hear it again."

Rose then grinned from ear to ear. Dracula smiled back at her and the two then walked back to Rose's room. Dracula noticed that Rose had a certain spring in her step that had not been there before.

When they got back to the room, Verona was looking out the window, Marishka was rummaging through a jewelry box, pulling out necklaces and bracelets with purple amethysts, and Aleera was lounging on the bed staring at the ceiling. Once they opened the door, the brides turned their attention towards them.

Rose walked into the room, sat next to Aleera, and opened the book. Aleera scooted closer and looked down at the book.

"That is one of my favorites," Aleera said.

"What is it?" Marishka asked.

"Romeo and Juliet," Rose said, but she didn't look at her for she was already reading it.

Aleera looked over Rose's shoulder and read the verse aloud, "Two households, both alike in dignity. In fair Verona, where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge break to new mutiny. Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean."

"I can read myself," Rose said with annoyance in her tone.

"She is like you Verona. You both are very intent upon doing things yourself and very stubborn," Aleera snidely remarked.

Verona shot a cold look at Aleera, and Marishka sniggered.

"I believe that the stubbornness comes from you, Aleera." Aleera rolled her eyes at Verona and continued reading along with Rose.

Dracula then cleared his throat and they all turned towards him. "My dears, why don't you take Rose and find her something to feed upon?"

"We shall, my lord," Verona said as she bowed her head at him. She then turned towards Rose. "Come along Rose."

"But I just started reading."

"You will have time to finish it later, trust me."

Aleera got up from the bed and took the book from Rose's hands and placed it on the night stand next to where she was sitting. "We know that you must be starved, so let's go feed." Aleera then gently pulled Rose off the bed and lead her to the railing that was just outside her window.

"Why did we come over here? Wouldn't it just be easier to walk out the door rather than try to climb down the wall?"

"Who said anything about walking or climbing?" Marishka asked, and right as she did she leapt over the railing. As soon as she did, Rose let out a small shriek, thinking that she was plummeting to her death. She ran to the edge of the railing and looked over, and when she did, a large grey figure swooped up in front of her. Rose took a few steps back, never taking her eyes off of what she had just seen.

The figure was flapping its wings and turned around and faced Rose. Its glowing gold eyes locked with Rose's. Her features became consumed by fear, and she ran back to Dracula and hid behind him. He looked down at her and noticed that her eyes had changed to a dark purple, which was somewhat close to Aleera's eyes when she changed them.

Aleera had smirk on her face, while Verona clapped her hands and the grey figure, which was Marishka, but Rose didn't know, silently landed on the edge of the railing and sat down.

"Oh come now, you shouldn't be scared of your family."

"What?" Rose turned her head towards the figure and watched as it changed back into Marishka. "How did you do that?"

Marishka giggled at her remark. "We all can do it, even you."

"So you're saying that I turn into….that thing?"

"It's just a part of who you are Rose," Verona said.

"I knew he was different," she said as she motioned towards Dracula, "but what exactly are 'we' then?"

"Well, what do you think we are?" Dracula asked.

"Obviously something that isn't normal."

"Yes, but do you know exactly?" Verona looked a little worried as Rose tried hard to think.

After a few minutes of pondering, she started to shake her head.

"We are vampires." Dracula said coolly.

Rose looked up at him, finding what he said as ridiculous. "What?" He didn't say anything, but kept a straight face. Rose then looked over at the others, none of them showed any signs that said anything different. She then went back inside and looked at herself in the mirror, but there was nothing there. She then picked up the book that she had earlier and held it in front of the mirror, but instead of seeing herself holding the book, she just saw a floating book.

She then put the book down and sat down on the edge of her bed, staring at the floor, her face still awestruck. Marishka sat down next to her and put her arms around Rose. Rose then laid her head on Marishka's shoulder, not saying a single word.

"Why does this trouble you?"

Rose didn't reply. She simply sat there with her head on Marishka's shoulder. Marishka then started stroking her hair, trying to comfort her. Aleera came to the edge of the room and looked over at Rose; she didn't want Rose to be unhappy. Dracula looked over at Verona, who had joined Aleera. He then walked over to Rose and kneeled down, so that he was at eye level with her. She looked at him and right as she did so, she locked eyes with him.

"The shock will come to pass my dear, but for now you must feed, otherwise you will grow weak fast." Rose then let out a small sigh and looked up at Marishka.

She then got up and looked over at Dracula. The brides then looked at their master and Rose to see what would happen next. "How will we get there…. Father?" It took Dracula a minute to answer, for he was still taking in the fact that he was just called father by his child.

"We will fly there." He then walked up to Rose and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him. He then smiled down at her and was relieved when she did the same. Rose then did something that none of them expected. She threw her arms around Dracula and started to hug him.

Dracula was not sure of how to respond, so he slowly put his arms around her to return the gesture. Marishka couldn't help but become teary eyed.

As Rose stepped away, she looked over at Verona and Aleera, "Alright, teach me what you must." Aleera looked over her shoulder at Verona with a wide grin on her face. She then turned back towards Rose, "Then let us begin," she said as her eyes turned their usual shade of pink and her fangs grew out.

Rose wasn't sure whether she was supposed to be nervous or not, but she maintained her composure. She looked up at Marishka, who had come and stood right behind her. Marishka smiled down at her, and Rose returned her gaze towards Aleera, who was in her demon form. Dracula then decided to leave, but before he did so, he looked over at Verona, who bowed her head to show that she knew what was expected of them.

After he had left the room, Aleera turned her attention back towards Rose. "Let us start off with simple things. Try to grow your fangs out." Verona then walked over to Rose. "The key is just to concentrate, and soon enough, it will just become habit."

Rose closed her eyes and as she did so, she started to feel a sort of tugging on her teeth. She then opened her eyes and put a finger to her mouth. She then felt that her teeth had elongated into a pair of two sharp fangs.

She then looked back at Verona, who had a smile on her face. "What do I do now?" Rose, still not used to the idea of having fangs, retracted them.

"Well, the fastest way to get to the village is to fly, but first you have to be able to do so," Verona said.

"Come on, let's have a go at this." Marishka then gently nudged Rose towards the window. Rose was hesitant at first, but Marishka soon was able to have her move towards the balcony.

Aleera was the first to fly over the ledge, shortly followed by Marishka, leaving Rose standing next to Verona. "Ready?" she asked as she turned towards Rose.

"Wait. Let me see you do it first. I don't need to plummet to my death."

Aleera let out a small fit of laughter. She still found it funny how Rose knew so little about them. Once she calmed herself down, she replied, "Do you honestly think that we will let you fall that far, and even if you did, you would only bruise, but it would heal within a few minutes." Rose still did not look convinced by her words.

Verona noticed this and said, "If it makes you feel any better, just try it right here, this way, you can't fall."

Rose then looked at all of them as they simply watched her. After a minute or two of them just staring at her, Rose crossed her arms and let out a sigh. "It's not like I actually know how to do this. Do you just expect me to magically imagine myself looking like that, and poof it happens?" but while Rose was saying this, she actually was changing. By the time she was done whining, she had completely changed into her demon form, although she did not know it.

Rose then saw that Verona had a small smile on her face. She then turned towards Marishka and Aleera and saw that they both were smiling as well. Rose started to become enraged that they were simply smiling at her and not saying a thing.

"I thought you three were supposed to teach me, not smile at me all night."

"Why do we need to waste precious time teaching you something that you already know?" was Aleera's reply. Rose was about to retort back with a snide remark, but saw something grey out of the corner of her eye. She looked down at herself and noticed that she looked just as Aleera did. She then looked back at the others, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ready now?"

"Yes."

Verona then changed into her demon form as well and flew over towards Aleera and Marishka. Rose then closed her eyes as tight as she could; only thinking about flying. She then opened her eyes to see that she was hovering above the ground. She then looked over towards the others. They were all pleased, but Verona more so than the rest. She then turned towards her sisters and said, "Well Aleera, it looks like she broke your record."

"It only took me one time as well."

"Yes, but you had to have a running start."

Aleera then crossed her arms and glared at Verona who let out a small laugh. She then turned her attention back towards Rose. "Let's head towards the village, but first I will find the Master, I am sure that he will not want to miss this." Verona then left Rose with Marishka and Aleera.

"We might as well start to go that way. After all, it will take us a little time," Marishka said to Aleera while motioning towards Rose. She then started flying away from the castle, followed by Rose and Aleera.

* * *

**Questions, comments, cries of outrage, tell me in a comment or a private message. Now go review, review, REVIEW! Until next time...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews from last time. Sorry this has taken so long to update. So just to give you a little heads up about this chapter, some of the pieces are starting to come together (HINT HINT). So I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

On the way towards the village, Rose found that she was enjoying flying much more than she had planned. She would perform dives and twists and other acrobatics through the air. Rose especially enjoyed the feel of the cool wind against her face, making her hair whip through the air like a banner. When they got to the forest that was between Castle Dracula and Vasiria, Rose started weaving through the trees. Her laughter soon filled the night air.

She soon noticed that they were coming up upon the village. She followed Marishka and Aleera as they descended to the ground. Rose then heard loud flapping noises coming from behind them. As she turned around, she found Verona and Dracula behind them.

Marishka was the first to walk into the village, but she did so cautiously and hesitantly. She looked around to see if anyone was out and had seen them coming. She then turned towards the others.

"Wait here Rose; you will know when the time is to come out. Aleera come with me, there is some fun for us to have," Marishka said with a wicked smile on her face. Aleera's eyes glowed with anticipation. The two of them quickly hurried away without making a sound.

Rose turned around towards Verona and Dracula. "Where did they go?"

"You will find out in a minute, but for now don't fret it." Verona said as she moved Rose's hair behind her ear. Rose then smiled up at the two of them, but right when she did, the sound of screams broke the stillness of the night, causing her to whip back around towards where the noise was coming from.

Lights were being lit throughout the windows of houses, while at the same time they were being closed. A few people were seen running through the streets, but they were being closely followed by Marishka and Aleera. Rose turned back around towards Verona and Dracula, but the two of them were preoccupied with watching the show that the other two were putting on to notice Rose looking at them. Rose noticed how much they looked like they belonged together; Dracula had his hand around Verona's waist while she had her head resting against his shoulder. Rose was about to turn her attention back to the chaos that was unfolding before her, but Verona then looked down at her. She then lifted her head off of Dracula's shoulder.

"Wouldn't you agree that now would be the perfect time for her to feed?" she asked her husband.

He then looked over at Rose. "I suppose you are right my dear, but let us see what she can do on her own."

Rose looked baffled at what she was being asked to do. Verona then motioned for her to head over towards the streets. Rose did as she was told, but did so nervously. She would send occasional glances back, but only to be ushered forward.

When she had reached the center of town, the villagers didn't seem to notice her, for they were too occupied with running for their lives from Aleera and Marishka. As the people continued to run past her, Rose started to feel something grow from within the pit of her stomach. It soon started to consume her, and as it did, she noticed how her fangs came out without her trying. As people saw this happen, they started to run away from her, but to her amazement, she would keep up with them without ever breaking a sweat. Rose quickly cornered a young man, and before she could think about what she was doing, she lunged at him, fangs bared and a hiss erupting from her mouth. It only took a minute for her to completely drain him dry.

Once Rose had finished, she licked the blood off of her lips and looked down at the corpse. Then she realized what she had just done. She then turned around to see if there were any more villagers near her, but they had all fled to the safety of their houses. She then heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Dracula walking up to her with a smile on his face.

"Not bad, not bad at all. I had expected that you would be successful, but with a little more difficulty."

Rose couldn't say a thing. She was still overwhelmed by the reality that she had just killed someone. She then put her hand on her forehead and tried to compose herself.

All of a sudden, Dracula grabbed Rose by the arm and stepped in front of her. Right as he did so he turned into his hell beast form and let out a tremendous roar. Rose looked up at him and noticed that there was a large silver spike that had gone into his side. Dracula then pulled it out and looked over from where it had come and noticed that there had been someone at the edge of the street.

Both Rose and Dracula then turned towards the person. The air became quiet and time seemed to stop. Dracula dropped the stake to the ground and changed back into his human form. He then took a step towards the person, which they had now discovered to be a female. As Dracula took a step forward, the woman took a step back and her face could be seen in the moonlight. It was Princess Anya.

As Dracula and Anya continued to stare each other down, Anya with hatred and Dracula with curiosity, Dracula then took a few more steps forward, but as he did so Anya whistled and a tall dark horse quickly came to her side. She mounted her horse and left the village at a full gallop.

At the same time that Anya left, the brides had come to their master and Rose's sides. Aleera was next to Dracula, glaring off in the distance at her old friend from her past life. Verona and Marishka were by Rose. Marishka looked over at the dead body that had been Rose's first kill. She the hugged Rose tightly, who was caught off guard by the sudden change in the mood. Verona was next to join in the embracement. Dracula turned towards Rose and smiled down at her, even though she couldn't see him through the massive hug that she was receiving from the other two. He then turned back towards Aleera. She hadn't looked away from the retreating figure of Anya the whole time. The deep hatred that she had for her was burning brightly in her dark brown eyes.

"Let her go Aleera."

"But, she hurt you!"

"Yes, but it will not be permanent, and we have more important things to worry about."

Aleera then looked over at Rose, who was trying to escape from the sea of hugs that she was being bombarded with. She couldn't help but smile at her. Dracula let out a small laugh. He then spoke to his brides, "I believe that you have shown Rose how satisfied you are with her, so you may release her. Besides, she can't fly with you two all over her."

The two of them looked over at Dracula. They both did as they were instructed. All five of them left towards the castle, but on the way there Rose kept asking herself questions. _Who was that that tried to kill me? Why did the red head, Aleera I think her name was, want to go after so badly and why wouldn't Father let her?_ Questions like these continued to go through her head until they returned to the castle.

When they had gotten home, Rose didn't have time to think over these questions, for she was whisked away by Verona into the parlor, where she received even more praise for what she had done. She could not understand how what she did was a good thing, but she did not protest because she didn't want to make a scene. She decided to wait to ask the questions that had started to form in her mind.

She managed to get away from the brides when they all went to the library. Rose walked around the castle, for she was still getting used to the place. When she reached Dracula's study, she looked around to see if anyone was around, then knocked hesitantly on the door.

She then heard Dracula's voice say, "Enter," and did as she was told. Rose quietly opened the door just wide enough for her to squeeze through. As she slowly closed the heavy door, she looked up to see that Dracula was busy with something and had not looked up at her yet.

Rose took some time to look around the room she had just entered. It was very similar to the library in the fact that the walls were lined with thousands of books, but they all had odd titles that Rose could not understand for they were in some foreign language that she had never seen before. The room was very dimly lit by two candles on either side of the door and two small candles on the desk that Dracula was sitting at. Rose also noticed that a pile of papers had started to accumulate at the side of the desk; they were wrinkled and some looked as if they had been there for quite some time due to the thick layer of dust that had started to accumulate on top of them.

As Rose entered the room, Dracula looked up from his work for a brief second. Then, noticing that it was Rose and not a servant or one of his brides, he put his quill down and placed his full attention on his daughter.

"What troubles you so late tonight that you are here?"

"All the way home, I couldn't help but think of these questions, and they have been eating at me."

"Ask away."

She waited a second before asking, "Who was that woman who tried to kill me?"

Dracula was sure that these questions would come up sooner or later, but had hoped that they wouldn't. "That, my dear, was Anya Valerious. She is currently the queen of the gypsies."

"But I thought that we were the royalty here?"

"We are, but so are they. They are what you would call…..distant relatives."

"If we are related, then why did she throw a stake towards us?"

"It is a long story, but Anya's part doesn't come till a later part in the tale, Aleera's part to be precise."

._I knew there was a reason why she wanted to go after her so badly, _she thought to herself. Dracula then proceeded to tell Rose about how this whole ordeal came into play, but he left out the parts about Anastasia and made Van Helsing look like the true monster of the story.

As he was coming to the events that had happened that night, Rose knew then that she would never be accepted by anyone except for her family, because of what she was, a monster. Dracula noticed this sudden change in her demeanor and decided to stop with the story. He then got up from his chair to stand next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her, for he knew she was still young and would be hit harder by the truth than his brides were, because she would never be able to experience life as they did.

"You must not fret my dear. The life you live is a gift. Don't ever forget that."

Rose then looked up at Dracula, and then replied, "I understand, but there is one more thing that I was curious about. Why did you not let her go after Anya?"

There was a long pause before he gave his answer to her question. "There was no need for more blood shed tonight and our attention needed to be on you at the moment."

Rose wasn't pleased with the answer that she got and wanted to ask him what the real reason was, but knew deep down that that was the closest she was ever going to get to it.

"Yes Father," she said as she turned her head in the other direction, when she noticed a door that was in the corner of the room that was almost hidden by book shelves and piles of papers. Dracula noticed this and saw the longing in her eyes to see what was back there.

"I've never seen that door before."

"That is _**my**_ private library, which you are not to enter."

Rose turned around to look at him. "What's in there?" Dracula did not answer, but looked down at her with a stern face. "Oh please can I go in?" she said with big eyes, hoping to win him over.

Dracula quickly retorted, "Not tonight."

"Will you ever let me go in?"

"Perhaps some other night."

"Do you promise?"

Dracula silently chuckled to himself. He loved the fact that she was so child like. "We'll see, now run along to bed." He then gently pushed her on her way. He then waited for the door to close and listened to Rose's footsteps growing farther and farther away.

He then turned around towards the door that had fascinated Rose so much. He walked towards the door and opened it slowly. As he entered the room, Dracula closed the door and turned to face his "private library". It was a long hall that was lighted by the flickering flames of candles. The walls were aligned with paintings that had been done of him while he was still alive. There were shelves that were placed along the walls as well that held items of war from centuries past, but none of this attracted Dracula's attention at the moment. He was looking at the end of the hall where there hung a single painting on the back wall.

Dracula slowly started to walk towards it; the only sound being made was the sound of his boots against the floor. When he reached the back wall, he stopped, never moving his eyes from the painting. It was a portrait of a woman with light brown hair that was flowing over her shoulders and eyes that were a dark chocolate brown. She was wearing a long flowing gown that was crimson red, and atop her head was a small golden tiara.

"After all these years, I have found you again, Anastasia." He then looked down at the table that was right below her portrait, and on it was a single item. It was a sword that was stained with blood, her blood. It was the same sword that she took and killed herself with on their wedding night and it was the only thing that he had to remember by, other that the painting. When he had decided to leave, Dracula returned to his chambers with his mind running through all the memories he had of Anastasia.

As Rose was on her way towards her room, she past Verona's who noticed her. She then called to her from her door.

"Rose, where are you off to?"

"To my room, I was about to go to sleep."

Verona noticed that something was troubling Rose, so she decided that she would find out what it was.

"Come with me for a moment."

Rose did as she was told and followed Verona into her room. As she entered, she looked around at the green and white tapestries that adorned all of the old pieces of furniture. She followed Verona, who was walking towards the balcony of her room. As she walked to stand next to her, she was able to see for miles around. The view was breath taking, and Rose did not know how to respond to such a beautiful sight.

"Impressive, is it not?"

"It's amazing! Why do you get this room?"

Verona smiled over at her daughter. "It helps to be the first of your father's brides."

"Oh," Rose continued to look out over the mountains and streams and the forests that were blanketed in the eternal snow that was at Castle Dracula year round.

"Is there something troubling you my dear?"

"No. I'm just a little tired, that's all."

Verona was not convinced at all, and Rose could tell. "If there is anything that is troubling you, I am here. You don't need to hide it from me."

Rose didn't respond and continued to look out over the balcony.

"You know, we were discussing earlier that you should be able to go to one of our other palaces."

"We have more than this one?"

"Of course."

"How many others are there?"

"Five, scattered throughout Europe, but we go to the one in Budapest the most."

"Five! Why so many?"

"Sometimes a change of scenery is necessary. After all we do live forever, and what is the point of it if you deny yourself the simple pleasures in life?"

There was then a light knock on the door. Rose turned around to see Marishka standing in the door way. "Have you asked her yet?"

"I was getting to it," Verona said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Ask me what?"

"Let me ask!" Marishka said, causing Verona to roll her eyes.

"Ask me what?" she said more annoyed this time.

"We want to have a ball for you, but we couldn't decide where."

"I was almost at that point, if you hadn't of barged in."

"Fine, then you ask her." Marishka said. She then turned on her heel and left the room.

"She is always like that, trust me. Now, back to what I was about to ask, where would you like to have the ball?"

"Oh, somewhere different, different from Romania, not that I don't think it is beautiful, but just somewhere that has a different air about it."

"I think I know just the one," Verona said with a smile. "Come along, we must tell the others, for they are anxious as well."

The two then walked down the hall towards the library. Inside they found Marishka nonchalantly flipping through a book of poetry, and Aleera pacing across the ceiling, humming to herself.

"I think I know the perfect place to have the ball," Verona said to the other two, "but first, Aleera would you please come down from there?"

"I would rather not."

"Why are you always so stubborn?"

"I find pleasure in annoying you," she said with a smirk on her face. Rose let out a small giggle at Aleera's stubbornness.

Verona then let out a sigh, for she knew there was no point in arguing further with Aleera. She then walked up next to her, shortly followed by Marishka.

"Happy now?"

"Yes," she said triumphantly.

"Rose, aren't you coming up? After all, this conversation is about you."

Rose then slowly walked up one of the pillars that were against the wall of the library; she still was trying to get used to that idea of walking up walls. Once she reached them, Verona then turned her attention to the other two.

"I was thinking what if we have it at our castle in Bavaria?"

"Oh it's been ages since we last went there, and this will be Aleera's first time as well. Why didn't I think of that one?"

"Because you were too busy thinking about how she would react to the idea of a ball," Aleera said snidely under her breath, just loud enough for Marishka to hear. Marishka then turned towards Aleera and glared at her, letting her eyes turn their golden shade of yellow.

"Can you two act your age for once?"

"Our actual age or how old we look?" Aleera asked with a devilish grin on her face.

Verona simply glared back at her, causing Marishka to go into a small fit of giggling. "On a more important note, we have to find something suitable for her to wear," she said glancing over at Rose.

"Shouldn't we first ask the Master for his permission?" Marishka asked.

"Oh, let me! Let me!" Aleera said with so much excitement that she almost started jumping up and down, until she remembered she was standing on the ceiling.

"I suppose…" but before Verona could finish, Aleera had already ran out of the room to Dracula.

"Well, we won't see her for at least the rest of the night."

"Probably the rest of the week if she gets her way," Marishka said, her face slightly distorted by an expression of disgust.

Verona and Marishka continued to work out details the rest of the night, while Rose stood next to them, even though she didn't say a word. She was still thinking over the events that had happened that night in the village.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! If you have any comments, questions, or cries of outrage, message me, or if there is something that you would like to see later in the story, I am always open to new ideas.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm back! I would like to thank all of you who read and exspecially thank those of you who reviewed. And may I just say I am honored to have had almost 6000 hits, so go ahead and give yourself a cookie. So a few chapters ago I gave you a question and I have the result in this chapter, so yay! Please don't forget to review, cause seriously, I need to know if you liked it or not. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next night, Rose kept to herself. She spent most of the night in her room reading. She originally thought about walking around the castle corridors, but then she remembered what happened last time and decided against it. She then picked up the book that she had started, sat on her bed, and began to read. After a few hours of only the sound of pages turning, there came a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said without picking her head up from her book.

The door quietly opened, and in stepped Aleera. She then came and sat near Rose. "Still reading that book I see."

"Mhmm," she didn't even pick up her head.

Aleera then looked out the window and then back at Rose. Aleera sat down next to her; she picked up a brush and then ran it through Rose's thick hair. This continued for about an hour or so, when Aleera finally got bored. She set the brush down next to her and then quickly took the book out of Rose's hands. "You have spent long enough on this for now. It's time to do something a little fun."

"Hey! I was just getting to the good part," Rose said, trying to grab the book back from Aleera, who held it just out of her reach.

"I'll give it back, but first you have to catch me," and then she was gone, her laughter echoing through the halls.

With a scowl on her face, Rose chased after her. She wasn't quite sure where she went, for Aleera's laughter was echoing throughout all the halls. It wasn't until a few minutes of searching, did she notice that there was a door left slightly open.

She smirked, thinking that she had cornered Aleera. She then quietly walked up to the door, so as not to give away her presence. Rose then quickly opened the door, but only to be surprised. Aleera was not the only one in the room; she was accompanied by Verona and Marishka, but what caught her eye the most was an elegant ball gown that Marishka was holding in her hands.

"Surprise!" All three said.

Rose was speechless. She sat their gawking at the dress that was in front of her.

The dress was two colors, black being in the middle and a dark blue on the outside. There were diamonds encrusted in the black fabric, sparkling in the light. Along the edges of the dress, black lace was adorned.

"Is…is that for me?" She asked tentatively.

"Of course; it arrived this morning, while we were sleeping. It will be your dress for the ball."

Rose couldn't stop staring at the dress. The detail that was in the dress was exquisite and she had never seen anything quite like it before in her life.

"I want to see how it looks on you," Marishka said.

"That will have to wait for the night of the ball. I think she enjoys your choice Aleera."

Rose then turned her head in Aleera's direction. "You picked the dress?"

Aleera nodded and said, "I thought that you would like to see this a little more than the book you were reading." Rose then ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Aleera smiled down at her and then wrapped her arms around Rose.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Aleera had a smile of joy," Marishka said quietly to Verona, who nodded in agreement.

Rose then relinquished her grasp on Aleera when she said, "I don't know how I can ever thank you, all of you."

"You have already done so, now Aleera I believe you have something of Rose's."

Aleera then handed Rose the book back. She smiled back at them and then left to her room to continue reading. As soon as Rose left the room, "I'm doing her hair the night of the ball," Aleera said.

"Fine, then I get to do her make up," Marishka said.

"I get final say over both." Aleera and Marishka both quickly looked over at Verona.

"Do you still not trust us, even after all these years?" Marishka asked in a pleading voice.

"I do, just everything needs to be perfect, and besides a second opinion never hurt," and with that, she left the room.

Aleera then looked over at Marishka, who just shrugged. "I guess she just didn't want to be left out," she told Aleera.

A week past before it was time for the ball to be held. The castle was abuzz with servants going to and fro, prepairing things for their master and his family's departure. When it was almost time for them to embark on their journey to their Bavarian castle, Marishka knocked on Rose's door to see if she was ready.

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Are you almost ready? We have a long journy ahead, and we can't waist time."

She turned around and walked to Marishka. "I am ready now."

The two then walked down to the Grand Hall, where Dracula was waiting for them. As soon as the got there, Aleera and Verona showed up as well.

"Are we all ready now?" Dracula asked his brides.

"Everything is prepaired my Lord," Verona replyed back.

"Good, then let us proceed with our long voyage."

They then walked to the entrance of the castle. As they reached the large oak doors, they slowly swung open to revele a coach and a team of six horses waiting for them. The horses were pure black, Transylvainian throughough breads. Each was about six feet tall, with massive shoulder musscles and coats that glistened in the moon light. Rose couldn't help but admire the majestic creatures. She had never been this close to a horse before. One of them seemed to notice that she was looking at them, and looked over at her. As soon as it did, Rose was forced to look away when she heard her name being called from inside the carriage. Before she stepped in, she took one last look at the horse. It was still watching her from the corner of its eye.

Once Rose was seated, and the door had been closed, the sound of reighns and hooves against the hard ground could be heard. As they started to leave, Rose moved the curtain from the window. Snow was softly hitting against the window. She watched as the castle continued to get smaller and smaller off in the distance. Once they had started their decent down the mountain, Rose started to grow anxious. She had never been to a party before, let alone a ball.

The hours passed by very slowly for Rose. It seemed as if they would never get to the castle. The idea of falling asleep was very tempting to her, but it wasn't till they were out of the Carpathian Mountains that she decided to stay awake, for there were many new things to be seen. The usual blanket of white snow was replaced with thick forests of dark green. Winding rivers cut through the trees like giant snakes that streatched for miles.

Rose loved this sight at first, but as time wore on, it started to become such a bore for there was nothing else in sight. She then slouched back in her seat and let out a sigh.

"Bored already?"

Rose looked over at Marishka, who seemed to be the only one to notice her lack of enthusiasm. She was glad that she was sitting next to her, because the others at times seemed busy with other things, and even if Marishka was, she always put it aside for Rose. It wasn't that she didn't care for each of them dearly, just Marishak seemed to know how to always make her smile. Dracula was always busy in his study, and Verona was always seemed to be "keeping house" so to speak, by making sure that every last detail was followed in whatever was happening. Aleera did spend time with Rose every now and then, but most of the time she was trying to attract Dracula's attention. Marishka couldn't always be found, but she had unearthly timing in showing up when she was needed most. She had that certain sort of older sister quality about her.

"How much longer till we get there?"

"It will take some time. It's not a short distance you know."

"Look!" Aleera, who was sitting across from them, exclaimed, pointing out the window. Rose and Mairshka looked out the window to see the first rays of the sun.

"It's been so long since I have last seen it!"

The blindes were then suddenly closed. They all turned to see Dracula was the one who had shut them. He was not amused with their curiosity and neither was Verona.

"The blinds remain shut for the remainder of the trip. I don't plan on dying any time soon," Verona said sternly to the younger three.

Aleera waited for Verona to turn her head; she then opened the blinds slightly so that she alone could look outside.

"Aleera…" a stern voice said, "You were told already to leave them shut."

"Yes Master," she said reluctantly, sorry that Dracula had caught her.

Within a few minutes, Rose had fallen asleep against Marishka's shoulder, dreaming peacefully. It didn't take long for the others to follow her example and fall asleep as well. The cariage continued on through out the day without stopping once.

When night had approached, Verona was the first to awake. She remained quite until Dracula had woken up himself. They then looked over at the three who were still sleeping. Rose still was fast asleep against Marishka. Aleera had fallen asleep against Verona, and Marishka remained erect like a statue.

Verona started stroking Aleera's hair and asked, "Should we wake them?"

"No, let them sleep. Besides, it had been awhile since we have had time to ourselves." He then leaned over and took her face in one of his hands. He then kissed her lips softly.

"I remember the days when it used to just be the two of us."

"As do I, but time still goes on and things change." He then looked over at the other three who were still sleeping. "But one thing that has not changed after all these years is your beauty."

Verona did her best to styful a blush. Their attention was then turned towards the awakening figures of Aleera and Marishka. Aleera slowly opened her eyes, looking up. When she realized she had fallen asleep on Verona, she jolted straight up. She then straightened her hair, trying to make it look like she hadn't just woken up. Marishka was next to wake up. She yawned slightly, bringing her hand to her mouth. She then looked over at Rose who was still asleep.

"She looks so innocent while she is sleeping," she said.

Aleera then whimpered, "Marishka let me have her. She has been by you the whole trip."

Marishka rolled her eyes with slight annoyance. She then picked Rose up carefully so as not to wake and then handed her over to Aleera. Aleera then set her in her lap and wrapped her arms protectively around her. Rose let out a small sigh as she laid her head against Aleera's chest. Aleera smiled and lightly kissed Rose's forehead.

"Oh Aleera…" She quickly lashed her head up to see that it was Marishka who had spoken. "I hadn't expected to ever see that from you."

"Yes my dear. It has been quite a long time since you have shown some real emotions." Dracula said as he watched in on the scene. Aleera then bit her lower lip as her face became red.

Aleera looked down as Rose started to shift in her arms. Rose slowly opened her eyes, letting a yawn escape her. She then looked at the others around her and noticed that they were all staring.

She quickly looked up and asked Aleera, "Are we almost there?"

"I am not sure; this is my first time as well."

"We are almost there my dears. It will just be a little longer," Dracula reasured them.

They continued on. Not much was said by Rose, for she was preoccupied with playing with the necklace that she was wearing. Marishka was looking out the window, waiting for the time to pass. Aleera was running her fingers through Rose's hair, quietly humming to herself. Verona and Dracula were in a deep conversation that was kept at a low whisper between the two of them. Verona kept making quick side glances over at Rose. It was a few hours later that the castle came into view.

"Rose, come here. You can see the palace through the trees." Rose quickly scampered over to Dracula's side, pressing her face against the window to see. Her eyes grew wide with excitement as the large stone structure came into view. It was high atop a mountain, surrounded by evergreens, over looking the valley they were in. Its white stone walls made it look fit for even the richest of kings. Ivy had started to slowly climb up the outer most walls of the castle. "Aleera you should see it as well."

Aleera came and stood behind Rose and looked out as well. The two who were seeing it for the first time didn't say anything for a few minutes as they were taking the sight.

"That is our's?" Rose asked after she was finally able to stop gawking at the castle's beauty.

"Yes it is, and it is where we will be having the ball as well."

"It is simply breathtaking," Aleera said.

It only took them a few more minutes to complete their journey up towards the castle gates. When they had reached their destination, attendants were waiting for them. As the cariage door was opened, Dracula was the first to exit. He extended a hand to each of his brides as they alighted from the cariage. Verona was the first to follow after Dracula, which seemed to a habit that they all had gotten used to. Next came Aleera, followed by Rose, with Marishka leaving last. The cariage then left them and headed towards the stables.

"Show the ladies to their rooms."

A servant then came up to them. "Yes my Lord. If you will follow me, please." The four of them followed him into the castle. They took many turns down a long hallway. They passed many doors on their right and left. The floors were lined with marble tiles of either balck, white or gold. Marble columns lined the hall, reaching up to the gold ceiling. Large stained glass windows were littered throughout the halls.

The first room that they approached was Rose's room. The door opened to reveal a large, hand carved bed, surrounded by Italian paintings all around the room. A gold chandelier hung from the ceiling with candles already alight in it. Lavender drapes hung from the bed posts and from the windows.

"This would be your room Rose," Marishka said. Rose had no idea what to say. "Stay here for now. We will be back in a little bit to help you get ready for the ball."

"No wandering off this time," Aleera said before they left the room.

Rose didn't plan on exploring the castle this time, for fear of really getting lost in one of the many corridors. Once the others had left, she began walking around the room admiring the art that was surrounding her. She jumped up onto the bed, making herself comfortable. She looked around the room taking everything in. Her eyes then landed on a wardrobe. She walked over to it, and as she opened its doors, she saw the dress that she was to wear to the ball that night.

There was then a knock on the door. Rose turned around to see Verona standing in the door way.

"I see that you have found your dress already." She then walked over to Rose. Verona herself had already changed into an elegant emerald green ball gown with flowing sleeves. "Excited about the ball?"

"Oh ever so much! I have never been to a ball before."

"Then you shall not be dissapointed. Let's get you into that dress." Rose then proceeded to change from her purple corset and gown into her more elegant dress. Once she had put it on, Verona started to lace up the back of the dress. By the time that Verona had finished, Aleera and Marishka were at the door, waiting to come in. Marishka was wearing a short sleeved white dress, with a little bit of a train in the back. Aleera had on a dark crimson dress which was pleated and had gold adorned along the edges and seems.

"Alright you two, she is all your's."

"I go first!" Marishka exclaimed as she bolted through the door. Aleera simply rolled her eyes.

As Marishka started to adminsiter Rose's makeup, Rose sat as still as possible. One because she had didn't know what to do and second because Verona had a firm grip on her shoulder.

When Marishka was done she said, "You look absolutely georgous Rose! What do you two think?" she asked the other two.

"Not bad Marishka," Aleera said.

"Not bad? Rose looks beautiful. Very nicely done Marishka." Marishka was pleased that they both approved of it in their own ways.

"My turn," Aleera said as she pushed Marishka aside. Aleera sat for a moment looking at Rose as she tried to figure out what to do with her hair. She then started putting her hair into a high bun. She was careful not to let a single strand of hair be loose. She then stepped back and said, "There, I'm done, but there seems to be something missing."

"I know just the thing." Verona then turned around to the vanity that was right behind her and opened a black velvet box. When she turned around again, she was holding in her hands a small tiara. She then carefully placed it on Rose's head so as not to ruin Aleera's hard work. "There, now she is ready."

They all started to file out of the room with Aleera and Marishka in the lead, neither of them wanting to be the last one to the party. Right before Verona left the room Rose quickly grabbed her hand, saying, "Wait!"

Verona stopped in her tracks and turned her head back towards Rose. Rose then looked up at her with shining eyes. "Thank you mother."

Verona then knelt down so that she was at Rose's eye level. She couldn't help but smile at her, for she had wanted to hear that for so long. "You know there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you my dear."

"Even take a stake in the heart?"

"Yes even that," she said with a small chuckle. Of corse Rose would think of something drastic like that. "Now let's hurry along, the party won't wait for us." She then took Rose by the hand and the two walked towards the ball. She knew that the other two would be jealous if they found out that Rose had picked her over them, so she decided to wait till later to share the news with them.

As they entered the ball room, music was playing, people were waltzing, all of which made Rose's eyes become aglow with wonder. Rose noticed how Aleera and Marishka had already begun to socalize with some of their guests.

"Things seem to be running well so far."

Rose jumped around when she heard Dracula's voice. He was wearing a formal black suit and had a gold cape draped around his shoulders. He then extended a hand towards Verona.

"Shall we dance?" Verona smiled at him and then looked down at Rose.

"If that is alright with Rose?"

"Of corse mother," she said. Verona then took Dracula's hand and the two entered the dance floor. As they started to make their way, people made a path so that their hosts would have enough room to not be disturbed by their guests while they were dancing.

The song was a slow waltz, but still very dramatic. Rose could see that off in the distance Verona and Dracula were talking. She asumed it was about her because they kept sending glances back towards her. As Rose was watching her parents gracefully twirl aroung the room, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a blond haired boy of no more than 12 standing behind her.

"May I have this dance?"

Rose was awfully shocked and tried not to blush too much. She smiled and nodded her head then walked over to the dance floor. As they found a spot, he nervously took her right hand in his left and placed his right hand on her waist. The two started slowly dancing to the music. They both kept making quick glances down at the floor, so as they would not step on their partner's feet.

As the song continued to progress, both became a little more confident with their dancing. By the time it had ended, Rose had a smile pasted on her face. She was happy that she had managed to not make a fool of herself while dancing. When the song had ended, she curtsied to the boy, who returned the gesture with a bow. They then parted and Rose ran over towards Aleera, who was talking with a few other vampiresses.

When she got closer, Aleera saw her out of the corner of her eye, and quickly finished the conversation she was in.

"Having fun yet?"

"Oh yes. This is more fun than I could have expected." She was beaming with excitement. She then turned her attention back towards the dance floor where she saw Dracula dancing with Marishka. The music was faster paced than it was for when he danced with Verona. It started off slow with both of them circling each other and then coming close together. As the music started to get faster, so did their dancing.

"What are they dancing to?" Rose asked Aleera.

"It's some sort of a gypsy dance; Marishka always liked songs that reminded her of her past life."

As Rose continued to watch the two of them dance, she began to start to day dream about what Marishka's old life must have been like. Once the dance ended, Marishka curtsied to Dracula who returned it with a slight bow. He then turned his head over towards where Aleera and Rose were standing. He then motioned for Aleera to come over to him. She let out a squeel of delight and ran over to his side. Rose was then joined by Marishka, who seemed a little out of breath.

"It's your turn next."

"What?"

"It is your party after all. Besides your father wants to have a dance with his daughter."

"But I'm not that good of a dancer, and I don't know any of these songs."

"It's not about knowing the songs or the dances; it's about having fun." She smiled down at Rose. They were shortly joined by Verona who had a small glass of blood in her hands.

"Rose who was that boy you were dancing with earlier?" Marishka asked as Verona walked up next to them.

"You saw that?" she asked as her cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Rose, everyone saw it. You two were so adorable."

"You still haven't told us his name, Rose," Verona said with a slight smile on her face.

"Umm…"

"We're waiting."

"I don't know. I never asked."

"Isn't that sweet Verona, a young romance is already starting to form and they only danced once."

Rose became embaressed rather fast, and knew that it showed on her face. She quickly looked down at the floor, so they wouldn't see how much she had started to blush. Rose was then inturupted from her state of embaressment by the sound of footsteps coming towards her.

As she looked up, a hand was extended to her. She saw that the hand belonged to her father, who had a small smile on his face.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of corse father." She placed her hand in his. He then led her to the center of the dance floor, which had been cleared for them. As the music started, they were the only ones dancing. Rose noticed that everyone was watching them and started to grow nervous. She didn't like to have a lot of attention focused on her.

"Ignore them for now," Dracula's voice said to her in a comforting manner. She looked up at him, surprised that he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"How did you…"

"It was easy to tell by the expression on your face."

The two continued to waltz around the dance floor, Rose gaining more confidence as they continued their slow dance. Once the music had stopped, the room errupted with clapping from all sides. Rose looked around the room, noticing that everyone seemed to have been watching. When she caught sight of Verona, Marishka, and Aleera, she noticed that they all had giant smiles on their faces, Verona more so than the others.

Dracula then lead Rose back over towards the others as their guests started to dance again. She was greeted first by Marishka who knelt down and hugged her.

"I have something for you my dear," Dracula said after Marishka had finally let Rose out of her grasp. He then reached his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a necklace with a giant black diamond heart dangling from the center of it. Around the heart were small diamonds that sparkled in the light. Dracula then put the necklace on Rose, who was too shocked for words. Once it was fastened, Rose looked down at the stone that was around her neck.

"Verona, why don't you take Rose to her room? I am sure she has had enough excitement for one night."

"Of course. Come along Rose."

"Yes mother," she said sleeply. Once she had said mother, Marishka's eyes grew wide and it took every ounce of strenght Aleera possesed not to erupt in front of Rose. They both stared as Verona took Rose by the hand and lead her out of the ball room.

The two walked down the quiet halls without saying a word. It wasn't until they had reached Rose's room that she actually said anything. When she stepped into the door, she turned around to face Verona.

"Must I go to bed?"

"Yes, it is way too late for someone your age to still be up."

"But I want to stay at the party," she said as she crossed her arms.

Verona couldn't help but smile. "There will be plenty more balls and parties. Besides you are tired and need some sleep."

"I'm not tired!" she exclaimed while trying to stifle back a yawn. She did so unsucessfully.

"I think you are. Now come on." She then helped Rose take her hair out its bun and placed the tiar that she was wearing back in its box. When she turned back around she noticed Rose was holding the heart that was around her neck. She then picked Rose up in her arms and carried her over to her bed to tuck her in.

"Goodnight my dear," she said as she kissed Rose on the forehead.

"Goodnight mother."

Verona then left the room, closing the door, and as she did, the candles that had lit up Rose's room flickered out, engulfing the room in darkness. Rose couldn't help but think of how much she had wanted to go back and dance with the rest of the party goers, but she soon gave into the temptaion that sleep was holding over her. As her eyes started to close, she started to play through the memories that she had from the ball, but as she came to the part where she had danced with her father, a smile sneaked its way across her face and she fell asleep.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it. Please, please, PLEASE review! I will have the link to the dress I used for Rose's ballgown at the bottom. This may be the last chapter for awhile, but don't worry, I am not going to just drop this story, because I don't start something just to quit. I just have school starting up this week, so I won't have as much time to write. So I bid you adieu, until next time**

**.com/listing/73209669/georgian-mid-1700s-silk-ball-gown**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! Thanks everyone who review since last time. Sorry about the link that I had at the bottom of the last chapter. I have put the link to Rose's dress on my profile. Hope you guys like this one, sorry it's so short, I've just been busy with school and what not. So don't forget to review! Enjoy!**

* * *

When Verona had returned to the party, she walked over towards the others. Aleera had a scowl on her face when she first saw her. Marishka didn't look all too enthusiastic either.

"Is she asleep my dear?"

"Yes master. She put up a little bit of a fight wanting to rejoin us, but sleep got ahold over her."

"Why does she get to be her mother?"

"Aleera, please, I'm not extremely happy about it either, but it was Rose's choice, not ours."

"Why do you always try to make things seem never as bad as they are, Marishka?"

"Because, I don't try dweling on the past and letting my emotions dictate my actions, like some people do," she retorted back as she glared at her. Aleera let out a small hiss.

'That is enough," Dracula said in a firm tone. He looked at both of them whose eyes were still locked on eachother.

"You two aren't out of her life."

They both turned their heads towards Verona looking confused. "You two could be like aunt figures to her."

"I suppose…" Marishka said a little down hearted.

"It's not as great as being her mother. I wanted a daughter, not a niece."

"If you aren't happy Aleera then you can just be the aunt who doesn't care."

Aleera started muttering to herself. She didn't want to be left on the sidelines, for she had started to like Rose and plus she didn't like the idea of being left out.

"Then it's settled," Dracula said to put the matter to rest.

"Master, how long are we going to stay at the castle?" Marishka asked, trying to get her mind off of what had just happened.

"A month or so. It has been so long since we had been here, that I think we leave an impresson that will make sure we are never forgoten." A smirk came across his face. Marishka and Aleera became giddy with excitement, for they both knew what he meant.

The guests started to depart as it grew closer and closer to dawn. Once the last of their guests had left, Dracula and his brides each went to their rooms for the day.

As the final rays of sun light started to fall below the horizon, Rose jolted up with a start, excited still about everything that had happened the night before. She hopped out of bed and ran towards Verona's room. When she reached the door, she slowly opened the door and poked her head in to look around. Verona was still sleeping when Rose walked up beside her.

"Mother?"

Verona didn't move, so Rose tried to shake her.

"Mother?" she asked a little more irritated this time. Verona opened her eyes slightly. When she saw that it was Rose, she let out a small sigh.

"Rose, why must you wake me when it is still so early?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore." Verona groaned in annoyance for the amount of sleep she was being deprived. "I want to go flying," Rose said with excitement.

"Alright, alright, we can go," Rose started jumping up and down, "But, go ask your aunts if they want to go as well."

Without any hesitation, Rose ran out of the room and sped off in the direction of Marishka and Aleera's rooms. The first room that she reached was Marishka's. She quietly walked in over towards Marishka's coffin. As she slowly opened the lid, she saw that her aunt was still fast asleep. She tapped her on the shoulder, but Marishka simply roled over on her side. Rose then poked her a little harder, and it was enough to get Marishka to wake up.

"Rose, why are you up so early?"

"Mother and I were going to go flying, and she told me to ask if you wanted to come?"

Marishka thought to herself for a few seconds. "Oh, alright, I'll come along as well, but how about I come with you to ask your, Aunt Aleera, she isn't much of one to wake up early." Calling Aleera an aunt, was a whole new thing for Marishka, and it just felt akward.

Marishka got out of her coffin and streatched, but as soon as she was standing, Rose grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of Aleera's room. When they got there, Marishka carefully knocked on the door to see if Aleera was awake. There was no answer. _Just as I thought_ Marishka said to herself.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," she told Rose before walking into Aleera's room. Marishka knew that Aleera had quite a temper, and that last night would only make it worse, so she decided that she should attempt to calm her before she tried to rip Verona's head from the rest of her body.

As she walked up next to Aleera's coffin, Marishka noticed that the lid was open, and that her sister was already awake. Aleera had her arms folded across her chest, scowling at the ceiling.

"How long have you been up?" Marishka asked.

"Too long."

"Doing what?"

Aleera simply glared at Marishka. She always hated when she kept asking annoying questions.

"You haven't answered my question."

"Thinking," Aleera said coldly.

"About what?"

"What do you think!"

Marishka, who was usually one to not be known for having a temper, let her anger and rage show itself. "Do you think that I haven't thought about it too? I wanted a daughter, just as much as you did, but Rose has made her decision and we can't change it now!"

Aleera sat up in her coffin. Her eyes were aflame, as if some eternal fire had been set in them by her anger. Then the unexpected happened. A small tear fell down from Aleera's eye. Aleera didn't seem to notice, for she was still scowling.

"Now look, I didn't come in here to make matters worse. I came in because Rose has a question for you, but I wanted to make sure that you weren't going to go psychotic on her."

Aleera let out a small sigh of frustration. "Fine," she said, "I think you have made your point. Bring her in."

"Rose," Marishka called towards the door. Rose then poked her head through the door. Marishka motioned for her to join them.

"Didn't you have something to ask your Aunt Aleera?" The name made Aleera slightly cringe.

"Mother, Aunt Marishka, and I were going to go flying, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with?"

"Well, it has been awhile since I last fed. Why not? Besides, it's always fun to cause a little misery amongst the humans," she said snidely. A small grin slowly started to come across her face, the kind that only spelt out trouble.

The three then proceeded to head towards Verona's room. When they reached it, Rose ran toward's Verona's side.

"Mother, mother! Both Aunt Marishka and Aunt Aleera said they would come! Can we go now?" She was pulling Verona by the hand over towards the window.

"Alright, alright, just wait a moment, Rose. Do you even know where we are going?"

There was a long pause. Rose then hung her head, "No."

"That's what I thought. Now wait, all good things come to those who wait." Verona then turned towards Marishka. "I'll lead; you will be last, just to make sure that the other two don't get lost." Marishka noded in agreement. They were then off on their way.

As they were flying, Rose noticed that everywhere was covered in thick forrests. The trees coated the rolling hills, but most surprisingly to her was that there was not a single trace of snow. That wasn't the only thing that was different. The wind that was blowing through her hair didn't have the same icy bite that it used to back home. Instead, it was warm and almost comforting.

Soon, lights started to appear along the horizon. Rose then looked up ahead at Verona, who at that moment, started to decend. She followed closely, for she was not sure what they would do next.

They then landed behind one of the buildings that was on the outskirts of town. Verona turned towards the other two, "Shall we?"

"Oh let me, let me! I haven't gotten to start a riot in so long."

"Why don't we let Rose do it Aleera?"

The three then turned towards Rose.

"I don't want to go alone," Rose said very timidly. She looked up at Verona with big eyes.

"Aleera, go with her and show her how it is done." A sly smile was then seen on Aleera's face. She and Rose then quickly and quietly left the other two and went behind a house.

Aleera then held a finger up to her lips, to remind Rose that stealth was the key. Aleera then instructed Rose to go wait for her on the other side of the building. She did as she was instructed.

She looked around to notice that this village wasn't much different from the one back home. The houses were tightly packed against each other, only small roads separated the groups of houses. Small, flickering lights could be seen in some of the windows.

All was silent, until it was shattered by the peircing screams of people. Rose turned her head towards the sound, which was coming from inside the house, and saw the people running out towards her. She then saw that behind them was Aleera, blood already stained her lips and chin. She looked over at Rose, and motioned for her to proceed.

As her instincts started to kick in, Rose lost all sense of what she was doing. Bearing her fangs at her victims, all were captured by fear. They didn't stand still for more than a second, but it was a second to late. The shreeks of Marishka and Verona were heard in the air. Rose looked up to see her mother and aunt just above her, starting their dives down at the crowd that had started to form. As they turned their attention towards the vampires flying straight at them, Rose took a small girl by the arm and quickly depleted her of her blood and life. As she wiped the blood from her mouth, she looked at the girl she had just killed. The terror the girl had was still etched on her face.

Rose then flew up, and seated herself on one of the buildings. She watched intently as the others continued to dive at the towns folk. Rose noticed that they were so graceful while still being deadly.

It wasn't soon after that Rose noticed that the other three had stopped their chase and started to head back for the castle. Verona turned around in the air and waited for Rose to join them. On their way home, not much was said. When they reached the castle, and once they had landed in Verona's room, Aleera headed off to go be with Dracula, and Marishka headed off to the library, leaving mother and daughter alone.

As Verona looked down at Rose, she smiled to herself. "Rose, you are a mess. Come with me." She then took her by the hand and lead her over to her vanity. She then sat down and started to brush the knots out of Rose's hair that had formed from earlier that night. When she finished, she turned Rose around to look at her. She moved a strand of hair behind Rose's ear that had seemed to sneek away from the rest of her hair.

Verona then took Rose in her arms, picked her up, and placed her in her lap. Rose then leaned her head against her mother's chest. Verona started stroking her hair as she slowly closed her eyes, letting sleep take control of her.

Then in a faint whisper, "I love you Mommy."

Verona smiled and replied, "I love you too."

To which Rose replied, "I love you more."

Verona slightly chuckled at how Rose wanted the last word, but knew how to beat her at her own game. "I love you most." Verona then kissed her forehead, and for that moment, everything was perfect, but it was not to last.

* * *

**So we are now at the begging of the end. Please, please, PLEASE review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and all that jazz. Here is a little Halloween treat for you. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The next week, Dracula and his eldest bride were preparing to head back to Transylvainia. Rose was looking out the window when Marishka came into the room.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"I guess so…"

"You guess so?"

She shruged stating, "I was just starting to like it here."

Marishka then laughed, "Don't worry. We will be back some day."

Rose smiled back at her. She then followed her aunt out to the cariage that was waiting for them outside. The servants were still rushing around, running in and out of the castle carrying lugage that would be taken back to the castle in Romania.

Rose waited outside the carriage, watching and waiting for their departure. She then felt a soft nudge in the small of her back. She turned around to see that it was one of the horses that had gotten her attention. She then cocked her head to the side, and as she did so the horse did the same. Then, thinking of it as a game, she turned her head in the other direction. When the horse did the same, she giggled and squealed with delight.

She then nervously extended her hand towards the animal, which slightly recoiled at her approach. While holding her arm out, Rose slowly walked towards the animal until she felt its soft nose under her palm. She then started slowly petting the horse's nose, and as she did so, it started to relax.

"Rose, it's time to go," Verona said, startling the girl. She turned towards her mother, looked back at her new friend, and then ran over to join her mother who was holding her arms out for her to join her. As soon as she reached her, Verona lifted Rose up into her arms and kissed her forehead.

"Ready to go my darling?"

"Yes mother."

Verona then placed Rose on the ground and helped her step into the carriage. She then followed after her. They were the firsts in the carriage, so Rose started to get impacient while waiting for the others. Verona then took her into her arms and placed her on her lap. Rose laid her head on her mother's cheast. She started to close her eyes as Verona ran her fingers through her hair.

Marishka was the next to enter the carriage, and by the time that she did, Rose had fallen asleep, still in Verona's arms. Marishka smiled over at Verona, who returned the gesture. They were shortly joined by Aleera and Dracula, with Aleera swooning all over their master.

Once they started back on their long journey, very little noise was made. Verona was preoccupied with Rose in her arms. Marishka was playing with her hair, and Aleera was hanging onto Dracula's arm, for fear that if she let go, he might move to one of his other brides. As soon as the sun came up, the drapes were drawn and everyone in the carriage fell asleep.

When the sun had set, they were almost back to Castle Dracula. Dracula was the first to awaken. Aleera still had her arms locked around his, even though she was still sleeping peacfully. Marishka had fallen asleep against the window, occasionally twitching her fingers. Next to her, Verona was sleeping with Rose still in her arms, her head resting against her daughter's.

They all remained asleep until the cariage reached the castle entrance. Once it came to a stop, Marishka bolted awake. Dracula then woke Aleera up and sent the two inside. When it was just himself, Verona, and Rose left, he walked over towards his bride and sat next to her.

He gently kissed her on the cheek, making her give out a small sigh. He then whispered into her ear, "Wake up my dear, we are home."

Verona slowly opened her eyes and turned her head towards her master. She smiled at him, then, unexpectedly, he took her face in his hand and kissed her, the way he used to when she was his only bride. Being taken in by his charm, Verona almost forgot that Rose was still in her arms and would have had Rose not shifted in her arms. She then reluctantly let her lips and Dracula's part.

"Put her in her room, then we will continue there we left off," he said before leaving the carriage. Verona watched him as he walked off towards the castle. Then, with Rose in her arms, she walked through the gates of Castle Dracula, back into the home she loved so much.

Once Rose was placed in her bed, sleeping peacfully, Verona closed the door and headed towards her master's room. When she reached the door, she quietly walked inside, so as not to disturbe Dracula, who was sitting on the edge of his coffin. She walked to his side and sat down.

He then reached his hands around her neck and waist, pulling her even closer to him. Dracula then started trailing kisses down her neck, making Verona release a moan of pleasure. She then took his face in her hands and pushed her lips to his. Feeling a desire grow in the pit of her stomach, she let it take control of her entire being, letting it spread throughout her. Once the demon inside of her that controlled these sexual urges took over, Verona pushed Dracula onto his back and stradeled him. She started fervently kissing his face as she removed his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt.

It took little persuasion to have what happened next. Clothes started being thrown throughout the room. Cries of pain and pleaseure engulfed the entire room. For the first time, in a very long time, Verona felt almost alive again.

On the other side of the castle, Aleera found Marishka in her room, lying inside her coffin, staring at the ceiling. When her younger sister walked in, Marishka slowly looked over and sat up. Aleera then walked over and sat on the floor next to her, and leaned her head against her shoulder.

"Oh come now Aleera, you usually are so happy to be home."

"I know, just it's All Hallow's Eve tomorrow, and there is nothing fun to do around here."

"I'm sure you can think of something to do."

Aleera's eyes then lit up. "Actually, there is something that I have wanted to do for a long time." An evil grin started to form on her face.

"I don't like the look on your face. What are you planning?"

"Oh, nothing much, just a little revenge on someone who has caused me pain for too long."

* * *

**Sorry, I know that was REALLY short compared to my other chapters, but big things are going to happen very soon! So stay tuned and please feel free to review to your heart's content!**

**~aleera-mistressofallevil**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! WOW, is all I can say. When I first posted this story, I never imagined that it would have as many hits as it does, over 8,000! I am so honored and happy that you all enjoy my story that much! So without further adue, lets get on with the chapter. Please don't forget to review!**

* * *

Marishka had a look of concern come across her face when Aleera's eyes lit up with that impish gleam that came when she planned something rather unpleasent.

"Remember how I used to be very close to the Valerious family?"

"Yes, but please let us not revisit those stressful times."

"Well, they usually have some sort of a gathering on All Hallows Eve to remember their fallen family members."

"And, yout point exactly?"

"Let's make it a night they never forget as they rot in purgatory."

"What exactly do you have planned?"

"I'll explain on the way there."

As the two then left, they were oblivious that a pair of small eyes had watched them while they discussed their plan to wreck havoc on the Valerious family. As she watched her aunts fly off into the night, Rose decided that she didn't want to be left behind and wanted to join the fun. She then flew after them, keeping her distance so she wouldn't be spotted, into the night.

By the time that she had reached the Valerious castle, Rose had lost sight of her aunts. She landed on one of the window ledges, and slowly opened the window. Once she had gotten inside, she noticed that there were no lights anywhere in the room she was in. _This gives me the upper hand_ she thought to herself. As she walked in, she heard what sounded like the faint beating of a heart. Rose then turned around only to have her eyes covered with a blind fold and her mouth gaged.

"It's seems the tabels have turned for us." Rose couldn't tell who the voice belonged to, but she knew that it was a female. "Take our special guest to the ceremony. The end of this war begins now."

Back at Castle Dracula, Verona started to feel a knot form in the pit of her stomach. At first she tried to ignore it, but that was no use. It started to get worse and soon she just kept hearing the word "Rose" over and over again in her head. She quickly dressed herself while Dracula looked on curiously.

"What is wrong, my dear?"

"It's something about Rose. I don't know what exactly, but I know something isn't right."

"She is asleep in her bed; there is no need to worry."

"I hope that you prove me wrong, but I have to make sure for myself."

She then left Dracula's chambers, the knot in her stomach growing more and more painful. It was due to this that she practically sprinted to Rose's room. When she reached the door, she threw it open to see that her daughter's bed was empty.

Verona started to panic. She pulled the sheets back to see if she was perhaps hiding, but she was not there. She ripped through her wordrobe and looked out across the balcony.

She then ran to Marishka's room, but she was not there. Even though she thought it very unlikely, she searched Aleera's room. Just like Rose, she could not find either of the other two. She then collapsed to the floor, crying for fear that something terrible had happened to them.

Verona looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into her master's eyes; worry and concern were clerely seen in them.

Through sobs she asked, "What could have happened to them?"

He stood up and walked over towards the window. "They went to the Valerious Castle."

"Why would they take her there?" Anger and a sense of betrail were in her voice.

"She followed them and they didn't know she was."

"I'm getting her before something terrible happens to her."

Before Dracula could say anything, she flew out the window towards the Valerious' castle. He then flew after and was surprised at how fast she was flying. The only thing that kept racing through Verona's mind was _Oh please let her be safe._

At the Valerious castle, Marishka and Aleera were waiting next to one of the large windows in the main hall. They watched patiently as a crowd started to gather.

"It's much smaller than I remember," Aleera said to her sister.

"Well, let's think about this. That would seem likely since the fact of the matter is that most of them have died off in the past few years. You and your former fiance are proof."

Aleera glared at her for bringing up Constantine. Marishka then knew that she had crossed a line. "You promised me that we would never mention him again."

"Sorry, but you should not be ashamed of your past. After all, yours was a lot better than mine."

Aleera looked back through the window that they were perched at. She then saw that Anya had walked into the room. Anger filled Aleera's entire being. Marishka then grabed her by the shoulder.

"Wait! Timing is everything with this."

Aleera then let out a sigh and nodded in agreement. They waited a few more minutes until no one else was entering the room. Aleera then looked over at Marishka.

"Can we now? I don't think I can wait much longer. Before the night is over, I want to drain Anya Valerious of every last drop of her precious blood."

Marishka looked back into the room and then nodded at Aleera. With a devilish grin on her face, Aleera broke through the glass and let out a shreek that caused everyone to immediately stop what they were doing and look up. The vampires then gracefully landed behind everyone. They then walked towards the small crowd that was gathered. They all moved back when the vampires started to hiss and bare their fangs at them.

"Well, well, well Anya it seems you certainly know how to throw a party."

"It would appear so, because just like you always used to, you can't stay away from a party."

Anya then pulled out a stake that was made entirely of silver. Aleera then let out a fit of laughter. "You still think that you can kill me? Oh Anya you are so nieve. I am much stronger, faster, and smarter than I was when I was first turned."

"You may be faster and stronger, but I doubt that you are any smarter. If you were would you have brought her along?" She then pointed behind her to a man who had black bag that was moving in front of him. He then took off the bag to show that it was Rose who was in chains and gaged. Her features were completely consumed by fear.

The cockyness that Aleera had had a few seconds before was completely gone. Marishka, who was just behind Aleera, let out a gasp. Anya then had a small smirk on her face. "It seems you have a choice to make Aleera, sacrifice yourself or your friend and save the girl, or let her die and you save yourself."

Aleera then let out a low growl as she glared at Anya. Then more glass could be heard shattering as Verona and Dracula entered the room. When Verona saw Rose, she shreeked in rage and dove down at the man who held her captive. As she started her decent, Verona noticed out of the corner of her eye that Anya had thrown the stake directly at her. Before it penetrated her skin, she grabed it in mid air and dropped it to the ground.

Verona then turned to see that Rose had been able to remove the hankerchief that had kept her quiet, but upon doing so the man who was behind her had pulled out a small bottle of clear liquid. Verona's eyes widened as she recognized the contents of the bottle and ran towards them. By the time she had gotten there, Dracula had knocked bottle out of the man's hand and held him by the throught. Verona and the others watched as the holy water, which had been in the bottle, spilled out of its container as it flew across the room. Verona then saw that the holy water was on a direct corse to Rose. She ran at her to sheild her so that it would be she who was hurt and not Rose, but despite the inhuman speed that she had as a vampire, she was not fast enough.

The holy water completely spilled all over Rose. As soon as it had hit her skin, she let out a blood curtling scream. Dracula looked behind him as his daughter writhed in pain. He then sank his teeth into the man's neck, not being the least bit merciful with his prey. Verona bent down and scooped up Rose in her arms. People started running to the vampiress, but as they started to anywhere close to her, they were thrown back by Dracula's two other brides. As they were protecting the eldest bride, Verona lifted Rose up and flew towards the window that she had entered. The others quickly followed her.

Verona flew as fast as her wings could carry her back to Castle Dracula. She was flying so fast, that the others almost lost her on the way back. Once she had reached the castle, she flew into her daughter's room and gently placed her daughter on the floor. Rose's screams had not seased, but in fact had become louder and more painful.

As the others had started to enter the room, Verona was trying to get Rose to calm down and take some of her blood so that it could possibly help her heal herself. Despite her best efforts, all Rose could do was writhe and scream on the floor in her mother's arms.

"Master what do we do?" Marishka asked as she watched her neice's pain continue to grow.

Dracula said nothing as he watched, for he knew that there was nothing to be done now. Verona knew the same as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Mother…" Rose said in a weak voice, as she tried to hold back the scream of pain, "It hurts so much."

"I know my darling, I know. Please just take some of my blood. You will die other wise."

As Rose tried to extend her fangs, pain shot through her entire body causing her to start screaming again.

"I can't," was all she was able to get out.

"Yes you can." Verona said before biting her own wrist and squeezing her blood into Rose's mouth, but it was to no use. Rose started to scream even more, and then abruptly stopped.

"No, you can't leave me!" Verona started shouting at her as she started to sob.

"I love you mother," she said with one final breath. She then closed her eyes, and as she did so, her body started to deteriorate into ash. Within just a few seconds, all that was left of the girl that the vampires had come to know and love was a pile of ash with her black diamond heart necklace that her father had given her at the ball.

* * *

**Yeah, I know that was quite a downer at the end, so please don't get mad at me. There is still more to come, so don't worry. Leave a review!**

**~aleera-mistressofallevil**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm back! Thanks everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. Even though we are close, this is not the end! Please don't forget to review!**

* * *

Verona started shaking violently as tears started pouring out of her eyes. Marishka came next to her and engulfed her in her arms. Verona wrapped her arms around Marishka as she continued to cry. As Marishka started to cry along with Verona, her tears fell into Verona's hair.

Aleera had leaned her head into Dracula's shoulder and let a few tears fall herself. Dracula wraped an arm around his youngest bride as he watched the other two.

"Aleera, go to your sister, she needs your support now more than ever." Aleera did as she was told and sat on the other side of Verona. She laid her head on Verona's shoulder and hugged her around the mid section.

"Verona….I…"

"Just go," she said in a very sullen tone.

Aleera looked up at her older sister, confused to with the sudden mood swing. Without any warning, Verona whipped around and slapped Aleera on the cheeck, letting her nails dig into her skin. Although the scratch healed up quickly, Aleera was still stunned. She looked back at Verona, who had flames burning in her eyes.

"It is because of you that she is dead!" she screamed at her.

"Verona," Marishka placed her hand on her arm, trying to calm.

Verona ripped her arm away from Marishka. "You share just as much of the blame." Marishka backed away. "Why? Why would you take her there when you yourselves knew the danger?"

"Verona, we didn't know she was following us."

Verona turned back around towards Aleera. She lunged towards her, but was unable to reach her, for she was being held back by Marishka. She tried to free her arms from her, but once she had succedeed, her arm was grasped by Dracula.

"That is enough!" his voice boomed through the room. "Marishka, Aleera, leave us." Marishka nodded her head as she led her and her sister out of the room.

Dracula then turned towards Verona, tears running down her face. He took her in his arms, as she started to cry again. She burried her face into his shoulder as she started to cry even louder. Dracula did not like to see his eldest bride upset, so in an attempt to comfort her, he started stroking her hair.

"Verona, I know how much you loved her. It was obvious to all of us, but there was nothing you could have done."

"I could have watched her better. If only I was faster to react, the holy water wouldn't have hit her, but me instead."

"But then she would have been in the same predicament as you."

"But she would have been alive!" She shouted at him as she pulled herself away from him. "I will never be able to forgive those two. They always seem to bring pain into my life."

"Verona, you can't mean that."

"I do! You do not know the pain that I felt when they came into our family. They ruined our marriage, and now they have killed my daughter!"

"They never ruined our marriage, for I still love you as much as I did from the moment you became my bride. They simply added life to the castle. You will always have a special place in my heart that they will never have, because you will always be my first bride."

"That still does not excuse them from Rose's death."

"Do you think that they would have wanted anything bad to happen to her?" Verona simply crossed her arms and turned in the other direction. "Despite what you think, they loved her very much, even Aleera."

Verona's eyes furrowed, "She is the one I blame the most for this." Dracula placed his hand on Verona's shoulder, but she simply shrugged it off. "Please Vladislaus," this threw Dracula off, for Verona only used his first name when she was very serious, "just let me be. I need some time alone to greive."

Dracula then left the room, leaving Verona to her thoughts. Once the door had been closed, Verona fell to her knees, letting the tears fall freely from her eyes. As she started to cry, her body started to tremble until she was completely shaking from the tears. Verona looked up when she saw a small flash of light. The light of a star had caught the stones in the necklace that was still on the floor.

Verona slowly got up and dried her tears. She then reached over and picked up the necklace. As she held it close to her chest, all the memeorise she had of her daughter started flooding into her mind; in all of them, Rose was always smiling and laughing. Oh how she would miss that laughter. Verona then walked over to the window.

While she stared out at the black sky, she noticed that there was one star that seemed to be shining brighter than the others. When she looked up at it, she noticed that she had never seen that star before. As she continued to look at the star, it seemed to twinkle every few seconds, and when it did the light always seemed to hit the black diamond in the center of the necklace that Verona had in her hands. She looked down at the stone and then back at the star. She smiled to herself slightly, thinking that that star would always be her reminder of Rose. Although she wasn't ready to let go, Verona found a little peace in the fact that her daughter would always be with her and never leave her heart.

Verona turned around towards what was left of her daughter. As she did so, a gust of wind blew into the room, sweeping up the dust into a small cyclone. And what Verona saw made her question her own sanity. For just a split second, there in the cloud of dust, stood Rose, smiling at her, but as quickly as it had come, the image was gone.

Verona hung her head, eyes shut, trying to keep back the tears, but she managed to let one slip out. She then placed the necklace thatt she had in her hands, and placed it on the pillow. She then slowly pulled the drapes to the window shut, and closed the door. Then, without a sound, Verona left Rose's room for the last time and walked to her own, where she layed down in her coffin and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Yes, I know it was short, but I wanted to update before I left for the holidays. So please review and everyone have a happy holidays!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm back! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and also to everyone who read it as well. Without you guys this story wouldn't be where it is today. Well, enough from me. On with the story!**

* * *

The weeks passed by, and very little had changed in Verona's mood. One night Dracula was in his study. He had been there for quite awile, trying to find something that would help bring his children to life, in a hope to pull Verona out of her depression. He knew that that was the only thing that would be able to do it.

Starting to grow weary from his work, he decided that he would travel to Budapest for a few days. He thought it was best to go alone, since it was a business affair. His brides would quickly become bored with the whole ordeal and start begging him to return home.

As he left his office, Dracula decided to visit his younger brides' chambers to tell them of his departure, but also to warn them. He knew that Verona's temper was no laughing matter and that she could and would easily kill them if they did anything to upset her, especially in this very emotional time for her.

The first room that he arrived at was that of Marishka's. He lightly knocked on the door. When it was opened, Marishka peered outside, but when she saw that it was Dracula, she threw open the door and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Oh Master, I hadn't expected it being you."

"And why is that?"

"Well, usually when Verona is mad, no one leaves their room."

He let a small smile come across his face and let out a small chuckle. He then placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to have to leave for a few days."

"Oh Master, must you?"

"Alas, I must. It is bussiness my dear."

"It will be so lonesome without you."

"There are your sisters here."

Marishka hung her head in disappointment. "At least Aleera will be here to talk to,"

"Just do not bother Verona. I do not want bloodshed while I am gone."

"Yes Master," she said.

"I will see you in a week's time."

She then kissed him again before he left her room. He then headed towards Aleera's room, which was just down the hall. When he reached her room, the door was already open. As he approached, Aleera quickly popped her head out of the door, and when she realized it was him, she ran as fast as she could to his side and placed kisses all over his face. Dracula tried to pull away, but with Aleera's persitantness, he evetually gave into her demands.

After a few minutes of Aleera's frenzy, "My dear, we need to talk."

"Yes, my lord?"

"I am leaving for a few days…"

"I will be packed in just a few minutes,"

"Aleera,"

"I promise it won't take long,"

"Aleera!" She then stopped with her arguing. "I am going alone; it is a business trip."

"Oh," she said half heartidly as she hung her head.

"You would be bored out of your mind, my dear. Besides, I thought that you would like it better if you stayed here with your sisters."

"But it isn't the same without you," she said as she ran her fingers through Dracula's hair, which was up in its usual ponytail.

"But while I am gone, will you do me one favor?"

"Anything for you my love."

"Leave Verona alone. She still isn't in any mood for company yet."

"Trust me, I wasn't planning on it," she said under her breath.

Dracula then gave her a stern look, "Aleera…"

Aleera slightly blushed and quietly said, "Sorry Master."

She then returned to her room, and as she did, Dracula turned in the opposite direction towards Verona's room. He pasued before knocking on the door, just to make sure that she wasn't in one of her moods. After hearing it completely silent inside for a minute, he knocked on the door and walked into the room after hearing his eldest bride bid him entry.

As he entered the room, Verona was sitting on the edge of her bed and turned her head towards him. Her face still had sorrow etched upon it, despite the weeks that had passed by.

Dracula casually walked into the room and then sat down beside his bride. In an attempt to comfort her, he placed his hand on hers and slowly made circles on the back of her hand with his tumb. Verona then laid her head on his shoulder and let a sigh escape her.

"How are you this evening?"

It took Verona a minute to find her voice, for she had not spoken to anyone since that tragic night. "I still feel empty on the inside, an emptyness that she used to fill."

"I know," he said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Trust me in the fact that all of us miss her very much, and even though she is gone, that will never change how much you or she loved each other."

Verona shut her eyes tightly to contain the tears that ached to be shed. She could not let her master see her in this weak state, for she was the one that he turned to when things started to prove difficult.

"Despite your attmepts, my dear, I know of the feelings that you harbor inside. You forget that I still have a bond with you that can not be broken." Verona didn't respond. "I came here my dear to tell you of my departure. I have business to attend to in Budapest."

Without looking up at him, Verona asked, "How long will you be gone this time?"

"It should be no more than a week."

Verona let out as small sigh as she stood up and walked over to the window. "Very well, I shall see you in one week's time."

Dracula then stood up and walked over to his bride. "Will you try to get out of this phase of yours? I want the old Verona back." Verona didn't utter a single word. Dracula then cupped her chin in his hand and turned her head towards him. Although her face was a cold as ice, her eyes showed the sorrow that she still harbored inside. A simple nod was all that Verona used to show her agreement.

And then after a quick, but sensual kiss, he left Verona's room and headed down to the cariage waiting for him. As soon as he closed the door and was seated, the carriage jolted forward down the mountain, on its long journey to Budapest.

Along the winding road through the Carpathians and the forest that surrounded, Dracula let his mind start to wander, a habit of his that he did not usually have to do. His thoughts started to drift towards his brides, ecspecially Verona.

Yes, he had always had a soft spot for her because she was his first bride, but he had tried to not let it show. He knew that if the other two saw that they were not favored as much as their eldest sister, tempers would rise and a possible war would break out. He knew that Marishka would not mind as much, since she was able to release her emotions in a healthy fashion. His main concern was Aleera. Despite the fact that she was probably the most loyal out of the three, she was also the hardest to control, mainly when she became jealous.

With the spotlight have been on Verona for as long as it had, Dracula knew that Aleera's patience was wearing thin and that her temper and jealousy were starting to grow. He hoped that his trip would prove helpful to releive some of the tenssion that was starting to form amongst his brides.

In order to take his mind off of his brides, he looked out the window and, to his pleasure, saw that the carriage was nearing the city limits. As the carriage entered the city, people on the streets were all watching and pointing at the carriage, for it had been quite some time since anyone of such high social class had been in the city.

The cariage took Dracula right up to the gates of his summer palace. He quickly walked through the great hall to his chambers. As he entered his room, he layed down in his coffin to rest for the day. He knew that he had a lot of work ahead of him later that night.

Once the sun had set, Dracula arose and had his servants ready his carriage to take him to the city's medical university. Rumor had it that there had been a theory that dead tissue could be re-animated. Dracula had schedualed a meeting with the professor who had come up with this theory. If the experiments to prove this theory worked, there was still hope that it would work for his children as well.

* * *

**Hmm...what will happen next? I hope that you liked it! Please don't forget to review!(usually more reviews make updates come sooner ;))**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! Thanks everyone who read the last chapter. It took me awhile to write this chapter due to lack of motivation, but I finally got it done! Please don't forget to review!**

* * *

When he had reached the university, Dracula was greeted by two professors. Dr. Csorba and Dr. Aldini were their names. Dr. Csorba was the head master of the school and Dr. Aldini was one of the top minds from the university's science department.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Count," Dr. Csorba said. The only reason that he was there was that Dracula had expressed in his letter that he might be interested in investing a great sum of money into the institute. He was a rather round man, with a red face and dimples. He had no hair on top of his head, but had a thin black mustache. "I am Dr. Csorba, the head master of the University of Budapest. This is Dr. Aldini," he said as he motioned to the man to his left.

Dr. Aldini was a tall man, who looked as if he were all limbs. Atop his head sat a mess of untidy sandy blond hair. He looked like he was in his mid to late 30s.

"Shall we start with a tour?"

"I am not much of one for tours; I would like to talk to Dr. Aldini and in private if possible." Dr. Csorba seemed flabbergasted. He whispered something into Aldini's ear, but Dracula heard his comment all the same, "Don't mess up this time!" He then bid the Count farewell and returned back towards the main building of the school.

"If you would follow me to my office, we can discuss the reason for your visit." Aldini quickly turned on his heal and headed towards one of the outermost buildings on the campus.

Once they reached it, Dr. Aldini entered first, followed closely by Dracula. Once inside, Dracula locked the door and closed all the windows within the blink of an eye. He turned towards the doctor, who seemed scared.

"Why doctor, you act as if you have seen a ghost." He did not reply, but simply quivered in his place. "I don't have much time, so if you would, let us get to business. I have heard of this new experiment of yours. Would you care to tell me about it?"

"Yes sir," he said in a timid voice. As the professor started to state his theory, Dracula grew more and more interested. Aldini had theorized that if he sent electrical shocks through dead tissue that he would be able to give it life again. He told Dracula of how he had tested his theory on recently deceased frogs.

As the conversation continued, Dracula asked, "Have you thought about trying this on larger beings, like humans?"

"Count, that is totally immoral! Besides, the University would not fund me for such an experiment."

"Hmm, pity. I was hoping that I would be able to. Perhaps I shall find another who would be willing." He then left the professor's office and headed back to the carriage so that he could return to shelter before the sun came up.

Back at Castle Dracula, Verona was pacing the ceiling. She had tried her best to regain her sense of normalness, but was unable to. All she could think of was getting revenge on Anya for what she had done to Rose. After much consideration, she decided that it was time to take matters into her own hands.

Once night fall had engulfed the village the next night, Verona flew towards the Valerious palace. She entered without making a sound. Once she had entered the room, she turned towards the sleeping figure of a girl. Her fangs grew out at the sight of her. As she approached the girl, a wicked smile came across her face.

"Revenge will be so sweat."

Anya jolted awake when she heard a scream from down the hall. She quickly jumped out of her bed and headed towards the sound of the scream, which had come from her daughter's room. When she reached the door, she threw it open and ran to her daughter's bed. From all her years of fighting monsters, nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. Her daughter's throat had been torn to shreds, blood covering the entire bed and much of the floor. On the wall above her dead daughter there was something written in blood. When she got close enough, and after wiping away tears, Anya was able to see that the writing on the wall said, 'An eye for an eye, and a daughter for a daughter.' Anya then collapsed on the floor, unable to hold herself up and let her emotions take over her entire being. Her husband quickly ran into the room after her, and when he saw what had happened, he knelt next to his wife, wrapping his arms around her, and started to weep himself.

The two monarchs looked up when they heard a gasp behind them. They both turned to see that it was their son, Boris. Anya quickly got up and took her son in her arms.

"Which one did it mother? Who killed her?"

Anya was hesitant to answer, but knew that her son deserved the right to know.

"It was Verona. She did this out of anger for us killing her daughter."

"She deserved to die! All of them do! I will kill them, all of them if it is the last thing I do."

"Boris, please, not now. I can't bear the thought of losing you too."

"Yes mother, but I will avenge my sister and our family."

Once Verona had returned back to Castle Dracula, she entered her room with a small smirk on her face. She felt that revenge had somewhat helped her cope with her loss, but it still did not fill the void that was there. She walked over to her vanity and sat down. She looked in the corner, where she kept a small black box. She reached for it, and opened it, revealing the tiara that Rose had worn at the ball. Softly stroking it with her thumb, Verona let her mind wander back to the days of her daughter, when she felt like there was a purpose to live for eternity. After a few minutes of reminiscing, Verona placed the tiara back in the box, and went to her coffin in the hopes that sleep would help her forget. As she drifted off to sleep, Verona started to dream.

In her dream, Verona was in the large ball room of their castle in Bavaria. There were people dancing and having a merry time. Verona saw that her sisters were happy as well, laughing and talking. Verona looked out on the dance floor to see if she could find her husband, but instead she saw Rose, dancing with the same boy that she had shared that one dance with oh so long ago.

As the tears started to well up in Verona's eyes, she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. She turned to see that it was Dracula.

"It's just a dream," she thought to herself.

"But it isn't just a dream," Dracula whispered into her ear. She turned her head to look up at him. "This isn't just a dream your mind concocted for you, I did. You needed something to be happy about, and this was the happiest I have ever seen you."

Verona placed her head on his shoulder, exhaling softly. "I can't let it go. I can't let her go."

"No one is asking for you to. I just want you to be happy." He kissed her shoulder, and continued kissing it up to her neck. He then proceeded to unhook her collar, and continued kissing her neck, following it up to her jaw line.

"Promise me one thing," she said in between breaths.

"And what is that my love?"

"You won't replace her, like you would one of us," she said as she pointed to herself and her dream sisters.

"Anything for you my dear." He then kissed her on the lips and relinquished his grip on her. "I will see you by tomorrow night," he said as he vanished into thin air. Verona looked back over at her daughter, who was still dancing. She let a smile come across her face as she continued to enjoy this peaceful dream.

* * *

**Please, please, PLEASE review (usually reviews make me upload faster)! Ideas are always welcome, so don't be afraid to speak up!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm back! Sorry that it has takeen me so long to update, but school has been a killer lately. But now that it is the last week of school, hopefully I will be able to write more. So I hope you like this, after the rather depressing last few chapters. Please don't forget to review!**

* * *

When Verona awoke the next night, she quietly left her room and headed towards the library. Some peace and quiet was something that she cherished more than anything at the moment. As she approached the door, Verona heard voices. Quiet as they were, she could still tell that it was Marishka and Aleera.

Verona thought about turning around and heading back to her room, but she knew that she would have to face them again, eventually. She let out a long sigh and then slowly opened the door. As soon as she did so, the conversation between Aleera and Marishka immediately stopped as both of them turned their heads in her direction.

The three women started at each other, not one saying a word for what seemed like an eternity. The first one to speak was Marishka.

"Verona…..how are you?"

"I am…well. I guess if that is what you call it."

Marishka slowly got up from her chair, and cautiously walked towards Verona, knowing that her anger was nothing to toy with.

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

Verona nodded slowly in response. Marishka then quickly embraced her older sister, tears of joy falling from her eyes. Verona started gently stroking her hair. At least I still have them, she thought to herself. Marishka let go and both of them looked over at Aleera, who was still sitting in her chair.

"Aleera, don't you have something to say to Verona?"

Aleera slowly got up from where she was sitting and lowered her eyes to the ground. Verona noticed that she did not seem to be as hyper as she usually was. Her eyes were red and there were dark circles that were starting to form under her eyes and that her skin had started to lose its rosy hue that was usually there.

"Verona, I…I…I'm sorry. I should have been more careful and made sure that Rose stayed behind." The sound of her name was like a dagger in Verona's heart, but she did not let it show. "I don't know how I can ever make things better…"

Aleera quickly turned her head away as she wiped tears from her face. Verona went over to her youngest sister and wrapped her in a tight embrace, which Aleera quickly returned. Marishka went over to them and joined their hug as well, saying, "Verona, I am just as much to blame. Please, will you ever forgive us?"

"I have already gotten my revenge for what happened, and you two were not to blame for her death." The three brides continued to hold each other, letting their tears of grief and joy flow freely, even Verona, who never showed her emotions to the other two.

Their crying continued until none of them had a single tear left to shed. Verona was the first to release from the embrace.

"Marishka, take Aleera to go feed. I can see that it has been awhile since you both have eaten."

"But, aren't you coming with us?"

"I have fed recently, so you two go on without me."

Marishka nodded, turned, and left with Aleera through the door of the library, leaving Verona by herself. With this time to herself, Verona quietly walked passed the multitude of books, running her fingers along their leather bound spines. She looked at each of the titles, but nothing seemed to catch her eye, until a simple line of gold letters stopped her.

Taking the forest green book from the shelf, she took it to her favorite seat in the room, a simple arm chair that was next to the window, with a view of the vast forest that stretched between Castle Dracula and Vaseria. Verona ran her index finger along the golden letters that were on the front cover. She slowly opened the cover of the book and saw written on the inside cover: This book belongs to Rose, in the same hand writing she used for everything else. Verona then let the memory start to play through her mind of when Rose first read the book.

Aleera looked over Rose's shoulder and read the verse aloud, "Two households, both alike in dignity. In fair Verona, where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge break to new mutiny. Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean."

"I can read myself," Rose said with annoyance in her tone.

"She is like you Verona. You both are very intent upon doing things yourself and very stubborn," Aleera snidely remarked.

Verona flipped to the beginning of the book and started reading it aloud, as if she were reading it to Rose.

"'Two households, both alike in dignity. In fair Verona, where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge break to new mutiny. Where…' "

"'Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.' She did love that book."

Verona turned to see that Dracula was standing right next to her, his hand gently placed on her shoulder. She slowly closed the book, and stood up.

"I did not intend for you to stop."

"I don't feel in the mood for reading."

"But you do so with such grace. Plus the sound of your voice is always relaxing for me after a long day of business."

Verona resumed her position in her chair, and Dracula sat on the floor next to her. He placed his head on her knee, gently kissing it, and she slowly ran her fingers through his hair. She then continued with, "'From forth the fatal loins of these two foes a pair of start-cross'd lovers take their life…'"

Verona continued to read long into the night, with nothing distracting her, not even when Dracula moved his kisses from her knee up her side and to her neck. It wasn't until she grew tired of his persistent kisses that she finally started to return them.

With each kiss that she returned, longing started budding deep within her. Not the longing for her daughter that had consumed her life, but the sexual longing that she thought she would never feel again. When she could no longer contain herself, she dropped the book and wrapped her arms around Dracula, and for a short time, she started to forget her troubles.

* * *

**Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm back! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Just as a heads up, we are starting to wrap things up. I am thinking there may be a couple more chapters. Please remember to review (they usually make my day to see someone's opinion).**

* * *

Her lips were interlocked with his, refusing to let go. She sighed with pleasure as his hands sliding up her sides. She started running her hands through his hair, then raking her nails down his back. He then started slipping off her dress, one shoulder at a time, and would have continued had the door not opened.

Marishka was the one who caused the disturbance, poking her head through the door. Verona quickly moved her sleeves back up, to try to hide what had just occurred. Marishka had a small trail of blood coming from the corner of her mouth.

"I thought that you two would have taken longer."

"We would have, but I heard quite an interesting tale that was being said by two of the villagers, I had to come back and tell you."

"You didn't leave Aleera there by herself, did you?" Verona grew slightly worried. She was the one who enforced the rule that the only one who would be able to leave the castle by themselves was Dracula. This was made shortly after Marishka had joined their family.

"Of course not! She reluctantly came back, since she was so looking forward to feeding."

"It appears as if you did," Verona said, pointing to the side of her mouth. Marishka quickly wiped away the small trail of blood that was left on her face.

"Just a quick snack."

"What is this 'news' that you were so anxious to tell me my dear?" their husband asked. Marishka ran over to his side.

"They were saying that there was some new doctor in town."

"And this concerns me because?"

"They said he was working for you!"

"Hmm, interesting," he replied, putting an arm around Marishka. "What else did they say?"

"That was all I heard before…" They then heard the loud knocking downstairs at the entrance to the Grand Hall. Both of Dracula's brides look at him, with curious and worried expressions on their faces.

Verona walked over to the balcony, just far enough out so that she could see who was at the door, but not too far so they could see her.

"It is a man, alone. He has quite a few large bags."

"I will attend to this, you two stay upstairs. Verona, find Aleera and make sure she stays up here as well." He quickly turned on his heel and sped out of the room.

Marishka turned towards Verona and asked, "Who could it be?"

"I'm not sure, but we better find Aleera fast, before she makes a meal out of him." Marishka nodded in agreement and sped out of the room to find their younger sister. Verona looked around near the library and the ball room, but she was no where to be found. She then looked in her room, and saw that the curtains were drawn, and her coffin lid was closed.

Verona quietly opened the lid, to find that she was sleeping, peacefully. She looked slightly better than she did before. Her cheeks were more filled out, although there were still dark circles around her eyes and here skin was still very pail, for a vampire.

She sat down next to her coffin, and looked in at her youngest sister. _What have I done to my family_ she thought to herself. _All the pain that I had was their pain too._ She softly stroked her forefinger against Aleera's cheek. She then closed the lid to the coffin and walked back to her room.

When Verona reached the door, she found Marishka sitting next to her dresser, running her fingers along the velvet box that held the tiara that belonged to Rose.

"I thought you were looking for Aleera?"

"I was, but by the time I found her, you were sitting next to her."

"So then why come here?" She slowly walked to her side.

"I just came to reminisce," she placed her hand that was stroking the box on her lap. "But I can see that you require me to leave." Just as Marishka started to rise to leave, Verona put her hand on her shoulder.

"I never said anything of the sort, just simple curiosity."

A small smile came across Marishka's face. "I wonder if we could go listen to what our master is talking about with this stranger."

"No, we were told to stay here. If we need to know something, he will let us know. For now, go get some rest."

In the grand hall, Dracula waved his hand and the giant doors flung open. A great gush of cold wind entered, but it did not seem to bother the prince of darkness. In stumbled a man, who looked like he was half frozen.

"Dr. Aldini, what brings you here to my humble abode?"

"I…I…I bring news that might be of interest to you," he said through chattering teeth. With a simple wave of his hand, Dracula closed the doors with a loud bang that echoed through the hall. Dr. Aldini whirled around towards the doors and then back towards Dracula.

"Well, out with it."

"Please, let me catch my breath, the air was so cold…"

"I do not need to give you that luxury. You show up to my castle uninvited and unannounced, so this had better be of use to me." Aldini looked up into Dracula's cold and unfeeling eyes, letting terror sweep over him. "You are trying my patience."

Aldini swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "There is a boy, who has just arrived at the university. He is incredibly smart and…"

"Why should I care about a new student?"

"You see Sir, he is naturally in reanimation, and specifically that of human life."

Dracula put his hands together and started drumming his fingers against one another. "Yes, this is some interest of me."

Aldini let a small smile come across his face, hoping that he had pleased his client.

"Do tell, what is this boy's name?"

"Frankenstein, Victor Frankenstein."

"I will keep a close eye on this Frankenstein boy, but let us go and tell my brides about this wonderful news."

"B-B-Brides?" he asked in a shocked and scared tone.

"Yes, they are always fascinated with this sort of thing. Come, we shouldn't keep them waiting."

As the two walked at a normal human pace towards Dracula's study, all three of the brides heard their master beckoning them towards there. By the time that Dracula and their guest had reached the room, the brides were each positioned near Dracula's desk. Verona was standing next to Dracula's chair, Marishka was leaning against one side of the desk, with one hand on the desk and the other on her hip, and Aleera was sitting on the other side of the desk, her legs crossed just so that there was leg showing, but just enough to tease and not show.

"My dears, this is Dr. Aldini. He has found a solution to our problem."

Aleera looked at Marishka, who was just as unsure as she was, and then both looked at Verona, whose eyes were wide with realization. Then it hit both of them like a slap in the face, and they both lit up with excitement.

"Is it true? You are going to help us?" Marishka asked quickly.

"Unfortunately no, Madame."

"So you have a solution for our children, but you aren't the person to fix the problem?" Aleera asked in a stern voice, trying ever so hard to contain a growl that was buried deep in her throat.

"Children?" he then turned to Dracula, "You never said anything about children!"

"Yes, I believe I left that out of the original conversation, but now I feel that you have overstayed your welcome. But first, let me show you the….laboratory that these experiments will happen in."

A wicked smile started to come across his face, which was soon reciprocated by Marishka and Aleera. He took Aldini by the arm, and started to lead/ drag him down towards the dungeons. Dracula led the way as each of the brides followed in close pursuit. They soon reached a large wooden door.

"Please, go see it for yourself," Dracula said after unlocking the door. Aldini looked cautiously at the door, then at Dracula, then back at the door. He slowly opened it, only to reveal a great blackness that engulfed the room. He slowly walked in, but just as he was clearing the door way, the door locked behind him, leaving him alone in the darkness.

He heard the laughing of the brides and their master. He franticly began to start trying to find a way out. He ran straight for where the door was, banging against it with all his might, trying to open it. It was to no use though. Despite his persistence, it was to no use. The horrific laughter that had filled the air was soon replaced by a low and menacing growl.

Aldini turned his head towards the sound, but was unable to see what was lurking, just beyond his field of vision. Before he was able to make out the shape of what was watching him, it was upon him, and it was too late for anyone to help.

* * *

**I hope to have the next chapter up very soon. Please leave your thoughts or comments, I love to hear what my readers are thinking. Until next time.**

**~aleera-mistressofallevil**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone! Well, this is it, the final chapter. It has been such a great journey with you guys. Just so I dont' forget to thank anyone who had a part in this, I am going to thank you all as a whole: readers, reviewers, etc. I hope you all have enjoyed this as much as I have! So now enjoy the final chapter!**

* * *

As screams and snarling started to fill the air, Dracula turned towards his brides with a smirk on his face.

"Either his information will be useful, or he will have been good company for the werewolves."

They all started laughing, knowing that Aldini could still hear them over the noise. They then returned up the stairs in silence, Dracula leading the way.

"Master, why are we keeping him?" Aleera asked after a few minutes of silence.

Dracula turned back towards her, "Incase some…complications come up."

They then each returned to their chambers as the rising sun stretched its rays across the castle, and all was quite.

With the next setting of the sun, each of Dracula's brides arose and met their master in the library. As Dracula paced through the room, the first one to reach him was Verona. This was no surprise since her room was the closest, but she had found that it was generally best if she showed up before the other two, so that there was no unnecessary carnal distractions before their master had spoken.

Aleera was next to appear, with Marishka closely behind. They all gathered around their master, anxious to hear what had happened to their guest from the night before.

"Shall we go see how our guest's sleep was?" He sneered as each of his brides snickered. They all quietly marched down towards the dungeons. When they reached the door, the growling that was usually accompanied with the opening of the door subsided. The wolves backed towards the walls, knowing that the slightest move towards their master and his brides would bring a round of near fatal punishment. As they did so, the quivering form of Aldini was revealed in the center of the room.

"It appears that the wolves saved you after all…pity. I guess you will still be of service to us after all."

Aldini turned towards them, his face ravaged by claw marks, dried blood caking his arms and chest. His eyes were filled with fear and his lips quivered, unable to form a single word.

"Your work will begin after the next full moon, which lucky for you is within the next week, so you will be able to start working again." With an evil smile, he turned and he and his brides left their new pet in the dark. The only sound that Aldini could hear was Aleera's shrill laughter, engulfing the entire room.

Dracula kept a close eye on the progress of the student that Aldini had told him about that could be able to perform the experiment that he and his brides had so longingly looked forward to. Fortunate for Dracula, no one else seemed to be interested in his ideas, which left him available and desperate for any inkling of a job that came his way.

Dracula was patient and waited for six long years for this Frankenstein to finish with his studies. He then waited another year before approaching the doctor with his interest in the matter of reanimating the dead.

His brides on the other hand, were not quite as gracious towards the time they had to wait. So instead of thinking about how much longer they had to wait, the three (particularly Aleera) occupied themselves with the matters of the royal family. Boris had taken the throne after the death of his parents and had been married shortly after to a young girl named Serena, who was from a village off near Budapest (many jokes were made by Marishka towards Aleera about how Transylvanian men were attracted to Hungarian women, which were returned by glares and hissing). They seemed happy together, from what the brides had seen of them, when they weren't being attacked by the palace guards.

During those seven years, the royal couple had produced two children. The eldest, a son named Velkan, and two years later, a daughter named Anna. Anna had particularly been of interest to the brides, because, even though she was young, she had some of the same features as her grandmother before her had: the dark brown eyes that had a certain mysterious quality to them and that smile that looked innocent, but behind it was a scheming girl trying to find a way to bring someone to their knees.

None of the brides liked these new children, even though Marishka teased about how easy it would be to make Velkan bow to her will in a few years, which Verona didn't find any interest at all. She mainly watched to see how the children were being taught about her and her family. Sometimes, she would sneak off to the Valerious' castle to hear the stories that Boris would tell his children of her master and his concubines (she shuddered every time that they were referred to as that, and it took all of her self control to not rip out his throat then and there).

There was one particular one that was of interest to her. It was about Boris' sister, the one that she had killed all those years ago. She relished every agonizing detail about how much he and his parents had suffered, which made it all the more worth it to have killed the girl. A cruel thought really, but she had suffered just as much, if not more than them for all that their family had done to her.

Aleera had a strong hatred already towards the princess. She looked, acted, and sounded so much like her grandmother had in the days that Aleera was still human. The memories that she thought she had buried deep within her mind were starting to resurface, causing many nightmares that would cause her to wake up screaming and with the faces of her sisters and master staring at her. Even though it was a long time ago and there was no physical scar left, she could still feel the burning pain that the crucifix had left on her back that first night of her new life every time she thought on Anya. Aleera thought that taking out her anger on this new princess would in a way, be taking out her anger on Anya.

There was no denying that as Anna grew older and more mature, she started to look like an exact replica of Anya. Aleera knew, that even though she was seven, soon enough her looks and beauty would attract Dracula's eye like it had so many years ago.

At the end of their years of waiting, Dracula wrote a letter to Victor Frankenstein, who replied back quickly, showing his excitement and enthusiasm for the project, even though Dracula kept his true purpose hidden from the doctor. He had stated that it was, "for the advancement of science" which was the hook that Frankenstein all too gladly jumped on.

Dracula's letter stated for Frankenstein to meet him on the outskirts of town, where he would be picked up by Dracula's carriage. The doctor did as he was told and arrived near the outskirts of Vaseria, and not a moment too soon. As he waited patiently with his medical bag in hand, he started twirling his fingers around one another. His anticipation and excitement were overflowing. It wasn't until a little after sunset that the carriage arrived, being pulled by a team of all black stallions.

When the carriage had stopped right in front of him, the door swung open. Victor cautiously took a step forward towards the carriage.

A hand motioned for him to enter as a voice said, "Please, Doctor, enter. We have much work to be done."

The doctor did as he was told and stepped up into the carriage. As soon as he had sat down, the door quickly swung close and the carriage sped off into the night.

The doctor looked across from him and saw the owner of the hand and voice that had beckoned him in.

"Count Dracula?"

Dracula responded with a pleasant smile and a slight bow of his head. "Yes, that is I. I must say Dr. Frankenstein, I was expecting you to be…a little older from the way you wrote in your letters."

"I am sorry to disappoint you Count," but Dracula raised his hand to stop him.

"There is no need for apologies, it was a compliment." This seemed to help the doctor relax a little, as he settled into his seat.

"I must thank you sir for giving me this wonderful opportunity to continue my research. The professors at the university always spoke highly of you."

"Anyone will say anything to make sure that their pockets are lined to their content. Now, let us get down to business."

"Yes sir."

"Explain to me again how you plan to perform this experiment, and don't leave out a single detail. I like to know exactly I am funding."

"Yes. I have been working on the ideas for an experiment for years. All during school, they had told us how they were able to restore life to simple creatures such as frogs and mice by sending electrical shocks through their bodies, so I started to tinker with the idea of if this could be done for humans. If properly executed, this would solve the problem to death and unlock the key to immortality! The only problem, is finding the perfect specimen. Also finding the funds for such a task is rather difficult, considering everyone's views on how unethical it is, except for you Count. You understand that this is purely for the advancement of science and for the betterment of humanity!"

As Frankenstein was explaining, Dracula had been nodding along, paying very close attention to even the tiniest of details. It wasn't until the doctor's final statement that he let his mouth slip into the slightest smirk, which Frankenstein thought of as a sign of approval of his ideas.

Dracula continued to ask questions all throughout the long carriage ride. Things dealing with what types of machinery were needed and what the specimen would look like in comparison to a normal person.

They rode on for what seemed to be an hour to the doctor, which made him glad that the Count had sent a carriage for him. When the carriage had come to a stop, Dracula opened the door.

"This is your stop. I took the liberty of hiring you an assistant. His name is Igor, and he is waiting for you inside. I shall check on your progress periodically."

"Are you not coming in Count?"

"No, I have other engagements I must head to. Until we meet again, Victor."

Frankenstein bowed his head to the Count and alighted from the carriage. Once he had stepped down, the carriage had sped away. Victor looked around him to see that he was in front of a large stone castle that looked like it hadn't had life in it for many years. He was transfixed upon the place that he was to work in until a raspy voice startled him.

"You must be the doctor?" it said. Victor looked down to see that there was some sort of man, a man wasn't really the word to describe this deformed thing, but a creature, looking up at him.

"Y-yes…are you Igor?"

He nodded his head and took the arm of the doctor.

"Come, we have much work to do."

* * *

**And thus, began the wonderful movie _Van Helsing_! I hope you all liked it!**

**~aleera-mistressofallevil**


End file.
